A Witch and a Scot
by Queen of Letters
Summary: Ten years after the Final Battle Amy (fem!Harry) gets stationed on Delta Vega, meeting a Scottish Engineer by the name of Montgomery Scott in the process. This is their story. Rated M for mature content. I'm not good at summaries. OOC. Mistress of Death!Harry. Immortal!Harry. AU - HP timeline is moved forward to meet ST timeline.
1. Delta Vega

_**A/N: Hey, so this is a Star Trek and Harry Potter Crossover. I hope you like it. Fem!Harry is very OOC and the others probably as well, please don't flame me.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize.**_

_**Edit 4.6.2014 : I found Scotty's middle names so I'm going to insert them in the chapters.**_

_**Edit 28.8.2014: Finally got to look at some high quality pictures of Simon Pegg and got his real eye colour. Insterting them into the chapters.**_

_**Edit 24.5.2015: Thanks to a message I got I think I have to clear something up (that i thought was self-explanatory): In this fic the timeline of Harry Potter has been moved forward in time to fit with the Star Trek timeline.**_

"Speaking."

_Thinking_

"_Talking telepathically."_

* * *

I sat down in the shuttle that would bring me to the Starfleet outpost on Delta Vega, looking at the man across from me. He was taller than me (which isn't all that difficult since I was barely over five feet), handsome with ginger hair, blue eyes and a face that looked like it was used to smiling and laughing.

"Ye bein' 'transferred' too, lass?" The man asked with a thick Scottish accent that sent a pleasant shiver down my spine when he called me 'lass'.

I smiled at him and nodded, extending my hand for him to shake.

"Amaryllis Potter." I introduced myself. "Call me Amy."

He shook my hand, smiling back.

"Montgomery Scott. Me friends call me Scotty."

The shuttle started.

"So… why ye bein' transferred, lass?" Scotty asked.

"I asked to be stationed in a remote area." I replied softly. "Due to the circumstances that led to my parents' deaths when I was fifteen months old and some… attacks on the boarding school I attended I have become rather well-known in some circles and want to escape that. You?"

"I had a little debate with my instructor on the issue relativistic physics and how it pertains ta subspace travel. He seemed ta think that the range of transporting somethin' like… like a grapefruit was limited to about 100 miles. I told him that I could not only beam a grapefruit from one planet to the adjacent planet in the same system – which is easy, by the way – I could do it with a life-form. So I tested it on Admiral Archer's prize beagle."

I raised an eyebrow.

"Let me guess: The dog hasn't reappeared yet." I said in amusement.

"I do feel guilty about that." Scotty said.

We fell into a companionable silence and soon arrived on Delta Vega which was basically a huge icy wasteland. We entered the outpost and found… not much. Many things were broken but that would at least give us something to do while we were here. The outpost was dirty, water was dripping in and the thick steel walls didn't keep most of the cold out. I pulled my coat (made of dragon hide padded with yeti fur) closer around me.

"I'm glad I thought to bring Firewhiskey." I muttered.

After we were done exploring the outpost we sat down in the main room.

"I think we need to fix the heating first thing." I said, leaning back in my seat. "I can repair the walls and ceilings so we don't have water dripping in all the time."

I bent down and pulled a bottle of Old Odgen's Finest out of my (magically extended) bag and poured a shot for Scotty.

"Try it." I said. "The name will explain itself."

Scotty sniffed the whiskey with suspicion clear on his face before downing it in one go. He coughed, wheezed… and held the glass out for more. To his surprise I pulled two real whiskey glasses out of my bag and filled them with the beverage, giving one to Scotty.

"Cheers." I said with a smile.

Scotty clinked his glass against mine.

"I think this is the beginnin' of a wonderful friendship, lass." He grinned.

* * *

Over the next few days we worked on the heating and the walls and ceiling to make at least part of the outpost liveable. It was the part with our bedrooms. I managed to fix the furniture there so we had a living room, a bathroom and a working kitchen too. After a week we were done with this task. While the rest of the outpost was still in the same shape as we had found it our living part was almost cosy. We sat across from each other in the living room for a drink before bed as usual when Scotty sat his glass aside. I couldn't deny that I was attracted to the Scotsman. He was funny, intelligent and handsome. He leaned forward.

"I'd like ta try somethin'." He murmured before he tenderly touched my jaw and tilted my chin up.

He pressed his lips against mine and I could feel bolts of electricity run through my body. I put my glass down on the table, happily responding to the kiss and he sat back, pulling me on top of him so I was straddling his lap.

"I've been waitin' to do this since you boarded that shuttle." He whispered into my ear while he was trailing kisses along my jaw.

I gasped as a jolt of pleasure surged through me when he lightly pressed one of his hands into my lower back. His other hand trailed to the back of my head and pulled my hair out of the usual messy bun only to tangle in it as he deepened the kiss.

"Yer drivin' me crazy, lass." His voice was husky with lust, the hand that had been in my hair trailing down my neck.

My hips started grinding onto him on their own accord while heat pooled between my legs. I could feel him harden against me and moaned. His lips trailed down my neck, sucking lightly on the skin over my jugular artery.

"Bedroom, now!" I gasped out.

"Which one?" He breathed.

"Don't care!"

Scotty stood up and I wrapped my legs around his hips. I was pleasantly surprised when he could hold me up without a problem. My hands trailed from his shoulders down his arms and I couldn't help the additional rush of arousal when I felt the defined muscles under his shirt. He managed to open the door to his bedroom while still holding me up with one hand under my ass. The door snapped closed after he gave it a sharp kick and he gently put me down on the bed. He knelt down in front of me and I pushed myself up to my knees too. His touches were slower now as he gripped the hem of my shirt and pulled it over my head. For a moment I cursed the cold on the planet more than usual because it meant that we had to shed more layers of clothes before we could get shit down. We undressed each other, trading kisses here and there until we were finally completely naked. Scotty hesitated.

"If ye want me to stop, lass, just say it." He told me softly. "I won't push ye to do somethin' ye're not ready for."

I just smiled at him, took his hand and placed it on one of my breasts.

"I'm yours." I breathed.

My magic was squirming and rolling inside me and I knew that it was binding me to Scotty. He followed my request and started to stroke and massage my breasts tenderly while he laid me down on my back.

"Ye're so beautiful." He murmured, his hands exploring every nook and cranny of my petite form.

I silently admired his toned body. Of course he had to be toned, being part of Starfleet and all. I had gone through the physical training myself. I spread my legs for him and he looked at me, wordlessly asking for permission. I gave him a small nod, readying myself for the penetration. I was a little nervous because this was my first time but Scotty was so gentle and allowed me to stop him any time. He positioned himself and slowly entered me, giving my walls enough time to adjust to his considerable size. I was breathing hard, both in pleasure and pain. He stopped, waiting for me to give him a sign that he could move. I sat up and he wrapped his arms around me.

"Mmmm, ye fit me like a glove, lass."

"Move." I breathed just before I pressed my lips to his again, opening them.

His tongue darted into my mouth while he started his slow, gentle and deep thrusts. We were lost in a haze of ecstasy, moving with each other as my magic invisibly enveloped us, forging a bond between us. Moans and groans filled the room and I felt the pit of my stomach tighten as I neared orgasm. My walls pulsed around Scotty as I let out a scream of his name, coming for the first time in my life. Scotty was soon after, holding me as close as humanly possible and growling lowly as his seed filled me. We clung to each other for about a minute, gasping for breath before he pulled out of me. I winced slightly and Scotty frowned, looking down on his cock and seeing blood. He caressed my face, lying down next to me. He propped himself up on one elbow and pulled the covers over us.

"Were ye a virgin, lass?" He asked softly.

I nodded, slightly ashamed.

"Thank you." He whispered. "That is the greatest gift ye could have ever given me, lass. I love you."

"I love you too."

We kissed and I fell asleep, securely held in Scotty's strong arms.

* * *

Over the next days and weeks my relationship with Scotty deepened and I was seriously considering telling him about magic. He was already a little suspicious about my bag and took to calling me Mary Poppins from time to time. I just fondly rolled my eyes and gave him a small peck on the lips whenever he did that. Three months had passed since our arrival. We had much spare time on Delta Vega and worked on fixing most of the broken things there to keep ourselves occupied with something that wasn't sex. I had put one of my favourite songs on and was working on a broken shuttle, quietly singing the lyrics of the song and swaying my hips in the rhythm.

_Look in the __mirror__ and tell me, just what you see  
What have the years of your life __taught__ you to be  
Innocence dyin' in so many ways  
Things that you dream of are lost, lost in the haze  
_

'Hold On' by Kansas. I simply loved Kansas. The lyrics were deep and the music was beautiful.

_Hold on, baby hold on, 'cause it's __closer__ than you think  
And you're __standing__ on the brink  
Hold on, baby hold on, 'cause there's something on the way  
Your tomorrow's not the same as today_

_Don__'t you recall what you felt when you weren't alone  
Someone who stood by your side, a __face__ you have known  
Where do you run when it's too much to bear  
Who do you turn to in need when nobody's there_

Hold on, baby hold on, 'cause it's closer than you think  
And you're standing on the brink  
Hold on, baby hold on, 'cause there's something on the way  
Your tomorrow's not the same as today

My thoughts strayed back to the Final Battle, to everyone who'd died that day and how much we all lost despite the fact that Voldemort was defeated.

_Outside your door he is waiting, waiting for you  
Sooner or later you know, he's got to come through  
No hesitation and no __holding__ back  
Let it all go and you'll know, you're on the right track_

I had thought that I couldn't heal after everything that had happened but then I had met Scotty. A smile tugged on my lips at the thought of the Scottish engineer. And speak of the devil he wrapped his arms around my waist and turned me around so I was facing him. Without a word he started to dance with me. A waltz surprisingly enough but then again the rhythm of the song was just right.

_Hold on, baby hold on, 'cause it's closer than you think  
And you're standing on the brink  
Hold on, baby hold on, 'cause there's something on the way  
Your tomorrow's not the same_

_Hold on, baby hold on, 'cause it's closer than you think_  
_And you're standing on the brink_  
_Hold on, baby hold on, 'cause there's something on the way_  
_Your tomorrow's not the same_

_Hold on_

At the last line Scotty dipped me low and pressed a tender kiss to my lips. We straightened and I smiled.

"Where did that come from?" I asked, brushing a stray strand of hair out of my face.

"Can't a man dance with his beautiful girlfriend every now and then?"

"Well, when you put it that way…" I smiled, standing on my tiptoes to kiss my boyfriend.

He smiled against my lips and pulled me closer with his hands on my hips. His thumbs caressed my hipbones in small circles. We parted and he still had that smile on his face.

"I love ye, lass." He said softly. "Never doubt that."

"I love you too. And it wouldn't cross my mind to ever doubt you."

Scotty pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and started wiping at my face.

"You got machine oil all over yer face."

I laughed and swatted his hand away.

"Until a few minutes ago I was hanging over a shuttle engine." I replied. "I think I'm allowed to have a little oil on my face."

"I like that. Black suits ye."

I grinned and leaned closer to him. He wrapped his arms tightly around me, tucking my head under his chin. After about a minute he pulled away and picked me up bridal style, causing me to let out a surprised squeal.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"We're going to get the oil off ye, lass."

His grin turned mischievous.

"Do you want to join me in the shower?" I asked as Scotty easily carried me to the living quarters and put me down on my feet in the bathroom we had fixed right after the heating.

"Wouldnae say no ta that."

We undressed and stepped into the shower (a real water shower, not one of those weird sonic things). I turned the water on and we kissed. I shuddered under the touches of his rough engineer's hands. Scotty pressed me against the wall of the shower and I wrapped my legs around his hips. The warm water flowed over us and made our movements together slick and caused them to make wet smacking sounds. I moaned as he sucked on the sweet spot under my right ear.

"Mark me." I gasped. "Mark me as yours."

His lips trailed down my neck and stopped on my shoulder, his teeth lightly grazing my skin before he took a bit of it and worked it between them, hard enough to leave a mark but not bleed. I moaned, enjoying the feeling of being marked by the man I loved. I wanted to be his and his alone. After we had both climaxed we helped each other to clean off and dry. We stood there for a few moments, closely embracing, skin on skin, just listening to each other's heartbeat and breath. That was the moment I decided to tell Scotty about magic, about the War and Voldemort. I looked up into his soft blue eyes and smiled.

"Scotty… I have to tell you something." I started. "But we better get dressed before because it's kind of a long story."

Scotty's eyes turned curious and he nodded, letting go of me so we could get dressed. After that we sat down in our living room. I was sitting stiffly, my hands folded in my lap. I knew it would destroy me if Scotty rejected me but then I would just need to pick the pieces of myself up and move on. I took a deep breath, deciding to do it like a band aid: rip it off fast to get it out of the way.

"Magic is real." I said and quickly continued to keep Scotty from interrupting. "I'm speaking about wand-waving, broom-riding, cauldron-stirring witches and wizards, Scotty. Unicorns, dragons, leprechauns, hell, even merpeople are real."

Scotty blinked and leaned forward, putting a hand on my forehead.

"Have ye caught yerself some virus, lass?" He asked worriedly. "The cold here must be takin' a toll on yer brain."

I softly pulled his hand away.

"I'm perfectly healthy and sane, Scotty. Remember my bag? It's magically extended on the inside. I can even show you some magic if you want."

I pulled my phoenix wand out of my sleeve and pointed it at a book on the coffee table. Waving it in the unforgettable 'swish and flick' motion I intoned the incantation.

"_Wingardium Leviosa._"

The book started hovering about a foot in the air. Scotty's eyes bulged and he waved his hands around the book, trying to find cords or anything that would hold the book up. I ended the spell and waved my wand in a more complicated pattern, easily turning the book into a puppy and back.

"Alright, I believe the magic thing. Why didn't ye tell me sooner?"

There was hurt on Scotty's voice and I hung my head in shame.

"The main reason is a very old law in the magical community. It's called the International Statute of Secrecy of the Wizarding World and was signed by the International Confederation of Wizards in 1662. The second one is that I grew up in an environment that hated anything out of the ordinary. Being a witch and a genius is pretty much out of the ordinary. I grew up thinking of myself as a worthless freak and feared that you would reject me."

Scotty tilted my head back up, forcing me to meet his gaze.

"Lass… Amy, I wouldn't – couldn't ever reject ye. I love ye."

I swallowed, feeling tears prick at my eyes.

"Really?"

"Really really. From the first moment I saw you on that shuttle with yer black hair and emerald eyes. Ye… _enchanted_ me."

I laughed at the last sentence.

"So… you don't mind that I'm a witch?"

"As long as ye don't turn me into a toad we're fine." Scotty joked.

"Well, I should warn you: I'm the last descendant of several old and rich families. My full title is Lady Amaryllis Lillian Potter, Lady Potter of the Courageous and Honourable House of Potter, Lady Black of the most Ancient and Noble House of Black, and Lady Merlin of Avalon."

I carefully left my title as Mistress of Death out of the equation, afraid that it might drive Scotty away.

"Merlin was real." He deadpanned.

"Yup." I replied, popping the 'p'. "I'm his very great granddaughter and the only one able to allow anyone to set foot on Avalon, an island in the south pacific. I'm going to visit it someday. But…"

"But?"

"I told you that my parents were murdered when I was fifteen months old, right? Well, about fifty years ago a wizard went dark, rising to power and calling himself Lord Voldemort. There are three types of blood-status in the magical community: pureblood, halfblood and muggleborn. Muggle is what we call a non-magical person. A pureblood is a magical person born from magical parents who had both magical parents themselves. That's the usual definition. But there are pureblood supremacists who think that having one muggle in the bloodline makes one 'impure'. A halfblood is a magical person born from one pureblood and one muggle or muggleborn. And a muggleborn is the first magical person in a family. Anyway. Voldemort thought purebloods to be superior to everyone else. He said that humanity should be ruled by pureblooded wizards. Many old pureblood lines followed that. Muggles and muggleborns were no more than filthy animals in their eyes." I explained. "Ironically enough Voldemort himself was halfblood. His father was a muggle and his mother a pureblood witch. My father came from one of the few old lines that didn't follow Voldemort, causing them to be called 'blood traitors'. At Hogwarts – the magical school he went to – he met three boys who would become his best friends: Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. And he met a talented young muggleborn by the name of Lily Evans – my mother. They got married right out of school and joined the fight against Voldemort. They faced him three times before I was born. Then a prophecy was made around the time of my birth."

I took a deep breath before reciting the words that had destroyed my life and burned themselves into my memory.

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark her as his equal, but she will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies ..._"

I paused for a moment.

"Albus Dumbledore, the leader of the 'Light side' helped my parents to hide. They used a spell called the Fidelius Charm. It hides a secret in a living person, the so-called Secret-Keeper. My parents wanted to make Sirius who was my dad's best friend and my godfather Secret-Keeper but he denied on the grounds that he was the obvious choice. Instead they made Peter their Secret-Keeper. Peter was weak, nobody would expect him to be the Secret-Keeper while Sirius pretended to be the one. That way he wouldn't be able to give our location away, even under torture. But Peter was a traitor. He told Voldemort where we were and on Halloween night after I turned one he came to our house."

I swallowed around the lump forming in my throat and got aware that Scotty was tightly holding my hand.

"Tell it in yer own time, lass." He said softly.

I took another deep breath.

"My dad told mum to get me and flee while he held him off. If dad had his wand with him he could have held him off but… he didn't have it. Voldemort killed dad and went upstairs to the nursery where mum had tried to block the door. She stood in front of me, refusing to step aside. He would have spared her but she begged him to take her instead of me. So he killed mum too. Then he turned his wand on me. What he didn't know was that my mum's sacrifice had cast a powerful and ancient spell over me. So when he tied to kill me with the death curse it rebounded on him, leaving him to flee the house as a wraith. He had split his soul to seven pieces to become immortal and that backfired on him now. I was sent to live with my aunt and her family. Like I told you they hate everything out of the ordinary. My childhood there was… unpleasant. At eleven I came to Hogwarts, found friends and felt… at home. My potions teacher, Snape, always found excuses to punish me because he had wanted my mother and to him I was the embodiment of what he was denied when my mother married my father. Anyway. All you need to know about my school years is that I never got a peaceful year, my life was in danger at least once every year, the magical press went from worshipping me to pulling me through the dirt to worshipping me again to proclaim me the Undesirable No. 1 to eventually worship me again. I got manipulated, framed, lied about. My godfather was killed, Dumbledore was killed. The year that should have been my last year of schooling was – at least to me – a very Guerrilla-like war that ended in the Final Battle at Hogwarts. Most of the fighters from our side were only seventeen and many died. Then I faced him for the last time after I had destroyed his soul pieces. In the end… he died. And I lived. People expected me to be married to some pureblood heir and have my first child by the time I was nineteen."

"So ye joined Starfleet as a huge 'in your face'!" Scotty laughed.

I laughed.

"That was not the only reason. I told you, I'm a genius. I needed something to occupy my mind with and I have always loved complicated machines. And I wanted to escape the hero worship."

"Who'd have thought my lass was a hero." Scotty smiled and kissed me again.

* * *

That evening we were lying on our stomachs in bed cuddling.

"Could ye read ta me, lass?" Scotty asked suddenly.

I eyed him in surprise.

"Why?"

"'Cause ye got the most beautiful voice I know."

I smiled and kissed Scotty.

"What should I read? Or can I sing too?"

"Do whatever ye want, lass, as long as I can hear yer voice."

I took a deep breath, cleared my throat and wetted my lips before I started to sing a song that was partly Gaelic and partly English.

_Siúil, siúil, siúil a rúin  
Siúil go sochair agus siúil go ciúin  
Siúil go doras agus ealaigh liom_

_Siúil, siúil, siúil a rúin_  
_Siúil go sochair agus siúil go ciúin_  
_Siúil go doras agus ealaigh liom_  
_Is go dtí tú mo mhuirnín slán_

_I wish I was on __yonder__ hill  
'Tis there I'd sit and cry my fill  
And every tear would turn a mill_

_I'll __sell__ my rod, I'll sell my reel  
I'll sell my only __spinning__ wheel  
To __buy__ my love a sword of steel_

_Siúil, siúil, siúil a rúin  
Siúil go sochair agus siúil go ciúin  
Siúil go doras agus ealaigh liom  
Is go dtí tú mo mhuirnín slán  
__  
I'll __dye__ my petticoats, I'll dye them red  
And __round the world__ I'll beg for bread  
Until my __parents__ shall wish me dead_

_Siúil, siúil, siúil a rúin  
Siúil go sochair agus siúil go ciúin  
Siúil go doras agus ealaigh liom  
Is go dtí tú mo mhuirnín slán_

_Siúil, siúil, siúil a rúin_  
_Siúil go sochair agus siúil go ciúin_  
_Siúil go doras agus ealaigh liom_

_Siúil, siúil, siúil a rúin_  
_Siúil go sochair agus siúil go ciúin_  
_Siúil go doras agus ealaigh liom_  
_Is go dtí tú mo mhuirnín slán_

I looked over at Scotty who had closed his eyes in bliss and opened them again, looking at me.

"Didn't know ye could pronounce Gaelic, lass."

"I speak it fluently." I replied. "My transfiguration teacher is Scottish. I had nothing to do over Christmas break so I asked her if she could teach me. You should have seen her face when I started handing in assignments in Gaelic. And my charms teacher Professor Flitwick burst out laughing and told me I should have been an eagle, not a lion, after Professor McGonagall told him how fast I had learned it."

"Eagle? Lion?"

"Oh, yes, you see, upon arrival at Hogwarts the new students get sorted into one of the four houses. They are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin, each one after one of the four founders of Hogwarts." I explained, snuggling into Scotty's side. "Gryffindor for the brave, Hufflepuff for the loyal and hard working, Ravenclaw for the smart and Slytherin for the cunning. The students of the houses are often called with the animal on the crest of their house. Gryffindor is a lion, Hufflepuff a badger, Ravenclaw an eagle and Slytherin a snake. You wouldn't believe the rivalries between the houses."

I shook my head, remembering more than one wrestling match between Gryffindors and Slytherins.

"You need to understand that I was the 'Golden Girl', the epitome of Light, so when I came into Gryffindor it wasn't a big surprise for anyone. But the Slytherins – most of them are pureblood, by the way – are kind of the mortal enemies of Gryffindor. So of course about the entire house Slytherin hated me. That many of them were children of Voldemort's followers – the Death Eaters – only fanned the fire."

Scotty pulled me closer to him and I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"It's in the past, lass." He told me. "Here and now ye're a Starfleet officer, a brilliant engineer and most importantly ye make yer own decisions."

"Scotty…" I hesitated. Did I really want to tell Scotty about the bond? That it would kill me if it was rejected?

"Yes?"

I took a calming breath.

"Back during our first time my magic… responded to my feelings and… bound me to you." I confessed, waving my hand to reveal the bond of what looked like swirling gold dust but was really pure magic coming from the centre of my chest and going halfway to Scotty's.

Scotty blinked and reached out to touch the golden mist. It swirled around his hand, as if greeting him.

"At the moment the bond is one-sided. You can embrace or reject it." I explained. "If you embrace it we will have a mental and emotional connection. We would be able to feel if the other is in distress, pain panic, or happiness. Over time we could maybe even communicate telepathically. But it wouldn't flood our minds unless we concentrate on it."

I left the other possibility out of my explanation so Scotty wouldn't feel like he had to accept the bond. He was still watching the magic swirl around his hand with fascination.

"How…" He cleared his throat and I understood.

"Speak after me." I instructed. "I, Montgomery Christopher Jorgensen Scott"

"I, Montgomery Christopher Jorgensen Scott"

"hereby accept to be bonded"

"hereby accept to be bonded"

"to Amaryllis Lillian Potter"

"to Amaryllis Lillian Potter"

"in heart, mind, and soul"

"in heart, mind and soul"

"until the end of eternity."

"until the end of eternity."

I could hear the slightly nervous tone in Scotty's voice as he repeated the last words. I cleared my throat.

"I, Amaryllis Lillian Potter, hereby accept to be bonded to Montgomery Christopher Jorgensen Scott in heart, mind, and soul until the end of eternity."

The bond stretched and connected with the centre of Scotty's chest. Immediately I could feel the connection in the back of my mind, Scotty's fascination, love, nervousness. I looked at Scotty who blinked.

"I can really feel it." He said astonished.

"Over time the connection will grow stronger and we will be able to communicate with each other over the bond."

Scotty took a deep breath and smiled at me.

"I'm yours." I whispered.

"Lass?"

"Hmm?"

"What would have happened if I rejected the bond?"

"The backlash of the magic retreating would have killed me. I didn't want you to feel like you had to accept it."

The golden swirl slowly faded but the connection was still there. Scotty wrapped his arms around me and rolled over so I was lying on top of him. One of his hands was slowly carding through my long black hair, the other was rubbing small circles on my lower back.

"Lass, I…" He hesitated and jumped out of bed, walking over to the drawer and rummaging through it.

With a triumphant shout he came back and pulled me into a standing position, before going down on one knee.

"Amy, ye're the most beautiful woman I've ever met. Ye're intelligent, strong, and funny. Yer eyes outshine all the stars out there." He opened the small velvet box he had retrieved from the drawer to reveal a gold ring with a diamond. "_An mbeidh__tú ag pósadh __liom__?_" (1)

I blinked tears away.

"_Is ea__._" (2) I whispered.

Scotty slipped the ring onto my left ring finger and kissed my hand before standing up and pulling me into a loving embrace. I didn't care that we were in only our sleepwear. We kissed again and slipped back into bed together. I felt so save in Scotty's arms, as if nothing could harm me. Right before I fell asleep I remembered that Scotty hadn't seen my scars from the War and Vernon's beatings yet because I always concealed them with glamours. With my last conscious thought I dropped them, knowing that Scotty wouldn't see the scars until we woke up.

* * *

I woke up to Scotty's rough, calloused fingers gingerly tracing some of my scars. I blinked and looked at my lover.

"Where did those come from?"

"From the War, from my uncle's beatings, from whatever trouble I got into every year." I replied. "I had them concealed by glamour charms. I thought that now I came clean about magic and we're engaged and all I could show them to you."

"Yer... uncle's beatings?" There was anger in Scotty's voice.

"I don't want to talk about that."

"Okay, but if ye need someone to talk to..."

"Thank you."

I cuddled closer to him and took a deep breath of his scent that was a mixture of machine oil and manly musk.

"Come on, lass, we need to get up." Scotty said and I groaned.

It was just so comfortable to lie curled up next to him with his warm embrace around me! Nevertheless we got out of bed and dressed. I went back to the shuttle, working on the transporters.

* * *

That was how the next weeks and months passed with Scotty and me working on broken things to pass the time. Every now and then I would give him and Keenser small demonstrations of my magic. I contacted Ron, Hermione and Andy with the charmed mirrors we had made to keep in touch and told them that I was engaged. One time when I had just showed Scotty and Keenser my patronus I mentioned animagi and that I had the ability to turn into three different animals: a griffin, a raven and a black cat.

"I can prove it." I said and shifted into my griffin form.

My body was that of a strong pitch black lioness with shining black wings that had a slight green shimmer on the feathers and an eagle's head with feathers that had the same colour as the ones on my wings. My eyes were as green as always and a small white mark on my forehead showed my lightning-bolt scar. I was about as big as an average earth horse. Scotty stared and took a small step towards me.

"_I'm still myself."_ I told him through our connection that had grown strong enough for articulated communication.

My tail twitched and I walked closer to him, my paws making no sounds. I ruffled my wings ever-so-slightly and cocked my head at him. He smiled and hesitantly patted the side of my feathered neck, right above the border were feathers went on to fur.

"Ye're beautiful." He said softly.

I kneeled down.

"_You want to go flying a round?" _I asked. _"Climb up. Just don't pull out any feathers, please."_

Scotty blinked before slowly getting on my back and slinging his arms around my neck. I calmly walked out of our outpost and then took off in a run, spreading my wings. A strong jump and a few quick flaps of my wings had both of us in the air. I enjoyed the feeling of wind on my face and under my wings, flapping them every now and then to keep my height or change direction. After a few minutes Scotty's grip around my neck loosened and he straightened, his hands loosely on the border between feathers and fur.

"_Spread your arms. I won't drop you."_ I said with a mental smile.

A moment of hesitation then I felt Scotty straighten fully and spread his arms.

"Woohooo!" He shouted at the same time as I let out a loud caw.

I started a slow descend in a wide spiral and landed nearly soundless on the snow. I carried Scotty back inside and lied down, allowing him to climb off my back before I shifted back to my human form. Scotty was grinning like a maniac and pulled me close to him.

"Yer amazin', lass." He whispered and kissed my crown.

"You're not so bad." I replied and pecked him on the lips.

* * *

It was six months after our arrival on Delta Vega. I was working on yet another machine when I heard one door of the outpost open. I frowned and checked if Scotty had been there but he was still relaxing in the main room of the outpost. A minute later I heard his familiar brogue.

"What?"

There was a pause.

"Ye realise how unacceptable this is?"

I chose to go see who was visiting and walked into the main room. Scotty was sitting in his chair with his feet propped up on the table, glaring at two men – an elder Vulcan and a young human. I quickly walked over to them and pecked Scotty on the lips before sitting down on the table. The young man seemed confused while the Vulcan's eyes flitted from Scotty to me and back as if he recognized us.

"Fascinating." He said.

"What?" The young man asked.

"Okay, I'm sure ye're just doin' yer job" Scotty continued. "but could ye not have come a wee bit sooner? Six months we've been here, livin' off Starfleet protein nibs and the promise of a good meal! One cannae live off love and air alone, however delicious that love might be." He added, lightly pinching my hip and I squealed in surprise.

The young man's face turned more confused with every second while the Vulcan just allowed Scotty to rant as he flung said protein nibs in the direction of our visitors.

"And I know exactly what's going on here, okay? Punishment, isn't it? Ongoin'. For somethin' that was clearly an accident."

"You are Montgomery Scott." The Vulcan stated slowly, turning his gaze on me. "And Lady Amaryllis Lillian Potter."

I slipped my phoenix wand out of my sleeve and gripped it tightly. If the Vulcan noticed he didn't say anything.

"You know them?" The young man asked.

"Aye, that's us. Ye're in the right place." Mr. Scott replied. "Unless there're other hardworking, equally starved Starfleet officers around."

"Me." Keenser spoke up.

"Get aff! Shut up!" Scotty shouted. "Ye don't eat anythin'! Ye can eat, like, a bean, and ye're done. I'm talking about _food_. _Real food_. But ye're here now, so thank you. Where is it?"

He rose from his seat, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"You are, in fact, the Mr. Scott who postulated the theory of transwarp beaming." The Vulcan said evenly.

"That's what I'm talking about." Scotty replied, sitting down on another chair. "How do ye think I wound up here? I had a little debate with my instructor on the issue of relativistic physics and how it pertains to subspace travel. He seemed to think that the range of transportin' something' like a grapefruit was limited to about 100 miles. I told him that I could not only beam a grapefruit from one planet to the adjacent planet in the same system – which is easy, by the way – I could do it with a life-form. So I tested it on Admiral Archer's prize beagle."

He toasted at our guests with one of the metal mugs we had standing around before taking a swig.

"I know that dog. What happened to it?" The young man asked.

"I'll tell ye when it reappears." My fiancé replied, sounding a bit like the twins when they were caught by Mrs. Weasley. "I don't know. I do feel guilty about that."

"What if I told you that your transwarp theory was correct, that it is indeed possible to beam onto a ship that is travelling at warp speed?" The Vulcan asked.

"I think if such an equation had been discovered we'd have heard about it. We may be far away from earth but as you seem to know _exactly_ who and what I am you should know that I have my methods of keeping in contact." I interjected.

"The reason you haven't heard of it, Lady Potter, is because Mr. Scott hasn't discovered it yet."

Scotty and I rose from our positions. I made sure to stand close to him.

"…Are ye from the future?" Scotty asked, unconsciously slinging one arm around my waist.

"Yeah, _he_ is." The young man explained gesturing to the Vulcan. "I'm not."

"Well, that's brilliant. Do they still have sandwiches there?"

I shook my head as Scotty asked that, knowing how hungry he really was. After my years with the Dursleys where I had been given just enough food so I wouldn't starve to death I didn't really know what hunger felt like any more. I knew it wasn't healthy but I couldn't get myself to feel hungry.

After our guests who had introduced themselves as Spock (the Vulcan) and James T. Kirk ("Call me Jim.") had explained everything to us we led them to the shuttle I had been working on.

"Well, she's a wee bit dodgy." Scotty explained. "Shield emitters are totally banjaxed, as well as a few other things. On youse go." We walked around the shuttle. "So the _Enterprise_ has had its maiden voyage, has it? She is one well-endowed lady. I'd like to get my hands on her ample nacelles, if ye'll pardon the engineering parlance. – Although there's no one more beautiful than my lass." He added with a glance at me.

I gave him a sweet smile as we boarded the shuttle. Inside Spock sat down, typing something into the transporter controls.

My fiancé leaned against the railings next to him.

"Except, the thing is, even if I believed ye, right, where ye're from, what I've done – which I don't, by the way – ye're still talkin' about beamin' aboard the _Enterprise_ while she's travellin' faster than light without a proper receivin' pad."

He rose and walked around to see Keenser sitting on an iron beam that was part of the transporter pad.

"Get off there! It's not a climbin' frame."

"The notion of transwarp beamin' is like tryin' to hit a bullet with a smaller bullet whilst wearin' a blindfold, ridin' a horse."

He leaned over Spock's shoulder to look at the screen.

"What's that?"

"Your equation for achieving transwarp beaming." Spock explained, before rising from his seat.

Scotty sat down in his place.

"Get out of it." He muttered, staring at the screen. "Imagine that! It never occurred to me to think of space as the thing that was movin'."

I leaned over him and kissed him.

"Well, sometimes one has to think outside the box to solve a problem." I remarked. "It's like turning a worm into a lizard. Instead of concentrating on their similarities and making them bigger I had to remember that they were of two different classes of animals."

I looked at the transporter pad.

"We can only transport two people aboard the _Enterprise_." I murmured. "I'll stay here and leave my connection open for you."

Scotty turned to me.

"We'll pick ye up when we can, lass." He said softly before standing up. "Aye then, laddie. Live or die. Let's get this over with."

They took their positions on the pad and I stood close to Scotty who wrapped his arms around me.

"_Fan __sábháilte__._" I whispered. "_Níl mé ag iarraidh __a __bheith __ina __baintreach __roimh tá mé__fiú__pósta__._" (3)

He smiled softly and tilted my head up to look into my eyes.

"_Beidh mé ag teacht __ar ais__ar do shon__. __Fan __sábháilte__. __Is breá liom tú__._" (4)

We kissed and I stepped back, standing next to Spock. Jim leaned on the railings and looked at Spock.

"You know, coming back in time, changing history, that's cheating." He remarked.

"A trick I learned from an old friend." Spock raised his hand in the Vulcan salute. "Live long and prosper."

With that they were beamed away. Almost immediately I felt a rush of panic from Scotty.

_ShitshitshitI'mgoingtodiebutmylassiswaitinformeshitshitshit_

I gulped, my heart was racing but I squashed it down to send a wave of calm to him. What felt like hours later I felt the sensation of falling and then the echo of pain that he must have been feeling. After that there was a rush of adrenaline as if he was being chased. I only now realised that I had gripped the railing next to me so hard that my knuckles turned white.

_"Please be alright and come back to me._" I thought before leaving the shuttle.

I went to Scotty's bedroom which we had shared ever since our first night and curled up on the bed that smelled so much like him. I tried to comfort myself, telling myself that he would be alright.

_"Whoa, angry Vulcans are scary!"_ Came a thought from Scotty and I breathed a sigh of relief.

_"You're alright."_ I thought.

_"'Course I am, lass, not gonna leave ye alone rotting on Delta Vega."_

I smiled to myself. Not long after that I got the faint buzzing of equations running through his head at lightning speed. After that for a while only tension.

"_Scotty, what's going on?"_

_"Jim and a younger version of Spock beamed onto the enemy ship. We're waitin' for them to call us."_

We fell silent and I was still worrying for him. I got a short burst of excitement and pride before there was tension again. Then there was panic, blind panic.

_"Scotty!"_

There was no response but the connection was still open so he wasn't dead or unconscious. After minutes of agonizing silence I finally heard him calling out.

_"Lass! I'm alright! We did it!"_

"_Thank god!"_

"_We're limpin' back to earth with the impulse engines 'cause we had to eject the Warp Core to get out of the pull of a black hole."_ Scotty explained. _"When we're near enough to Delta Vega I'm takin' a shuttle to get ye, lass."_

"_I'll be waiting."_

With that I let the connection be and fell asleep, mentally completely exhausted.

* * *

Three days later a shuttle landed and Scotty jumped out. I ran up to him and flung myself at him. He easily caught me and whirled me around.

"Ye act as if I'd been gone fer years, lass." He laughed softly.

"It felt like it." I murmured. "When we're back on earth you need to meet my family: The Weasleys, Andromeda Black – she was my godfather's favourite cousin and taught me how to act like a proper pureblood lady, and my godson Teddy."

We loaded our luggage into the shuttle and took our seats, Scotty as the pilot and I right next to him. We flew to the _Enterprise_ and I gaped at the beautiful ship.

"Welcome to the _Enterprise_." Scotty said as we landed in the shuttle bay.

We got out and were greeted by Jim and a Vulcan who must have been the young Spock.

"Welcome aboard the _Enterprise_." Jim said with grin. "This is my First Officer Spock. Spock, this is Mr. Scott's fiancée, Amaryllis Lillian Potter."

"Call me Amy." I replied with a smile.

"Well then, Amy, I think the best place for you would be in Engineering with Scotty, huh?"

"Thank you, Captain."

"Go get a red uniform."

I smiled and Scotty led me to a room full of uniforms. I gave the red dress an once-over and grabbed a men's uniform. Scotty shot me a questioning glance.

"Most of the magical world is stuck in the middle ages, Scotty." I explained while changing into the uniform. "And I don't like short dresses. Too revealing for my tastes."

Scotty just smiled and kissed me before leading me down to the engines. We worked alongside each other, our movements like a long-known dance. Because of our connection we knew exactly what the other was doing and could react accordingly. Over the weeks we needed back to earth I became friends with the Communications Officer Lieutenant Nyota Uhura.

* * *

When we got back to earth there were two services held: One for the billions of dead Vulcans and one for all the dead cadets and Starfleet officers. The _Enterprise_ was in dire need of repairs so we had a few weeks of shore leave. Just as I was about to leave the celebration of Jim's promotion to captain I was stopped by him.

"Amy!" He called out.

I turned around.

"Yes, Captain?"

"It's still Jim. Amy, what you said to the old Spock, about him knowing _what_ you are…"

"I'm sorry, Jim. That's highly classified." I replied softly. "I can't tell you unless it's absolutely necessary to ensure our survival."

"Does Scotty know?"

"Of course he knows what I am. We're engaged. Spouses are one of the exceptions. If you'll excuse me now, Captain, I have to be in England in six hours."

With that I walked out of the HQ and met up with Scotty. We had both been promoted to Lieutenant Commander. He smiled at me and offered me his arm.

"Shall we, m'lady?" He asked.

"Always." I replied, hooking my arm around his.

We walked in the direction of my San Francisco apartment.

"Lass?"

"Hmm?"

"How are we goin' to go to England?"

"You'll see."

I led him up into my apartment and quickly changed into a pair of jeans and a simple grey t-shirt. I took a silver tin from the mantelpiece and opened it. Taking a bit of floo powder out I put the tin back on its place.

"Okay Scotty, hold on tight and try not to breathe too deeply. This is going to be nauseating and confusing but it's one of the fastest ways of travel I know." I explained.

Scotty slung his arms around me and I turned to the fireplace, throwing the floo powder into the fire.

"The Burrow!" I called out and dived into the fire.

* * *

_**So, first chapter down. I hope you liked it. Please review!**_

Translations:

(1) Will you marry me?

(2) Yes.

(3) Stay safe. I don't want to be a widow before I'm even married.

(4) I'll come back for you. Stay safe. I love you.


	2. Meetings and Mission

_**A/N: OMG! I would have never thought of so much positive response! Thank you, all of you who has read, favourited, followed and reviewed. I love you and I hope you enjoy the next chapter. It's shorter than the last one.**_

"Speaking"

_Thinking_

"_Talking telepathically"_

"_talking patronus/intercom call/communicator on the other end/transmission from another ship_"

* * *

I turned to the fireplace and threw the floo powder into the fire.

"The Burrow!" I called out and dived into the flames.

I kept a tight hold on my fiancé while we whirled around through fireplace after fireplace until we came out of the fireplace in the living room of the Burrow. A quick wave of my wand and the ash disappeared from our clothes. I looked at Scotty as he coughed, his hands on his knees.

"Are you alright?"

"What in all the blazin' hells was that?"

"Travel through the Floo Network. I know it's unpleasant. But if you're going to marry me you're going to get the full magic experience."

I clapped his back and waited until he had his breathing under control. Then I turned to the Weasleys, Andy and Teddy who were standing there and looking at us. My ten-year-old godson was half-hiding behind Andy and peering at my fiancé. Scotty straightened under the stern gaze. I smiled and allowed myself to be pulled into a huge group hug. When they let me go I half-turned to Scotty.

"Everyone, this is Lieutenant Commander Montgomery Scott, Chief Engineer of the _USS Enterprise_ and my fiancé." I introduced. "Scotty, these are Molly and Arthur Weasley, their oldest son Bill and his wife Fleur with their daughter Victoire, their second son Charlie, their third son Percy with his wife Audrey and their twins Mary and Grace, the twins Fred and George with their wives Angelina and Alicia and their children Remus, Jasmine, Loki and Zoe, Ron with his wife and one of my best friends Hermione and their children Rose and Hugo, and Ginny with her husband Dean Thomas."

I gestured to each of them.

"And this is Lady Andromeda Black and her grandson Teddy Lupin who is also my godson."

Scotty blinked before shaking every hand that was extended towards him. Teddy needed a little prompting but seemed to start trusting him

"If you hurt Amy no one is ever going to find your body." George threatened.

"That girl saved my life." Fred added.

Scotty gulped a little and I slapped the twins upside the head.

"Don't scare him off!" I scolded.

Scotty slung his arm around my waist and pulled me close to his side.

"I have ye now, lass, no way ta scare me off." He told me, placing a kiss on my cheek.

I smiled and leaned my head on his shoulder. Mrs. Weasley ushered us to the kitchen and we sat down around the table. I laughed at the way Scotty's eyes almost came out of his skull when he saw the everyday-magic everyone performed.

"That's life in a magical family." I told him as we were eating. "They grew up with magic. You, Hermione and I are the only ones who didn't know about it from the day we were able to understand it. Muggleborns usually learn about magic when they get their first Hogwarts letter. Or a letter from another magic school for that matter."

"So…"

Mrs. Weasley, Fleur, Ginny, Hermione and basically every other woman around the table leaned forward, fixing me.

"When is the wedding?" Hermione asked.

"We don't know yet. I mean, we just got out of a crisis involving an angry time-travelling Romulan. As soon as the _Enterprise_ is repaired we're going to be sent off to another planet to explore." I replied with a shrug. "And knowing our captain I would bet all my money that we're going to stumble into yet another crisis pretty soon."

"Or it's just you attracting trouble like a magnet." Ron joked.

"Wouldn't surprise me really." I agreed dryly.

After a while I saw that Mr. Weasley seemed to be bursting with questions.

"Just ask, Mr. Weasley." I said with a smile. "Scotty is a genius engineer. I'm sure he won't mind."

Mr. Weasley leaned forward.

"Mr. Scott…"

"Call me Scotty." Scotty interrupted.

"Arthur then." Mr. Weasley said. "Scotty, what is the purpose of rubber ducks?"

I laughed at Scotty's expression.

"Uhhh… they're kid's toys for the bath."

Mr. Weasley continued to ask questions through the rest of dinner, proudly telling Scotty about his plug and battery collections. I had to grin at Scotty's expression of utter befuddlement at how oblivious the magical world was to technology. He turned to me.

"Is that a joke?" He asked. "Please tell me that's a joke."

"I'm afraid not." I replied. "This family is kind of up-to-date. Other pureblood families don't even know humans have been on the moon, let alone deep space. Technology that is higher advanced than late nineteenth century simply short-circuits in areas of high magical density."

"Late nineteenth century?"

Scotty was completely astonished.

"Victorian era." I clarified. "Hermione once showed me her Muggle Studies textbook. There was a picture of a typewriter as one of the biggest accomplishments in muggle technology."

"A typewriter? Seriously?"

I shrugged and leaned back as Mrs. Weasley waved her wand to make our plates pile themselves into the sink and start washing themselves.

"Hey Amy, up for a round of flying?" Bill asked.

"Do you even need to ask?" I asked back, rising from my seat.

I pulled my shrunk broom out of my pocket and enlarged it.

"Okay, ye weren't jokin' when ye said ye were a broom-ridin' witch." Scotty commented. "That's the sleekest broom I've ever seen."

"A Firebolt 2.0. The fastest broom on the market right now. Wanna come and take a look?"

"Wouldnae miss on that, lass."

We went outside. Bill, Charlie, the twins, Angelina, Alicia, Ron, and Ginny grabbed their brooms as well and we led my fiancé to the place where we had always practiced Quidditch during the summer breaks. Fred and George had bought a proper set of balls for the game about two years after the Final Battle.

"Okay." I said, looking around. "We're nine. How are we going to do it?"

"We should warm up first." Charlie suggested. "When was the last time you sat on a broom?"

"Before I went to Delta Vega but don't think that gives you an advantage, Weasley." I replied, quickly shooting up into the air.

I flew a few rounds around the field, accelerating my speed at a steady rate. Then I started to do some easy manoeuvres: Barrel-rolls, loopings, 180-degree turns. Then a Wronski-feint.

Bill let out a low whistle.

"Still as swift in the air as always, Amy."

I smiled and winked before landing again.

"Seriously, mate, why didn't you take the offer from the English National Team?" Ron asked.

"Even more fame? No thanks."

"Oh, Victor said he would be coming." Hermione threw in. "Then you'd be ten players."

"Hmm, five on five." Fred said.

"Two world-class Seekers." George agreed.

"Victor?" Scotty asked.

"Victor Krum, Seeker of the Bulgarian National Team and a good friend." I explained. "I'll explain Quidditch to you: First, there are normally seven players on each team and four balls in the game. The balls are the Quaffle, the Bludgers and the Snitch. Every team has three Chasers. They fly around with the Quaffle and try to throw it through one of the three goals that are rings on high poles. Each successful goal gets the team ten points. The Bludgers fly around and try to throw players off their brooms. That's what the two Beaters are there for: each of them has a bat that they use to hit the Bludgers in the direction of the other team. The Keeper guards the goals. And then there's the Seeker. The Seeker's sole task is to catch the Snitch. Catching the Snitch ends the game and gets the Seeker's team one hundred and fifty points which usually results in the win."

Fred and George opened the box with the balls and Scotty recoiled slightly at the sight of the Bludgers that were desperately trying to get free. In that moment a new person entered the make-shift pitch. I recognized him and smiled.

"Hello." He said, his accent less thick than the last time I had seen him. "Back on the planet, Amy?"

"As you can see. Victor, this is Lieutenant Commander Montgomery Scott, Chief Engineer of the _USS Enterprise_ and my fiancé. Scotty, this is Victor Krum, the Seeker of the Bulgarian National Team and a good friend."

Both men shook hands.

"If you hurt Amy…" Victor threatened.

"Don't worry, we already told him that there isn't going to be body if he breaks her heart." Charlie said.

"Good."

"Now." I clapped my hands together. "Let's play Quidditch."

We quickly worked out who was going to play which position and the game started. It felt good to be playing again. Victor and I didn't really watch what was going on with the rest of the team, we concentrated on finding the Snitch. We would pass each other every now and then, exchanging a friendly nod before continuing on our search for the tiny gold ball. Then I saw it: It was fluttering just above one of the apple trees. I laid flat on my stomach on my broom, pushing it to its speed limit. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Victor chasing after me, quickly getting alongside me. We raced each other for the Snitch. Victor extended his hand… and I snatched it from him right before his fingers could close around it. We slowed down and I raised my fist with the fluttering Snitch in victory. Fred, Bill, Angelina, and Ginny cheered as Victor and I landed. We put the balls back in the box and Victor shook my hand. Scotty ran up to me.

"How is it possible for a broom to be that agile and fast?" He asked, eyeing my Firebolt. "I mean, it's a _broom_."

"Magic, Scotty, magic." I smiled and kissed him. "When you have grown up in a definitely non-magic environment you quickly learn not to question most things happening. Hogwarts for example is sentient. She's a very nice old lady. Well, magic itself is a tiny bit sentient for that matter."

We went back to the Burrow and bid our farewells with promises to visit whenever we were on the planet. Fleur, Hermione, Mrs. Weasley, and the others promised that they would start planning the wedding. I knew that resistance would be futile.

"We aren't going to use floo again?" Scotty's voice was nervous.

I smiled and shook my head.

"No. We're going to apparate to London, stay the night in one of my houses and take a shuttle to San Francisco tomorrow morning." I replied. "Hold on to me and don't panic. Apparition can be very nauseating the first few times."

I took Scotty's hand and turned on the spot, a picture of an alley near Grimmauld Place firm in my mind. As soon as we were in the almost suffocating darkness I could feel Scotty's hand clench around mine in panic. I gently squeezed it to show that everything was okay. Then we appeared in the alley that had been our destination and Scotty doubled over, gasping for breath, his hands on his knees. I quickly checked him over if he had splintered.

"Scotty, love, breathe." I urged him. "I know it's unpleasant. I'm just used to it."

"What the hell was that?"

"We basically squeezed ourselves through cracks in the space around us. It's really complicated and of course magic so I try not to question it too much."

I led him out onto Grimmauld place and came to stand in the middle of it. I stood on my tiptoes to whisper into my lover's ear.

"My house is Number 12 Grimmauld Place."

"But there's no… Oh."

I smirked as I remembered how I had first seen the house appear between numbers 11 and 13. I quickly led Scotty up the steps and into the house.

"Welcome to the ancestral home of the most Ancient and Noble House of Black." I told him with a smile.

Kreacher appeared in front of us with a loud _Crack!_ Scotty yelped and jumped back. Kreacher bowed so deep his nose touched the ground.

"Kreacher is very happy about the safe return of his Mistress." He said. "Shall Kreacher prepare refreshments for his Mistress and her guest?"

"Tea would be lovely, Kreacher, thank you." I replied. "This is Lieutenant Commander Montgomery Scott, Chief Engineer of the _USS Enterprise_ and my fiancé."

Kreacher bowed again for Scotty.

"Welcome future Master." He said. "Kreacher shall go and prepare tea."

With that he disappeared. I laughed at Scotty's puzzled expression.

"Kreacher is a house elf. I inherited him along with all the other worldly possessions of my godfather Sirius Black."

"Like a slave?"

"I know it looks like that but house elves are born to serve. He doesn't know anything else." I explained. "Being freed is the greatest dishonour imaginable to them. I think if I freed Kreacher it would kill him. He isn't the youngest anymore."

Scotty had a thoughtful expression on his face. I sighed and led him to the kitchen where Kreacher was busily preparing a tray for tea. When he was done he let it float off the counter behind him and turned to us.

"Where do you want to have your tea, Mistress?"

"We'll go to the salon." I replied, leading the way up.

Scotty stared at the tapestry with the family tree of the Blacks as we sat down. Kreacher let the tray land on the coffee table and vanished with another bow.

"There's something on your mind." I said softly.

"This… magic, it's a completely different world, lass." Scotty sighed. "I'm not sure I can handle that."

"I'm sorry, but it's part of the package. Magic is a vital part of me, it has been since I was born. You think about leaving me?"

"Never, lass!" He exclaimed. "I said magic was difficult to handle, not that I would leave ye! I love ye."

"You just need time to adjust." I guessed. "Being in the middle of the magical world is something else than my demonstrations back on Delta Vega."

Scotty nodded and I smiled softly.

"That's something every muggleborn goes through at the beginning of their schooling. You should have seen me back after I was told I am a witch. We'll take one step at a time so you can adjust to magic. I should warn you: It's very probable that any children we might have will be magical."

Scotty smiled and pulled me close. He buried his face in my hair and I could feel him taking a deep breath. I took his hand.

"Come on. One big advantage of being the Lady of an old pureblood line is the bloody brilliant master bedroom."

I led him up the stairs to the master bedroom that was dominated by a large four-poster bed. One wall was almost entirely made of a huge window, making the room much brighter than it had been when I had first inherited the house. Scotty whistled lowly.

"That's indeed a brilliant bedroom."

"Do you want to test how sturdy the bed is?" I murmured in a seductive purr, trailing my hand down his chest.

Scotty gently grabbed my hips.

"Let's see." He replied, pulling me into a heated, passionate kiss.

We stumbled back and fell onto the bed. Although I could have easily made our clothes disappear from our bodies and reappear in a corner of the room I didn't want to deprive Scotty of one of his favourite parts of our lovemaking. His hands trailed up under the hem of my shirt, softly caressing the skin just above the waistband of my jeans. I shivered, goosebumps quickly rising on my body at the feeling of his skin on mine. A pleasured sigh escaped me as his thumbs traced small circles on my hipbones. He pulled my shirt over my head and nuzzled my breasts. His hands travelled deeper and he unzipped my jeans, slowly pulling them down until I was lying under him in only my bra and panties. I could feel the latter getting soaked with my arousal.

"Drop the glamours."

I blinked at Scotty and nodded, dropping the illusions that kept my scars hidden. He smiled softly and started caressing and kissing every single one of them.

"Ye're so beautiful, lass." He murmured, his warm breath ghosting over my skin. "So perfect. So soft. So good."

He reached around me to unclasp my bra and threw it behind him. His lips latched onto one of my stiff nipples and one of his hands travelled down into my panties, into my slick folds. He found my clit and started fondling it with his thumb as he captured my lips again, swallowing every one of my moans and desperate gasps of pleasure. He slid my panties off. I snapped my fingers, causing his clothes to land in a heap on the floor. He smirked and growled lowly, the vibration sending another jolt of pleasure through my body. I was more than ready for Scotty and grabbed his hard throbbing member, guiding him to my entrance. He took the hint and swiftly entered me, wasting no time. At times like these I liked it when he took me a little more roughly. Gentle was good and all but sometimes I just wanted to be fucked senseless. And Scotty knew that through our connection and was all too happy to follow my wishes. My moans and screams and his grunts filled the room. Eventually I came, clinging to Scotty and digging my nails into his back. He wasn't long after, filling me with his seed. He pulled out of me and with a wave of my hand the covers draped themselves over us.

* * *

The next morning I was awoken by a gentle knock on the door. I propped myself up on my elbows and saw Scotty still fast asleep. I pulled the cover higher to be at least halfway decent.

"Come in!" I called as quietly as I could.

Kreacher entered, two trays with breakfast floating behind him.

"Kreacher has prepared breakfast for his Mistress and the future Master." He whispered. "Shall Kreacher wait?"

"Just put it on the dresser, Kreacher, Thank you." I replied.

Kreacher obeyed and left the room. I smiled to myself and nuzzled Scotty's shoulder. He murmured in his sleep and pulled me close with his arms around my waist.

"Jus' a few more min'tes, lass." He mumbled sleepily.

"Hmmm." I hummed and snuggled up to him.

We dozed curled up next to each other for about half an hour before Scotty finally woke up. He propped himself up on one elbow and smiled.

"I'm still not used ta wakin' up next ta ye, lass." He murmured, leaning down to kiss me.

We both sat up and I waved for the trays to float over to us.

"Kreacher brought breakfast about half an hour ago." I explained.

"I think I like that little bugger." Scotty smiled.

We had breakfast in bed and got dressed. Just as I was about to open the door of the bedroom a silver lynx floated in through the window, soundlessly landing on the thick carpet. It opened its mouth.

"_Hello Amy._" Kingley's calm deep voice said. "_I heard you were planetside again. How about you come to my office and we catch up? I've got a slow day. I heard you have a boyfriend. You can bring him if you like._"

The lynx vanished and Scotty stared at the spot it had sat on. I pulled my wand out.

"_Expecto Patronum."_

Prongs appeared and bowed his majestic head before me.

"Tell Kingsley that we're going to be there in about four hours."

Prongs nodded and floated away.

"Ye can use a Patronus for messages?" Scotty asked in surprise.

I nodded, walking over to the wardrobe and riffling through the robes in there.

"M-hm. Very effective." I replied. "You only need to know someone's name and you can get the message out to them."

I found a robe I liked and looked it over, nodding to myself. I turned around to look at Scotty.

"You'll need a robe, too." I mused. "Fortunately we have a few hours which means we can get you outfitted at Madam Malkin's since I need to go to Gringotts anyway."

"Robes?"

"If you don't wear robes you'll be too obviously a muggle. If you do you'll pass as muggleborn." I explained. "There are still many pureblood supremacists. My position as head of two of the oldest and richest houses gives me some freedom in all of my public decisions but bringing a muggle into the Ministry would be… would be like bringing a Klingon aboard the _Enterprise_ and declaring him captain." I shook my head. "The press would slaughter me again. I'm not ashamed of loving you but I don't want us to be splashed across the headlines either."

Scotty just nodded. He followed me out of the house and I hailed a cab. (London hadn't let go of its black cabs.)

"Tottenham Court Road." I told the cabby who nodded.

It didn't take long for us to arrive. Scotty frowned when he saw the _Leaky Cauldron_.

"That looks out of place." He stated. "Why does nobody notice that pub?"

"If you weren't bonded to me you wouldn't see it either." I smirked. "One of the reasons why the magical manages to stay hidden: So-called muggle-repellent-charms. Muggles either don't notice something altogether, they see something entirely else or they suddenly remember something very important that they have to do, mostly in the opposite direction. Come on."

We entered the pub and Tom smiled and nodded at me. I led Scotty out through the back and tapped the bricks to open Diagon Alley.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley." I smiled.

Scotty's eyes were wide and he stared at everything while we walked to Madam Malkin's. The woman immediately started fussing around us. I put my lady demeanour on.

"Mr. McKenzie needs robes. He is going to accompany me to a briefing with the Minister. Unfortunately he only has casual robes with him." I explained. "I trust your discretion in this matter, Madam Malkin."

"Of course, of course, Lady Potter. No words about this will leave my lips."

"Good."

I handed her a handful of galleons. She waved at Scotty to climb on a stool.

"What colour should the robes have?" She asked. "And the lining? Any special wishes?"

Scotty was completely lost.

"Simple business robes, Madam Malkin." I helped. "Dark grey with lining in the same colour. Also he needs a matching cloak."

Madam Malkin did quick work in scribbling Scotty's measurements down.

"The robes will be ready in about three hours, Lady Potter."

"Thank you."

I led Scotty out of the shop.

"Why did ye tell her a false name for me?" Scotty asked.

"Because Madam Malkin is someone who likes to gossip. It doesn't matter how much I pay her some day something will leak out. I don't want your name in the magical headlines tomorrow." I replied, walking along the busy alley to Gringotts. "Until we officially announce anything I want to keep you out of the magical press."

I entered the marble entrance hall of the goblin bank and strode up to the main desk, my cloak billowing behind me.

"Good day." I said. "I want to speak to Ironclaw."

"Name?" The goblin asked in a bored tone.

"Lady Amaryllis Lillian Potter."

He slid a piece of parchment with a dagger lying on top over the desk to me.

"Seven drops of blood on this parchment."

I obeyed. The blood arranged itself to write my name in a neat, curvy handwriting. The goblin took one look at it and nodded.

"I will have someone notify Ironclaw of your presence. I believe you know the way to his office?"

"Yes. Thank you."

I led Scotty through a corridor and to Ironclaw's office.

"Ironclaw is the manager of my accounts. Let me do the talking." I warned Scotty before I knocked on the heavy oak door.

"Enter."

We entered and Ironclaw rose from his seat behind his desk.

"Good day, Ironclaw." I greeted him. "May your gold flow as freely as your enemies' blood." I added inGobbledegook.

He smiled, revealing his sharp pointed teeth. He took my hand in his own long-fingered one.

"The same to you, Lady Potter, the same to you. Please have a seat." He told us and sat down behind his desk, folding his hands on top of it. "How can I help you?"

"I came here to check on my accounts since I haven't been on the planet for more than six months. I know you manage them just fine, Ironclaw."

"Of course, my friend. Who is your companion?"

"This is Lieutenant Commander Montgomery Scott, Chief Engineer of the _USS Enterprise_ and my fiancé." I introduced.

"Ah. Mr. Scott, I hope you are aware that Lady Potter is a Goblin Friend and a member of my clan." Ironclaw said evenly. "And if you hurt her you will have the wrath of my entire clan, which counts more than two thousand members, come upon you." He finished with a predatory smile.

I sighed in exasperation.

"Can all of you please just stop scaring my bonded?" I asked, throwing my hands up. "He's not going to ever hurt me!"

"Indeed. If he is bonded to you he won't. Now, about your accounts. I believe you want to take a look for yourself?"

"Yes, thank you."

Ironclaw nodded and led us back to the entrance hall and then to the rails that led down to the vaults.

"Better hold on." I warned my fiancé. "These things are like a really fast rollercoaster."

I always liked the drives down to the vaults of Gringotts and couldn't help but grin when Scotty cheered next to me like back when I had flown with him on my back. We stopped in front of the Potter main vault and Ironclaw opened it. I could feel Scotty's astonishment at all the gold and other riches inside. Scotty followed me inside.

"The thing about bein' rich was an understatement, lass." He muttered.

"This is only one of my vaults." I threw over my shoulder as I rummaged through a heavy oak chest. "This vault holds the most precious items of my father's family as well as gold. These are heirlooms that have been passed down from parent to child for centuries."

I straightened and turned to my fiancé.

"The goblins have been managing our properties since the founding of Gringotts. It was my very great grandfather Robert Potter's idea to invest in Microsoft."

We left the vault and went back up to Ironclaw's office.

"I believe it was to your satisfaction, Lady Potter?"

"Very much, thank you, Ironclaw." I replied with a smile. "May your riches stack as high as your enemies' corpses."

"The same to you. Goodbye, Lady Potter."

We left the bank and I led Scotty to Florean Fortescue's Icecream Parlor. We ordered our ice cream and sat down.

"When we're done we can get your new robes from Madam Malkin's and then we head to the Ministry." I explained, licking on a scoop of pumpkin with chocolate chips.

We finished our ice cream and I enjoyed being a completely normal couple. Madam Malkin ushered Scotty into a changing room at the back of the store and when he came out to show himself fully clothed in robes and a cloak I had to admit that Madam Malkin had done a great job. The clothes fit my fiancé perfectly. I paid and we left the store, Scotty's normal clothes in my extended bag. I grabbed his arm.

"We're going to apparate to the visitor's entrance of the Ministry." I warned him before turning on the spot.

We reappeared in an alley not far away from the broken phone booth. Scotty raised his eyebrows as I stepped in and beckoned for him to come after me but obeyed. I dialled the number.

"_Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. Please state your name and the reason for your visit."_

"Amaryllis Lillian Potter and Montgomery Scott, we have an appointment with the Minister." I replied and gave Scotty his badge after it came out of the slit.

The booth brought us down into the atrium of the Ministry and I led Scotty up to the desk where Ernie Macmillian was sitting and looking bored. I smiled.

"Hey Ernie." I said. "Please don't make a fuss. We're here to visit Kingsley."

Ernie looked up and nodded, waving us through. We stepped into one of the elevators and I pressed the button for the floor with the Minister's office. We soon got there and I knocked.

"Enter." Kingley's familiar baritone called out.

We entered and the black man rose from his seat behind his heavy oak desk. He smiled warmly and pulled me into a paternal hug.

"Good to see you in one piece, Amy." He grinned.

I grinned back.

"Kingsley, this is my fiancé, Lieutenant Commander Montgomery Scott, Chief Engineer of the _USS Enterprise_." I introduced. "Scotty, this is Kingsley Shacklebolt, the British Minister of Magic."

The two men shook hands.

"So you're a member of Starfleet then?" Kingsley asked as we sat down on comfortable armchairs in a corner of the room. "I could curse them to hell and back for taking one of the best Aurors this Ministry ever had. But if Amy's happy…"

He looked at me with a questioning glance. I took Scotty's hand and smiled.

"I'm very happy, Kings." I replied. "I'm admired for who I am, not for what I've done out of necessity. I'm engaged to a wonderful, funny and intelligent man."

"Who's that guy?" Scotty asked jokingly. "Do I know him?"

Kingsley chuckled.

"I see I don't have to threaten you, Mr. Scott. And I think the Weasleys have already done that."

I just shook my head in exasperation.

"At least you don't threaten him. Kingsley, we're bonded. He won't hurt me."

Kingsley nodded and looked at Scotty.

"Call me Kingsley."

"Scotty."

With that the two men shook hands once more and we had a friendly conversation. Scotty filled Kingsley in about the Nero incident as I didn't really know everything about it. I was relieved that the two seemed to get along just fine. When I looked on my watch I saw that it was already dinner time. I rose from my seat.

"Kingsley, it was wonderful to see you again and catch up. We should go to bed because tomorrow we have to be back in San Francisco to oversee the repairs on the _Enterprise_." I said.

Kingsley smiled and pulled me into a hug before he grasped my right forearm.

"Look after yourself out there, Amy. Your Captain seems to be as much of a trouble magnet as you are."

"Of course."

Scotty and Kingsley shook hands and we left the Ministry, stopping once so Scotty could change out of his robes into his normal clothes before we went out onto the streets of London. I hailed us a cab to Grimmauld Place.

"Kingsley's a nice guy." Scotty remarked.

"He was Head Auror before he became Minister." I explained. "A good man, strong fighter, and fierce protector of those who cannot protect themselves."

"He mentioned that you were an Auror."

"Aurors are basically police, just better trained in combat techniques. After the whole thing with Voldemort I wanted to minimize the threat of hidden Death Eaters as much as possible. So I became an Auror and hunted them down."

The cab stopped and I paid before we entered Grimmauld Place. A delicious smell waved up from the kitchen.

"Hmmm, smells like Kreacher's French onion soup." I said, taking a deep breath. "You _have_ to taste that."

We spent a relaxed evening together and fell asleep tightly curled up around each other.

* * *

The next morning we took a shuttle back to San Francisco. We changed into our uniforms and went to the dock to oversee the repairs of the _Enterprise_. The girl was getting refitted after what had happened. New Warp Core, of course, better shields, the hull needed to be fixed, as well as the big window on the bridge. We actually got a say in what we wanted our quarters to be like. The first thing we requested was a proper water shower. And a bed big enough to have the both of us comfortable in it. But most of the time we worked down in engineering, overseeing the installation of the new core. After about a month the _USS Enterprise_ was as good as new and ready to go on new missions.

It was about a year after the Nero incident and we had been sent out to survey the class-M planet Nibiru. When Jim and Spock noticed that there was a volcano about to erupt and wipe out the indigenous species in the process Jim decided to save them and ordered Sulu to park the _Enterprise_ on the bottom of the ocean. Scotty and I agreed that it was stupid. A starship was not built to withstand the salt water that would undoubtedly react aggressively with the hull. But then again, Jim was the captain, so we had to follow his orders and concentrate on keeping the _Enterprise_ running. When Jim and Bones (I was one of the few he allowed to call him that) came back Scotty left me in charge to go complain to our captain. Then we were flying out of the ocean, directly into the field of the volcano. I shook my head, knowing that Scotty didn't approve of that. He came back down to Engineering when we were on our way back to earth.

"That guy will be the death of me." I muttered as Scotty took a tool out of my hand.

"Yeah." He replied, kissing my cheek and turning to the piece of machinery in front of us.

We worked in silence, enjoying the hum of the engines. At the end of our shift we walked up to the mess hall, each of us ordering a sandwich and a drink before we sat down at a table from where I could overlook the entire hall. Scotty had thought that weird before but he understood when I told him that it was a remnant of my time as an Auror. After we had finished our dinner we went to our quarters, quickly falling asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

_**A/N: Thank you all for reading. Hope you enjoyed it. Please review. 'Till next chapter!**_


	3. Into Darkness

_**A/N: This was tough to write. I took much of the dialogue from Into Darkness and putting Amy in it wasn't easy. But I managed. And it turned into a little monster. Anyway. Enjoy!**_

"Speaking"

_Thinking_

"_Talking telepathically"_

"_talking patronus/intercom call/communicator on the other end/transmission from another ship_"

* * *

I woke up and propped myself up on one elbow to watch Scotty sleep next to me. He had a small smile on his face while mumbling parts of equations every now and then. I smiled to myself. This man had made me happier than I had been for most of my life. I could feel his pleasant dreams in the back of my mind and leaned down to lightly kiss his lips.

"You seem happy, Mistress." A deep, rich, male voice said behind me.

I whirled around, wand ready, to see Death standing next to the window. He had taken the form of a handsome man in his mid-thirties. His hair was a mess of ginger curls, he was tall and lean, with green eyes and an angular, aristocratic face. He wore a well-cut black suit with a long coat over it. I narrowed my eyes and put my wand away, sending a wave of calm over to Scotty to keep him asleep. I slipped out of bed and led Death to my study. The fire in the fireplace had almost died, reduced to embers. I sat down in one of the armchairs in front of it, motioning for Death to take the other one.

"I thought I told you to call before coming over." I said.

Death inclined his had.

"I didn't have time to inform you before my visit, Mistress. Darkness lies ahead. People you know, people you're close to, will die or get into life-threatening situations. Many others you have never seen in your life will die very soon." He replied. "All I request from you is your permission to do my job."

"You're not going to tell me who's going to die, right?"

"Christopher Pike."

I was taken aback. Normally Death didn't answer my questions that willingly. A deep sigh escaped me. Christopher Pike was a squib who had known my mother and had been like an older brother to her. Back when I had been at the Academy he had taken me under his wing. He knew I had potential above magic and being the Girl-Who-Lived – God, I hated that title.

"I know that Christopher Pike was a mentor to you and that you look at him as part of your family. I told you back when you united the Hallows: If it concerns your family, you have every right to intervene in my job and demand information." Death explained as an answer to my unasked question.

I stood up, rubbing my forehead and pacing. I didn't want Pike to die.

"Death, I want you to put Pike into coma. I have a feeling that it will be essential that he gets into a live-threatening situation. But don't kill him."

Death nodded.

"As you wish, Mistress. I will take my leave now."

"Is there anything else I need to know?"

There was a glimmer of something I couldn't interpret in Death's eyes but it disappeared just as fast as it had come. He smiled at me and vanished. I sighed and collapsed back into the chair, staring into the flames that were just barely peeking out of the ash in the fireplace.

"Why does fate always want to fuck me over?" I muttered, shaking my head.

I waved my hand in the direction of my liquor cabinet which caused a tumbler of Old Odgen's finest to appear in it. I needed the strong alcohol right about now. A snap of the fingers of my free hand caused the fire to flare again, warmth washing over me as I was only in a thin nightgown. My eyes were fixed on the amber liquid in my glass, watching the way the light broke through it as I contemplated what Death had said. Darkness was coming and we were going to get involved. I took a sip of my drink, enjoying the burn down my throat. I wondered if I should tell Scotty about Death but discarded the idea. He didn't need to know. When I realized that I wasn't going to sleep again I shook my head and rose from my seat, putting my drink down on my oak desk before changing into a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. There was correspondence to attend to as it always stacked whenever I was off-planet. I sifted through the envelopes and parchment scrolls. I loved the feeling of parchment and real paper under my fingers. It was truly something else than the mirror-smooth surface of the PADDs. I broke seals, read letters and answered them as needed. There was an account update from Ironclaw which I replied to with a thank you and a polite request to put the Potter family jewellery to the front of the Potter main vault. A few marriage requests from pureblood heirs which I politely declined. A letter from Victor asking how I was doing and if I wanted tickets for the next Quidditch World Cup. As the Bulgarian Seeker he could get tickets for every game. I put the letter away for later. As the sun was rising over the skyline of San Francisco I had answered the last letter. I stood up from my position behind my desk and stepped in front of the window that overlooked the city. I had the perfect view to the Academy and the Starfleet HQ. I downed the last of my drink, opened the window and let out a shrill whistle. Immediately a small flock of birds of prey swooped in, landing on the long perch standing in my study for just this purpose. One very good thing about the phoenix tears was that I could call on any birds if I needed them and they would do what I needed them for. I tied the replies to their feet and sent them off to deliver the letters. I took a deep breath of the San Francisco morning air that tasted slightly salty and smelled of the ocean. I heard the door open and Scotty entered the study.

"Ye getting' all broody, lass?" He asked softly.

"Just thinking. I have a feeling we'll stumble into the next catastrophe very soon." I replied quietly.

Scotty came to stand next to me, wrapping one arm around my shoulders. I leaned into his warm and comforting embrace, resting my head on his shoulder. He kissed my temple.

"What did ye expect, lass? Jim's our captain."

I couldn't help but chuckle at that, shaking my head. Of course Scotty was right. Jim was about as much of a trouble magnet as I was. Scotty and I turned until we could look into each other's eyes. We kissed and rested our foreheads together. I smiled softly and trailed my fingertips along his jaw.

"We need to get ready for our shift aboard the _Enterprise_." I murmured. "Let's take a shower."

Scotty nodded and we showered together, helping each other clean and dry. Then we slipped into our uniforms with the standard issue jackets over them and made our way to the shuttle hangar to go back to the starship we loved. Whenever we were in space dock we got one night down on earth. Scotty and I got out of the shuttle, brought our bags and jackets to our quarters and went down to the engine room.

* * *

My PADD dinged and I opened the message.

"Scotty." I said, walking over to my fiancé who was hanging up to his elbows in a piece of the _Enterprise_ engines.

He looked up, then at my PADD and frowned.

"They took the _Enterprise_ away from Jim?" He asked. "And Pike's Captain again."

"Christopher Pike is a good man." I replied. "He knows what I am and was the closest thing my mother had to an older brother. Back at the Academy he took me under his wing."

I sighed.

"Jim's disrespect for rules had to bite him in the ass some day."

Scotty nodded and we continued working.

* * *

About an hour after our shift ended we were sitting in our quarters, watching one of my favourite movies. We were laughing at Captain Jack Sparrow's antics when my communicator pinged. I answered it.

"Yes?"

"_Amy?"_

"Mione? What's going on? Why do you sound so panicked?" I asked.

Scotty straightened next to me, asking me with his eyes and thoughts if everything was alright.

"_The Kelvin Memorial Archive has been blown up._" Hermione explained. "_Hannah and a few others of the DA have gone to help. We're trying to save as many people as possible but the death count is rising._"

I rubbed my forehead.

"Thank you for telling me, Mione. I'll tell you if I hear anything. You think Kingsley will do something?"

"_Ron is here to investigate if there is any chance of something magical behind the explosion._"

"Keep safe."

"_You too._"

A sigh escaped me as I put my communicator away.

"A Starfleet archive in London has been blown up." I explained, feeling very tired.

Scotty wrapped an arm around me.

"I'll probably be called to a Wizengamot emergency session within the next few hours. I hold two seats in the Wizengamot, although I usually let Andromeda handle the Black seat."

"It'll be alright, lass."

I nodded and snuggled closer to him. I didn't like this at all.

* * *

Kingley's Patronus floated into our quarters a few hours later just as I had thought it would. It told me that I was to come to the Ministry as fast as possible. I kissed Scotty and apparated to the apartment where I used the Floo Network to get to the Ministry after I had changed into my formal Wizengamot robe. I was led to the room where we would confer. A long oval-shaped oak table stood in the middle of the room. Kingsley as the Minister of Magic had already taken his place at the head of the table while the heads of the old houses slowly filed in. I was directed to the seat on his right side. When everyone was there we rose from our seats. Kingsley looked into all of our faces.

"Thank you for coming on such short notice, ladies and gentlemen." He said. "Please be seated."

We sat down.

"A few hours ago an archive here in London exploded." Kingsley started. "It was the Kelvin Memorial Archive, holding public Starfleet records. Forty-two men and women are dead and numerous others badly injured and traumatised. As of now I can confirm that this happened without magical causes…"

"Minister?" Lord Moffat interrupted. "What is Starfleet?"

I raised an eyebrow while Kingsley glanced at me.

"We have a Starfleet Officer among us." He replied. "I think she can explain it better than me. Lady Potter, if you would."

"Thank you, Minister." I nodded. "Starfleet is a muggle organisation of exploration and peacekeeping within the United Federation of Planets. Our main tasks are the advancement of the Federation's knowledge about the galaxy and its inhabitants, the advancement of the Federation's science and technology, the military defence of the Federation and the practice of Federation diplomacy. We do this by sending out starships on missions of varying length in space." I explained. "As to my knowledge Starfleet Command isn't aware of the existence of the Magical World, except for Admiral Christopher Pike, a squib."

"Humans can't leave the planet." A woman I didn't know scoffed.

"The first time humans left the planet was during the 20th century." I calmly explained. "Humanity is in constant contact with extraterrestrial races. We're not alone in the universe."

I shook my head.

"That's not important right now. The destruction of the Kelvin Memorial Archive was an attack. I don't doubt that there's a conference of all Captains and First Officers of the ships in the area being held at this moment. The one responsible has either already fled the planet or has something else planned." I continued. "Considering the number of deaths caused Admiral Marcus will very probably send out every ship available to hunt them down and get them to face judgement."

"Should we interfere?" Kingsley asked.

"No, unless you want Starfleet to find out about magic." I replied. "I think Starfleet can handle the situation well enough. Starfleet is where some of the best and brightest of the entire galaxy come together. Should I see the need for the Magical World to interfere I would contact you, though."

Kingsley nodded, satisfied with my answer.

"Good. I expect you to come to a briefing as soon as the situation is resolved. If there are no more questions I would close this sitting."

Lady Gatiss stood up from her seat.

"Why do you trust Lady Potter's judgement of the situation so willingly?" She asked.

"Because Lady Potter is a highly trained ex-Auror and Starfleet officer. If you have forgotten it, it was her who defeated You-Know-Who." Neville spoke up. "Lady Potter is a woman I would trust with my life and of everyone in this room she has the most experience with Starfleet. I'm aware that not many of you know this but she is a genius who'd be capable of building weapons of mass destruction from scrap metal if given the right motivation."

"I'm only second in command of engineering on the flagship of the Federation, Lord Longbottom." I interjected. "Said ship is full of genii. I'm just one among others."

Kingsley just raised an eyebrow at me and shook his head.

"Any other questions? No? Good." He said. "I close this sitting with the result that we will not interfere in the matter unless absolutely necessary."

* * *

I exited the Ministry and found that it was already dawning. I yawned and toyed with the thought of telling Scotty that I would sleep in London for a few hours before heading back. My train of thought was interrupted by a message received on my communicator. The meeting at the Starfleet HQ had been attacked by the man responsible for the destruction of the archive. Pike was heavily injured and in a coma struggling to stay alive. I took a deep breath and apparated back to San Francisco, quickly downing a potion to keep me running, before heading to where I had been requested to help Scotty in taking the bastard's ship apart. I nodded to Scotty. I knew he could feel how worn out I was after the gathering of the Wizengamot.

"_Ye need to sleep, lass."_ He told me softly as we disassembled the scrambled engine of the shuttle.

I shook my head.

"_No time for sleep now, Scotty."_ I replied. _"When Harrison is locked up I can sleep but not while he's still out there."_

Scotty sighed in defeat and we continued working until we found a portable transwarp beaming device. It took Scotty about a minute to find out where Harrison had gone. We shared a glance and contacted Spock, asking him to see us with Jim ASAP.

We ran over to the two men, Scotty carrying the device.

"Captain!" Scotty called out and handed the device over as soon as we stood in front of them. "We found this in the crashed jumpship, sir. This is how the bastard got away."

"What do you mean?" Jim asked.

"It's a portable transwarp beaming device." I explained.

"Well, can you figure out where he went?"

"I already did, sir. And ye're not gonna like it." Scotty pressed a button on the device. "He's gone to the one place we… we just can't go." He finished, meaning the coordinates of Kronos, the Klingon homeworld.

Jim took a deep breath.

"You two return to the _Enterprise_." He said.

Scotty and I nodded and made our way to the shuttle hangar to go back on the ship and do our jobs.

* * *

I followed as Scotty walked around the cargo bay of the _Enterprise_ while torpedoes were loaded. Someone wanted his signature. I walked around one of the torpedoes, all my senses tingling and my inner alarm going off like crazy. There was something about them.

"I cannae detect the type of fuel in these torpedoes." Scotty told the man. "Where're the specifications?"

"Classified."

"Well then. No specs, no signature!"

"You need to sign, sir."

"No! I'm not signin' anythin'!" Scotty exclaimed. "Now get these bloody things off my ship. Captain!"

Jim walked up to us.

"Is there a problem, Mr. Scott?" Jim asked.

"Aye, sir. I was just explaining to this gentleman that I cannae authorize any weapons aboard this ship without knowing what's inside them."

"Mr. Scott raises yet another point…" Spock started.

Jim handed him a PADD.

"Report to the bridge." He ordered.

"Captain."

Spock walked briskly away.

"Mr. Scott, I understand your concerns, but we need these torpedoes on board."

"Due respect, sir, but photon torpedoes run on fuel. Now, I cannae detect the type of fuel that's in the compartments on these torpedoes because it's shielded." Scotty explained, clearly getting exasperated. "Now, I asked for the specifications but he said…"

He pointed his thumb over his shoulder at the man wanting the signature.

"It's classified." The man replied in a bored tone.

"It's classified. So I said, 'No specs, no signature!'"

"Captain!" Sulu said from above us. We all looked up at him. "Flight check's complete. We're good to go, sir."

"Thank you, Mr. Sulu." Jim replied and looked back at us.

"Now, if you'll excuse us, sir, we have a warp core to prime." Scotty said and we walked away, Scotty ordering Keenser to get down from the torpedo he was sitting on.

"Scotty! Amy!" Jim called after us, catching up. "I need you to approve those weapons."

Scotty pointed at the warp core.

"Do ye know what this is, Captain?"

"I don't have time for a lecture, Scotty."

"Do ye know what this is?" My fiancé insisted.

"It's a warp core."

"It's a radioactive catastrophe waitin' to happen." Scotty explained. "A subtle shift in the magnetic output from, say, firin' one or more of _six dozen_ torpedoes with an unknown payload could set off a chain reaction which would kill every living thing on this ship. Lettin' those torpedoes on board the _Enterprise_ is the last straw."

"_Calm down, Scotty." _I cautioned.

"What was the first straw?" Jim asked.

"What was the…? There're plenty of straws!" Scotty exclaimed. "How about Starfleet confiscatin' my transwarp equation? And now some madman's using it to hop across the galaxy! Where do you think he got it from?"

"We have our orders Scotty." Jim urged.

"This is what scares us." I said softly.

"This is clearly a military operation." Scotty continued. "Is that what we are now? 'Cause I thought we were explorers."

"Sign for the torpedoes, that's an order." Jim ordered sternly.

Scotty stopped dead in what he was going to say.

"Right, well, ye leave me no choice but to resign my duties."

"Come on, Scotty."

"Ye're givin' me no choice, sir. I will not stand by…"

"You're not giving _me_ much of a choice!" Jim countered. "Will you just make an exception and sign…"

"Do you accept my resignation or not?!"

"I do!"

I stopped and looked between Jim and the man I loved.

"I do. You are relieved, Mr. Scott."

Scotty nodded and grimaced, taking a step closer to Jim.

"Jim, for the love of god, _do not_ use those torpedoes." He whispered urgently before stepping back and handing Jim the PADD he was holding.

Jim took it, looking numb, and turned to me. I shook my head.

"I can't, Jim." I said, squeezing Scotty's hand.

We walked away, Keenser following us.

"_I'm going to stick around to make sure they don't kill themselves."_ I said softly, glancing back at our captain.

"_I don't like this."_ Scotty replied. _"They would find you."_

"_I have a cloak that can hide me from Death himself."_ I explained. _"And I can turn into my cat form."_

"_Stay safe and keep the connection open, lass."_ Scotty sighed. _"I cannae bring you away from this, can I?"_

I smiled and kissed him before discreetly turning into my cat form. I managed to find Jim and followed him and Nyota up to the bridge. Nobody spent me anymore thought than needed to register that I was there as I had done this a couple times before and become the ship's mascot whenever I was in my cat form. I jumped up and lay down on top of the backrest of the captain's chair. Jim walked up to Chekov at his navigator's station.

"Mr. Chekov, you have been shadowing Mr. Scott and Miss Potter. You are familiar with the engineering systems of this ship?"

"Affirmatiwe, sir."

"Good. You're my new Chief. Go put on a red shirt."

Jim clapped him on the shoulder, gave me a small pat on the head and sat down in his chair.

"Retract all moorings, Mr. Sulu." He ordered.

"Yes, sir."

As we left the dock Jim spoke again.

"Lieutenant Uhura, open a ship wide channel."

"Yes, sir."

"Mr. Chekov, how we looking down there?"

"_All systems nominal, Keptin._"

"Copy that."

"_Varp awailable at your command._"

"Thank you, Mr. Chekov."

Jim closed the channel.

"Al right, let's ride."

"Yes, sir." Sulu replied.

Within seconds we were on our way to Kronos at warp speed.

"Channel open, sir." Nyota reported.

"Attention, crew of the _Enterprise_." Jim started. "As most of you know, Christopher Pike, former captain of this ship and our friend, is in a coma fighting death. The man who's responsible for that has fled our system and is hiding on the Klingon homeworld, somewhere he believes we are unwilling to go. We are on our way there now. Per Admiral Marcus, it is essential that our presence go undetected. Tensions between the Federation and the Klingon Empire have been high. Any provocation could lead to an all-out war."

Jim turned to share a glance with Spock. I pretended to doze, my ears twitching as I listened intently. Jim took a deep breath.

"I will personally lead a landing party to an abandoned city on the surface of Kronos where we will capture the fugitive, John Harrison, and return him to Earth so he can face judgement for his actions. All right. Let's go get this son of a bitch. Kirk out."

Spock rose from his seat at his station and came to stand on Jim's right side.

"Captain, I believe you have made the right decision." He said. "If I can be of assistance, I would be happy to accompany you on the away team."

Jim looked up at the First Officer.

"You? Happy?"

"I was simply attempting to use your vernacular to convey an idea."

"Thank you, Mr. Spock."

As we continued on our way Jim reached behind him and started scratching my head. I purred, leaning my head against his hand. Suddenly we dropped out of warp. I fell off my perch with what would have been a yelp from a human but came out as a yowl. Of course I landed on my feet. My fur was sticking up and my tail that resembled that of a racoon was twitching in irritation. I shook my entire body to flatten my fur.

"Engineering manually dropped us out of warp, sir." Sulu reported.

"Mr. Chekov, did you break my ship?" Jim asked over the comm.

"_Sorry, sir. I don't know vhat happened!_" The Russian sounded slightly panicked and I pressed down the urge to run down to Engineering to help. "_Ze kore owerheated. I had to actiwate emergency stop. Eet must be a coolant leak. I need time to find eet. Sorry, Keptin._"

"Mr. Sulu, time to our destination."

"Twenty minutes, sir. But that's twenty minutes in enemy space we weren't counting on."

"All right. We better hop to it." Jim turned to the science station to see it empty. "Where's Spock?"

"Here, Captain." Spock walked onto the bridge.

I jumped back onto my former place and started licking my paws before washing my face with them.

"You're coming with me to Kronos." Jim said and looked at Uhura. "Lieutenant, how's your Klingon?"

"It's rusty but it's good."

"Good, you're coming too. This isn't going to be a problem, is it, you two working together?"

"Absolutely not." Uhura replied with a glance at Spock and walked off the bridge.

I raised an eyebrow. There was a story behind that.

"Unclear." Spock stated.

"I'll meet you in the shuttle bay." Jim sighed.

Bones walked up to Jim.

"Jim, you're not actually going down there, are you?" He asked in a hushed voice. "You don't rob a bank when the getaway car has a flat tyre."

Jim opened the comm.

"I'm sure engineering will have us all patched up by the time we get back. Isn't that right, Mr. Chekov?"

"_Yes, Keptin. I'll do my best, sir._"

Jim turned around.

"Mr. Sulu, you have the conn. Once we're en route I want you to transmit a targeted comm. burst to Harrison's location." He explained. "Tell him you have a bunch of real big torpedoes pointed at his head and if he doesn't play nice, you're not afraid to use them."

Sulu looked nervous.

"Is that a problem?"

"No, sir. I've just never sat in the chair before."

"You're gonna do great."

Jim started walking away with Bones quickly stopping him. My heightened cat senses allowed me to listen to their conversation.

"Jim! Wait! You just sat that man down at a high-stakes poker game with no cards and told him to bluff. Now Sulu's a good man but he is no captain."

"For the next two hours he is. And enough with the metaphors, all right? That's an order."

Jim walked the rest of the way to the lift, slightly raising his voice.

"Mr. Sulu, make sure that K'normian ship is ready to fly."

Sulu rose from his position at the helm and sat down in the captain's chair. He opened the comm.

"Acting Captain Sulu to Shuttle Bay 2." He said. "Please have the trade ship we confiscated during the Mudd incident last month fuelled and flight ready. Captain Kirk is en route to you now."

I climbed down onto Sulu's lap. He gave me a small smile and started petting me with long calm strokes. I couldn't help it and started to purr loudly.

"_Mr. Sulu, I think we found our man._" Jim reported. "_You let him know you mean business._"

"Aye, Captain."

Sulu opened another comm. link while still stroking me.

"Attention, John Harrison. This is Captain Hikaru Sulu of the _USS Enterprise_. A shuttle of highly trained officers is on its way to your location. If you do not surrender to them immediately, I will unleash the entire payload of advanced, long-range torpedoes currently locked onto your location. You have two minutes to confirm your compliance. Refusal to do so will result in your obliteration. If you test me, you will fail."

Bones turned his head to look at Sulu who looked like a cliché villain right now, sitting in a chair with a cat purring in his lap.

"Mr. Sulu, remind me never to piss you off."

We waited anxiously as the three went down to Kronos. At one point the signal of their ship cut out. After about half an hour we had a new signal. They had captured Harrison and were bringing him aboard. I jumped down from Sulu's lap to perch on top of the backrest again. I furrowed my brows (yes, I could still do that as a cat) when I felt that Scotty was drunk. I shook my head and stretched, extending my claws for a moment. Nyota came back on the bridge, Spock was not long after. After a while Jim arrived with Bones. I jumped down and sat down in front of the great viewscreen, starting to clean my fur while listening to the conversation the three men were having. Jim told them something about opening one of those torpedoes.

"Are you out of your corn-fed mind?" Bones asked. "You're not actually going to listen to this guy? He almost killed Pike and you, and now you think it's a good idea to pop open a torpedo because he dared you to."

"Why did he save our lives, Bones?" Jim asked quietly.

"The Doctor does have a point, Captain." Spock said.

"Don't agree with me, Spock. It makes me very uncomfortable."

"Perhaps you, too, should learn to govern your emotions, Doctor. In this situation, logic dictates…"

"Logic? Oh my God!" Bones exclaimed. "There's a maniac trying to make us blow up our own ship and…"

"That's not it." Jim interrupted. "I don't know why he surrendered but that's not it. Look, we're gonna open a torpedo. The question is how."

"But Jim, without Mr. Scott or Miss Potter on board, who exactly is qualified to just pop open a four-ton stick of dynamite?" Bones asked exasperated.

"The Admiral's daughter appeared to have interest in the torpedoes and she is a weapons specialist." Spock stated calmly as always. "Perhaps she could be of some use."

I stopped in my cleaning and looked up. Jim frowned.

"What Admiral's daughter?"

"Carol Marcus. Your new science officer concealed her identity to board the ship."

"When were you going to tell me that?" Jim sounded kind of hurt.

"When it became relevant. As it just did."

I raised an eyebrow and shook my head, following Jim into the turbolift. I walked through the corridors to the brig to take a look at the man who had caused the deaths of forty-two innocent men and women.

* * *

I sat on front of Harrison's cell, staring at him. He looked one hell of a lot like that guy who played Sherlock Holmes on the 21st century remake of the classical Holmes for the BBC, Benedict Cucumber or something. He looked straight into my eyes. I tilted my head slightly to the side, my tail twitching. This man was a terrorist but I wanted to know why he had killed all those people. He certainly wasn't a wizard, nor did he know about magic, apparently. I faintly registered intense concentration from Scotty in the back of my mind, followed by astonishment. The door of the brig opened but neither Harrison nor I lifted our gazes.

"Having a staring contest with a cat?" Jim asked. "You're gonna lose."

"She's a peculiar animal, isn't she?" Harrison asked, looking up to meet Jim's eyes.

"Why is there a man in that torpedo?" Jim asked, completely ignoring the other man's question.

"There are men and women in all those torpedoes, Captain." Harrison replied. "I put them there."

Jim and Spock shared a glance while I narrowed my eyes. So that was why my senses had been tingling around those things.

"Who the hell are you?" Jim continued.

"A remnant of a time long past." Harrison sounded wistful. "Genetically engineered to be superior so as to lead others to peace in a world at war. But we were condemned as criminals, forced into exile. For centuries we slept, hoping when we awoke, things would be different. But as a result of the destruction of Vulcan, your Starfleet began to aggressively search distant quadrants of space. My ship was found adrift. I alone was revived."

"I looked up 'John Harrison'." Jim said. "Until a year ago, he didn't exist."

"John Harrison was a fiction created the moment I was awoken by your Admiral Marcus to help him advance his cause." Harrison rose from his seat, stepping up to the force field separating us from him. "A smokescreen to conceal my true identity. My name is _Khan_."

Jim tilted his head.

"Why would a Starfleet Admiral ask a three-hundred-year-old frozen man for help?"

"Because I am better."

"At what?"

"Everything."

_Wow, that's what I call arrogant._ I thought as Khan started pacing his cell.

"Alexander Marcus needed to respond to an uncivilised threat in a civilised time and for that he needed a warrior's mind. My mind. To design weapons and warships."

"You are suggesting the Admiral violated every regulation he vowed to uphold simply because he wanted to exploit your intellect." Spock stated less calmly than usual.

"He wanted to exploit my savagery." Khan replied, stepping up to the force field to look directly at the half-Vulcan. "Intellect alone is useless in a fight, Mr. Spock. You… you can't even break a rule. How would you be expected to break bone? Marcus used me to design weapons. To help him realise his vision of a militarised Starfleet." Khan turned to look at Jim. "He sent you to use those weapons. To fire my torpedoes on an unsuspecting planet. And then he purposefully crippled your ship in enemy space, leading to one inevitable outcome. The Klingons would come searching for whomever was responsible, and you would have no chance of escape. Marcus would finally have the war he talked about. The war he always wanted."

"No. No." Jim shook his head in denial. "I watched you open fire in a room full of unarmed Starfleet officers. You killed them in cold blood!"

Khan turned away.

"Marcus took my crew from me!"

"You are a murderer!"

"He used my friends to control me." There was the slightest tremor in Khan's voice. "I tried to smuggle them to safety by concealing them in the very weapons I had designed, but I was discovered… I had no choice but to escape alone… And when I did, I had every reason to suspect that Marcus had killed every single one of the people I hold most dear." His voice was only a whisper by now. After a short pause he spoke clearly again. "So I responded in kind." Khan slowly turned. There were tears in his eyes. "My crew is my family, Kirk. Is there anything you would not do for your family?"

_I would do anything to keep my family safe._ I thought.

The comm. opened.

"_Proximity alert, sir!_" Sulu's voice said."_There's a ship at warp heading right for us._"

"Klingons?" Jim asked.

"At warp?" Khan scoffed. "No, Kirk. We both know who it is."

"_I don't think so. It's not coming at us from Kronos._" Sulu reported.

Jim was already on the move.

"Lieutenant, move Khan to med bay." He ordered. "Post six security officers on him."

I decided not to stay back any longer. I ran out of the brig and into a good spot to change. As soon as I was human again I ran up to meet Jim and Spock before they entered the bridge.

"What the hell?" Jim asked. "I thought you quit with Scotty."

"I did quit, Captain, but I have a damn hero complex and needed to make sure you don't kill yourselves." I replied. "I hid on board but I can't take standing back any more and now I want to help."

Jim nodded and we entered the bridge.

"ETA of the incoming ship." Jim demanded in full captain-mode.

"Three seconds, sir." Sulu reported, eyes fixed on his screens.

Jim sat down in the chair.

"Shields."

"Aye, Captain."

The shields were activated just as what looked like a Federation ship about at least two times the size of the _Enterprise_ dropped out of warp.

"They're hailing us, sir." Nyota reported.

"On screen." Jim ordered. "Broadcast shipwide, for the record."

Admiral Marcus appeared on the screen.

"_Captain Kirk."_ He greeted.

"Admiral Marcus. I wasn't expecting you." Jim replied. "That's a hell of a ship you got there."

I frowned slightly when I felt Scotty far closer than before.

"_And I wasn't expecting to get word that you'd taken Harrison into custody in violation of your orders._"

"Well, we…" Jim hesitated. "We had to improvise when our warp core unexpectedly malfunctioned. But you already knew that, didn't you, sir?"

"_I don't take your meaning._"

"Well, that's why you're here, isn't it? To assist with our repairs? Why else would the head of Starfleet personally come to the edge of the Neutral Zone?"

"Captain, they're scanning our ship." Sulu reported quietly.

"Is there something I can help you find, sir?" Jim asked.

"_Where is your prisoner, Kirk?_"

"Per Starfleet regulation, I'm planning on returning _Khan_ to Earth to stand trial."

"_Well, shit._" Marcus scratched his forehead. "_You talked to him. This is exactly what I was hoping to spare you from. I took a tactical risk and I woke that bastard up, believing that his superior intelligence could help us protect ourselves from whatever came at us next. But I made a mistake. And now the blood of everyone he's killed is on my hands. So I'm asking you, give him to me so that I can end what I started._"

Jim shifted slightly.

"And what exactly would you like me to do with the rest of his crew, sir?" He asked after a moment. "Fire them at the Klingons? End seventy-two lives? Start a war in the process?"

"_He put those people in those torpedoes._" Marcus replied, urgency in his voice. "_And I simply didn't want to burden you with knowing what was inside of them. You saw what this man can do all by himself. Can you imagine what would happen if we woke the rest of his crew? What else did he tell you? That he's a peacekeeper? He is playing you, son, don't you see that?_"

I couldn't help but think that Marcus sounded a lot like Dumbledore and his talking about the 'Greater Good'.

"_Khan and his crew were condemned to death as war criminals. And now it is our duty to carry out that sentence before anybody else dies because of him. Now, I'm going to ask you again! One last time, son. Lower your shields. Tell me where he is._"

Jim hesitated before answering.

"He's in engineering, sir. But I'll have him moved to the transporter room right away."

"_I'll take him from here._"

With that the transmission cut off. Jim rose from his seat.

"Do not drop those shields, Mr. Sulu."

"Captain, given your awareness of Khan's true location in the med bay, may I know the details of your plan?" Spock asked.

"I told Marcus we were bringing a fugitive back to Earth." Jim replied. "That's what we're going to do."

He pressed the button for the comm. to engineering.

"Mr. Chekov, can we warp?"

"_Sir, eef ve go to varp, ve run ze risk of seriously damaging ze core!_" Chekov reported.

"Can we do it?"

"_Technically, yes, but I vould not adwise eet, Keptin._"

"Noted." Jim closed the comm. "Mr. Sulu, set course for Earth."

"Yes, sir."

I cringed at that. If my assumptions based on Chekov's reports were right we would be almost killing the ship by going to warp.

"Punch it."

Jim turned to Nyota.

"Lieutenant Uhura, contact Starfleet. Tell them we were pursued into the Neutral Zone by an unmarked Federation ship."

"Comms are down, sir."

Carol Marcus came onto the bridge.

"Permission to come on the bridge."

"Dr. Marcus."

She ran up to Jim.

"He's gonna catch up with us, and when he does, the only thing that's gonna stop him destroying this ship is me, so you have to let me talk to him."

"Carol, we're at warp. He can't catch up with us."

"Yes, he can. He's been developing a ship that has advanced warp capabilities…"

"Captain!" Sulu interrupted. "I'm getting a reading I don't understand."

Marcus' ship was indeed catching up with us and opened fire. We were violently thrown out of warp.

"Where are we?" Jim asked.

"We're 237 000 kilometres from Earth."

"Damage report!"

"Weapons are way down."

"Shields are dropping."

"We're defenceless, sir."

"Sir, we have a bulkhead breach."

"Where's the damage?"

"Major hull damage, Captain." The android reported.

We were still under fire, the alarms blazing.

"Evasive manoeuvres! Get us to Earth! Right now!" Jim ordered.

"Captain! Stop!" Carol urged. "Everybody on this ship is going to die if you don't let me speak to him."

"Uhura, hail him."

Carol turned to the viewscreen.

"Sir. It's me. It's Carol."

The attack stopped and Marcus came on screen.

"_What are you doing on that ship?_"

"I heard what you said. That you made a mistake and now you're doing everything you can to fix it. But, Dad, I don't believe that the man who raised me is capable of destroying a ship full of innocent people. And, if I'm wrong about that, then you're gonna have to do it with me on board."

"_Actually, Carol, I won't._"

The gold swirls of beaming appeared around Carol and she turned to Jim.

"Jim…"

"Can we intercept the transport signal?"

"No, sir."

Carol bolted for the door and was transported off the ship.

"_Captain Kirk, without authorisation and in league with the fugitive John Harrison, you went rogue in enemy territory, leaving me no choice but to hunt you down and destroy you._" Marcus said. "_Lock phasers._"

"Wait, sir, wait, wait, wait!" Jim shouted.

"_I'll make this quick. Target all aft torpedoes on the _Enterprise_ bridge._"

"Sir, my crew was just following my orders." Jim explained. "I take full responsibility for my actions. But they were mine and they were mine alone. If I transmit Khan's location to you now, all that I ask is that you spare them. Please, sir. I'll do anything you want. Just let them live."

"_That's a hell of an apology. But if it's any consolation, I was never going to spare your crew. Fire when…_"

The transmission cut off and we were all silent as Jim turned to us.

"I'm sorry."

We waited for the impact but it never came.

"Their weapons have powered down. Sir." Sulu reported surprised.

"Enterprise_! Can ye hear me?_" Scotty's voice came over the comm.

I couldn't help the grin that broke out on my face.

"Scotty!" Jim and I shouted together.

"_Guess what I found behind Jupiter._"

"You're on that ship!" Jim shouted.

"_I snuck on. And seeing as I've just committed an act of treason against a Starfleet Admiral, I'd really like ta get aff this bloody ship. Now beam me out!_"

"You're a miracle worker. We're a little low on power right now. Just stand by. Stand by."

"_What do ye mean, 'low on power'? What happened to the _Enterprise_? Call you back!_"

He abruptly cut off.

"Scotty!" Jim called but there was of course no answer. "Spock. Our ship, how is she?"

"Our options are limited, Captain. We cannot fire and we cannot flee."

"There is one option." Jim said. "Uhura, when you get Scotty back, patch him through."

"Yes, sir."

"Mr. Spock, you have the conn."

I followed Jim into the turbolift, Spock following us both.

"Captain, I strongly object." He said.

"To what? I haven't said anything yet."

"Since we cannot take the ship from the outside, the only way we can take it is from within. And as a large boarding party would be detected, it is optimal for you to take as few members of the crew as possible."

The lift opened when we were on the deck that held the med bay. We walked out, Spock still talking.

"You will meet resistance, requiring personnel with advanced combat abilities and innate knowledge of that ship. This indicates that you plan to align with Khan, the very man we were sent here to destroy."

"I'm not aligning with him, I'm using him." Jim said.

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend." I quoted.

"An Arabic proverb attributed to a prince who was betrayed and decapitated by his own subjects." Spock stated in his usual manner.

"Still, it's a hell of a quote." Jim huffed.

"I will go with you, Captain."

"No, I need you on the bridge."

We stopped and Jim turned to look at the half-Vulcan.

"I cannot allow you to do this." Spock insisted. "It is my function aboard this ship to advise you on making the wisest decisions possible, something I firmly believe you are incapable of doing in this moment."

"You're right!" Jim replied. "What I'm about to do, it doesn't make any sense, it's not logical. It is a _gut feeling_. I have no idea what I'm supposed to do. I only know what I can do. The _Enterprise_ and her crew need someone in that chair who knows what he's doing. And it's not me. It's you, Spock."

I followed Jim the rest of the way to the med bay.

"I'm coming with you and don't think you can keep me from doing it, Captain." I told him. "Before I joined Starfleet I hunted terrorists. I may not look like it but I am more than able to hold my ground."

"Scotty's gonna kill me if we survive this."

"He knows me."

Jim nodded in defeat and we entered the med bay. The captain came to stand in front of Khan.

"Tell me everything you know about that ship." He ordered.

"Dreadnought class." Khan replied. "Two times the size, three times the speed. Advanced weaponry. Modified for a minimal crew. Unlike most Federation vessels, it's built solely for combat."

"I will do everything I can to make you answer for what you did." Jim explained. "But right now I need your help."

"In exchange for what?"

"You said you'd do anything for your crew. I can guarantee their safety."

"Captain." Khan sounded almost disappointed. "You can't even guarantee the safety of your own crew."

There was a moment of silence as Bones did something with a tribble at a nearby table.

"Bones, what are you doing with that tribble?" Jim asked.

"The tribble's dead." Bones replied. "I'm injecting Khan's platelets into the deceased tissue of a necrotic host. Khan's cells regenerate like nothing I've ever seen, and I want to know why."

Jim took a step closer to the criminal.

"You coming with me or not?"

* * *

We walked through the corridors, Jim speaking to Scotty over his communicator.

"_Ye want ta do what?_"

"We're coming over there. Sulu's manoeuvring the _Enterprise _into position as we speak." Jim explained.

"_Ta this ship? How?_"

"There's a cargo door, hangar 7, access port 101A." Khan interjected. "You need to find the manual override to open that airlock."

"_Are ye crazy? Whoever ye are._"

"Just listen to him, Scotty." Jim ordered. "It's gonna be all right."

"_It is not gonna be all right._" My fiancé disagreed. "_You want me to open an airlock into space, whereupon I will freeze, die and explode!_"

We put thruster suits on and made our way to a trash exhaust.

"Scotty, how we doing over there?" Jim asked.

"_Captain, I wish I had better news. They've locked out access to the ship's computer. They'll have full weapons in… three minutes. That means next time I won't be able ta stop them destroying the _Enterprise_. Stand by._"

There was a comm. call from the bridge.

"_Captain, the ships are aligned._" Spock reported.

"Copy that. Scotty!"

"_I'm in the hangar. Give me a minute. I'm running. Stand by._" There was a pause. "_Whoa, whoa, hold on, now, Captain. This door is very wee. I mean, ye know, small. It's four square metres, tops. It's gonna be like jumping out of a moving car, off a bridge, into yer shotglass._"

"It's okay. I've done it before."

Khan and I turned to look at Jim.

"Yeah, it was vertical. We jumped onto a… It was a… It doesn't matter." Jim shook his head. "Scotty…"

"Did you find the manual override?" Khan asked.

"The manual override, Scotty." Jim said.

"_Not yet, not yet._"

I could feel his exasperation and slight exhaustion.

"_Captain, before you launch, you should be aware there is a considerable debris field between our ships._"

"Spock, not now. Scotty, you good?"

"_It's not easy! Just… give me two seconds, all right, ye mad bastard!_"

We crouched down in position, readying ourselves for our flight.

"_Okay, Captain, stand by. Come on, come on, come on… yes! Okay, okay, I'm set to open the door._"

"Spock, pull the trigger." Jim ordered.

My heart was racing.

"_Yes, Captain. Launching activation sequence on three, two, one._"

The door opened and we were sucked into space. Spock had been right about the debris field. I used many tricks I had used during Quidditch before to dodge Bludgers and other players. It seemed to go according to plan but of course nothing ever goes according to plan. Jim got off course and was frantically trying to get back when there was a feeling of _Oh, shit_ from Scotty. Khan helped Jim whose display was dead by now get back on course and Scotty opened the door in just the right moment. We flew inside and I saw someone get sucked out of the door. Scotty closed it and we fell down to the ground, rolling until we were lying in front of him.

"Welcome aboard." My fiancé panted.

"It's good to see you, Scotty." Jim replied.

"Who is that?"

"Khan, Scotty. Scotty, Khan."

"Hello."

We got up to our feet and I pulled my helmet off. I could feel Scotty's concern for my safety.

"_It's alright, Scotty." _I said softly. _"I was an Auror, remember?"_

"They'll know we're here." Khan said. "I know the best way to the bridge."

After taking the suits off we took the phasers we had brought with us.

"It's locked to stun." Jim explained as he gave one to Khan.

"Theirs won't be." Khan commented.

"Try not to get shot."

Scotty and I shared a glance. We made our way through the corridors of the gigantic ship. I found out that it was called _USS Vengeance_.

"They're going to have full power and we're walking?" Scotty asked breathlessly.

"The turbolifts are easily tracked." Khan replied. "Marcus would have us in a cage. This path runs adjacent to the engine room." He tapped a few keys on a station we passed. "They know they won't be able to use their weapons here without destabilising the warp core, which gives us the advantage."

"Where'd you find this guy?"

"It's a long story."

I summarised the events for Scotty as best as I could over the connection as we continued through the surprisingly empty ship.

"I don't mean ta tempt fate here, but where is everybody?" My fiancé vocalised my thoughts.

"The ship is designed to be flown by minimal crew, one, if necessary." Khan explained without turning around.

In that moment a man came from another corridor and attacked us, others quickly following. I was engaged by three men at once, managing to take them out pretty quickly. Jim looked at the men I had taken out in astonishment.

"Amy, remind me to never piss you off."

"Noted, Captain."

Jim helped Scotty to his feet.

"You alright?"

"Yeah. Where is Khan?"

We looked down the corridor, seeing a trail of men and women lying there. We followed the corridors.

"Where is he?" Scotty asked. "Shit."

"This way." Khan's voice said behind us.

"The minute we get to the bridge, drop him." Jim ordered.

"What, stun him? Khan? I thought he was helping us?" Scotty protested.

"I'm pretty sure we're helping him."

We followed Khan the rest of the way to the bridge and arrived just as Marcus ordered to destroy the _Enterprise_. We quickly stunned everyone but Marcus and Carol. Jim nodded to Scotty who stunned Khan.

"Make sure he stays down." The captain commanded.

Scotty walked over to khan, keeping his phaser trained on the man.

"Admiral Marcus, you're under arrest." Jim said.

"You're not actually going to do this, are you?"

"Admiral, get out of the chair." Jim ordered.

"You better stop and think about what you're doing, Kirk. You better think about what you did on Kronos. You made an incursion onto an enemy planet!" Marcus exclaimed. "You killed a Klingon patrol. Even if you got away without a trace, war is coming. And who is going to lead us? You? If I'm not in charge, our entire way of life is decimated! So you want me off this ship, you better kill me."

"I don't think that's necessary, Admiral." I spoke up. "You know what's funny? I need only one word to cause you agony so terrible you'd do anything to make it stop. I'd only need one word to control your mind. And, in the worst case, I need only two words to instantly kill you. You have threatened and hurt people I look at as family. Let me tell you, that is not a good place to stand at."

Jim glanced at me before looking back at the Admiral.

"I'm not going to kill you, sir. But I could stun your ass and drag you out of that chair. I'd rather not do that in front of your daughter."

He looked at Carol.

"You all right?"

"Yes, Captain."

In that moment Khan jumped to his feet and knocked Scotty out.

"Jim!" Carol shouted at the same time as I shouted "Scotty!"

Khan attacked Jim while I ran over to my fiancé to make sure he was alright. I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw that he was just unconscious. Marcus made a bolt for the door. Khan marched up to him, shoving Carol out of the way and stomping down on her ankle, breaking it. Then he took Marcus' head between his hands and started pressing.

"You…" He growled. "You should have let me sleep."

Marcus' skull broke with a sickening crunching sound and Carol screamed. Khan hoisted Jim up, holding his arms behind his back and a phaser to his head as he hailed the _Enterprise_.

"I'm going to make this very simple for you." He said.

"_Captain._" I heard Spock say.

"Your crew for my crew." Khan continued.

"_You betrayed us._"

"You are smart, Mr. Spock."

"Spock, don't…" Jim started but Khan knocked him out with a beat of the phaser.

"Mr. Spock, give me my crew."

"_And what will you do when you get them?_"

"Continue the work we were doing before we were banished."

"_Which, as I understand it, involves the mass genocide of any being you find to be less than superior._"

"Shall I destroy you, Mr. Spock? Or will you give me what I want?"

Hatred burned inside me. Hatred against a man who had killed dozens of people, who had hurt the man I loved more than anything in the world and who was now threatening my family. I got up to my feet, slipping the Elder Wand into my right hand.

"_Khan._" I hissed, almost slipping into Parseltongue. "It took me more than fifteen years to hunt down and kill the last person who threatened my family. But believe me, I've gotten better since then. I have powers you know _nothing_ about."

"What could _you_ do to me?" Khan taunted. "Turn into a cat and scratch me?"

I didn't answer and gripped the Elder Wand more tightly.

"_We have no transporter capabilities._" Spock spoke up and I got the feeling he had a plan.

As much as I didn't want it I stepped back and put the Elder Wand back in its sheath in my sleeve. Khan turned back to the screen.

"Fortunately mine are perfectly functional. Drop your shields."

"_If I do so, I have no guarantee that you will not destroy the _Enterprise_._"

"Well, let's play this out, logically then, Mr. Spock. Firstly, I will kill your Captain to demonstrate my resolve. Then if yours holds, I will have no choice but to kill you and your entire crew."

I clenched my fists in anger, magic crackling around me and charging the air with static electricity. I just knew Spock was planning something and any interference from me might just destroy said plan.

"_If you destroy our ship, you will also destroy your own people._"

"Your crew requires oxygen to survive, mine does not. I will target your life support systems located behind the aft nacelle. And after every single person aboard your ship suffocates, I will walk over your cold corpses to recover my people."

I couldn't help the thought that in his twisted way Khan really cared for his crew.

"Now, shall we begin?"

"_Lower shields._"

"A wise choice, Mr. Spock. I see your seventy-two torpedoes are still in their tubes. If they are not mine, Commander, I will know it."

"_Vulcans do not lie. The torpedoes are yours._"

"Thank you, Mr. Spock."

"_I have fulfilled your terms. Now fulfil mine._" Spock demanded.

"Well, Kirk, it seems apt to return you to your crew." Khan said, just as Scotty came to. "After all, no ship should go down without her captain."

He didn't beam me away. I narrowed my eyes.

"Do you think you can keep me here just by not beaming me away?" I asked. "Wrong."

I apparated into the brig of the _Enterprise_ where I could feel Scotty. The _Vengeance_ opened fire on us. Scotty and Jim took Carol between them to help her to the med bay.

"_Crew of the _Enterprise_, prepare for imminent proximity detonation._" Spock's voice warned.

"What's he talkin' about? What detonation?" Scotty asked.

"The torpedoes. He armed the damn torpedoes!" Jim replied.

We could feel the shockwaves of the explosion lightly rumbling through the ground under our feet as we entered the med bay.

"Bones!" Jim called out.

"Nurse!"

A pair of nurses took Carol and we stepped up to Bones.

"Good to see you, Jim." Bones remarked.

"You helped Spock detonate those torpedoes?"

"Damn right I did."

"He killed Khan's crew!" Jim panted, turning to Scotty and me.

"Spock's cold, but he's not that cold." Bones replied. "I've got Khan's crew."

He gestured to a closed-off part of the med bay that held an array of cryo tubes.

"Seventy-two human popsicles safe and sound in their cryo tubes."

"Son of a bitch!"

In that moment all the lights went out. That could only mean that the central power grid was failing as well as apparently the auxiliary power. The ground beneath our feet tilted.

"We're caught in Earth's gravity!" I shouted.

An explosion rocked the ship and alarms blazed around us.

"Engage emergency lockdown!" Bones shouted, running over to the bed Carol was lying on and fastening a belt around her. "I hope you don't get seasick."

"Do you?"

"Yeah."

Evacuation protocols were initiated but Scotty, Jim and I didn't listen to them as we ran out of med bay.

"One day I've been off this ship!" Scotty ranted. "One bloody day!"

"Stop!" I shouted. "We need to go faster. Jim, we don't have time for me to explain. Just climb up, hold on, and don't pull any feathers out."

With that I changed into my griffin form.

"What the…"

Jim didn't get to finish as Scotty pulled him on my back behind him and I took off on a run. I spread my wings as the ship tilted again, managing to keep us in a horizontal position.

"There won't be time for evacuation if we don't get power to stabilise the damn ship!" Scotty shouted.

"Can we restore it?" Jim asked.

"Only from engineering. We have to get back to the warp core."

I landed and ran again, jumping over the entrance of another corridor without slowing down as I was forced to run on the wall. When we came to engineering the catwalks and stairs got too narrow for me to walk on so I simply took off in the air, carefully balancing the tilting motions of the _Enterprise_. Then I landed and changed back as soon as the men had climbed off my back. Chekov was there with us.

"Even if we get the warp core online, we've still got to redirect the power!" Scotty shouted over the loud hissing of the damaged machines.

"He's right, Keptin!" Chekov agreed.

"What are you talking about?"

"Someone has to hit the manual override." I explained.

"Laddie, there's a switch…" Scotty started.

"Behind ze deflector dish! I'll flip ze svitch!"

And he took off while we made our way to the warp core. We got to the station right next to it.

"_Core misaligned. Danger."_ The computer reported.

"Oh, no, no, no, no!" Scotty shook his head.

"What?" Jim asked panting.

"The housings are misaligned! There's no way we can redirect the power!"

I felt the exhaustion of not sleeping for more than 24 hours and constant running and using magic to keep me on my feet catch up with me.

_Not now!_ I thought frantically, knowing I was about to pass out.

My magical core felt drained and the last thing I heard was Scotty telling Jim that the _Enterprise_ was dead before everything around me went black.

* * *

_**A/N: I couldn't find a way to include Amy in the core scene without making it weird. I just don't want to reveal the whole Mistress of Death thing to the crew (including Scotty) yet. Hope you liked it! Reviews are love!**_


	4. Aftermath

_**A/N: Sooo… Can't say much about this. By the way, Death looks like Tom Hiddleston in the clothes Loki wore in Stuttgart. Hope you like it.**_

* * *

I opened my eyes to find myself in what looked like a living room. I was sitting in an armchair, a fire crackling in the fireplace. Two other chairs were standing there, the one next to me empty, the one across from me occupied by Death. A coffee table stood between the chairs, a tray with tea ready on it. Death smiled at me.

"Hello, Mistress. I see you have almost completely drained your core." He greeted me. "You could say your body went into emergency shutdown. Tea?"

There was no way of waking up before my core was recovered so I nodded.

"Milk and two sugars please." I said and took the cup offered by Death. "Are we expecting company?" I asked with a glance at the third chair.

"Your Captain Kirk is going to join us soon." Death replied, taking a sip of his tea.

I took a sip of my own and hummed at the taste. You just couldn't get decent tea in North America.

"I guess he's not really going to die as you didn't tell me about his impending death like you did with Pike."

"It's not his destiny and I don't really want Fate to get cross with me." Death explained.

I smirked. I knew he had a thing for Fate. After everything that happened with Voldemort Fate and I got along pretty well. I leaned back in my chair, crossing my legs.

"I guess everything is going to be as alright as possible under the circumstances." I sighed. "I saw many crew members die while we were hurtling down to earth."

"They are at peace, Amaryllis. You have had no part in their deaths as you weren't the one to destroy the core, causing the power to fail."

I nodded and was silent, sipping my tea. I knew Death was right but that didn't stop my hero complex from making me feel like I could have done more. A sigh escaped me and I shook my head just as the door opened and a reaper led Jim into the room. I smiled at the confused man.

"Jim. How nice of you to join us for tea." I said. "Have a seat."

Jim frowned and sat down in the empty chair.

"Jim, Death. Death, James T. Kirk." I introduced while pouring the tea. "Jim? Milk? Sugar?"

"Is this real?" Jim asked. "Or is it in my head?"

I smirked to myself, tempted to reply the same thing Dumbledore told me years ago but refrained from it. Instead I pushed a fresh cup of tea into Jim's hands and sat back.

"It is real, Jim." I said softly. "As real as the _Enterprise_ and Khan."

"Where are we then?"

"This place has many names." Death explained. "You might know it as Limbo."

"Limbo? So I'm dead?"

"Not yet. If you were you wouldn't be having tea with us." I shook my head. "We are just waiting for our bodies to recover. Death assured me that you're not going to die."

"What about you?"

"Let that be my concern. I drained my energy reserves so my body essentially went into emergency stop. Drink your tea, Jim, or it will get cold."

Jim blinked and took a sip of his tea. I just looked at him and waited for the inevitable question.

"What are you?" He finally asked. "I mean, you can change into that eagle-lion-thingy…"

"That was a griffin. The cat was me too, by the way." I told Jim with a smile. "I'm as human as you are, Jim. Just with a few… benefits."

"Benefits?"

"Powers." I clarified. "Powers that have been in humans since the beginning. Well, we're a minority of the human population, really. I think about ten percent or something."

"What kind of powers?"

"Do you believe in magic, Jim?"

"Magic like wand-waving, broom-riding, cauldron- stirring fairytale-witches?"

"Yes, like that. Maybe not exactly like the witches in fairytales. But we have robes and pointy hats and the whole thing. There's an entire hidden community of witches and wizards all over Earth with governments, schools, hospitals and sports."

"Why do you hide?" Jim seemed confused.

"Salem ringing any bells, Jim? In 1662 the International Confederation of Wizards signed the International Statue of Secrecy of the Wizarding World. Although the non-magical humans – we call them muggles, by the way – almost never caught a real witch or wizard and if they did most of them could easily escape the wizards from back then didn't want to take any risks." I explained. "This is why the entire magical community went into hiding under spells and wards to keep ourselves undetected by muggles. Advanced technology that isn't shielded short-circuits in areas if high magical density. I've shielded the entire _Enterprise_ and every bit of technology on board – including personal PADDs - during the repairs after the Nero incident. She's the only ship in the entire fleet that could withstand an army of witches and wizards as long as I'm alive."

Jim set his teacup down and sighed.

"Back on the _Vengeance_, what you told Marcus…"

"Three curses, Jim. They are known as the Unforgivables and outlawed. The Cruciatus activates all of your pain receptors at once. It feels as if liquid fire gets poured into your veins while you get stabbed by burning hot knifes. Five minutes under that curse and you will suffer after effects for months and nightmares of the pain for years. Ten minutes and you will suffer from the effects for the rest of your life. Fifteen minutes and your mind inevitably breaks, leaving you in an almost vegetable state. The Imperiatus controls your mind and actions. And the Death Curse is pretty self-explanatory."

"So… are you more a Glinda- or Wicked-Witch-of-the-West-type?"

I raised an eyebrow.

"Really, Jim? Black or White? I consider myself more light grey. I don't like using dark spells but if it's necessary to save people I will do it."

"She has a temper worse than Fate." Death commented over his teacup and I shot him a glare.

"Says the guy who could kill every living thing in the universe with a thought but doesn't have the balls to ask the woman he has a major crush on out."

"This is surreal." Jim muttered.

"For me this is pretty normal." I shrugged.

"Amaryllis, Jim will wake up shortly." Death said.

I nodded to him and leaned forward.

"Jim, you can choose now: You can either forget about this thing, about me being a witch and we go back to what it was like before, or you keep the knowledge you gained here."

"Will something happen to me if I keep it?"

I smiled.

"No. Only your view of the world will maybe change a little. It's time for you to wake up now, Jim."

Jim faded from the room. I emptied my cup and rose from my seat.

"We'll see each other around, I guess." I told Death who just smiled and inclined his head to me before vanishing as I found my way back into my consciousness.

* * *

The first thing I got aware of was a warm, rough, calloused hand gently carding through my hair. There was the sound of a steadily beeping heart monitor but it was overlaid with something else… Scotty's voice. The familiar, loved Scottish burr was reciting Gaelic poetry, telling of heroes of old and their victories. Scotty's other hand was holding mine, rubbing small circles on its back. I opened the connection and stirred, causing the hand in my hair to stop and join the hand clutching mine. I blinked my eyes open and looked at Scotty, feeling his warm relief wash through me.

"Hey." I whispered, my voice hoarse and dry.

Scotty quickly grabbed a glass of water standing on the bedside table and gave it to me. I gulped the cool liquid down, feeling better now. I sunk back into the pillows.

"Don't ye dare scarin' me like that again, lass." Scotty scolded softly. "Ye just dropped there an' the connection slammed closed like the door of a teenager's room! What happened?"

"You know I didn't sleep before the whole Khan thing. Well, I pretty much used magic, which in its essence is pure energy, to keep me on my feet. I drained my magical core and my body essentially put itself into emergency shutdown. How long was I out?"

"About as long as Jim. Two weeks, lass."

"Not the longest time I've ever been unconscious." I shrugged. "Remind me to tell you the story of the Philosopher's Stone one day."

The door of the room hissed open and Bones entered, wearing a white hospital uniform with the Starfleet badge on it.

"Look who's back in the land of the livin'" He said in his gruff southern drawl. "Scotty was worried sick about you."

"Just needed to recharge my batteries." I replied. "I take it you caught Khan?"

"He's frozen again, now." Bones replied, taking a tricorder and waving it over me. "Jim that bastard almost got himself killed in the process. Your vitals are normal, you're physically completely fine."

"Does that mean you're clearing me?"

"No. You were unconscious for two weeks."

"I'm fine." I insisted.

"That's still my decision."

I huffed in irritation and crossed my arms.

"My God, you're worse than Jim. At least you're not allergic against ninety percent of the medication I could give you."

He shook his head and went to the door, intending on opening it when it opened from the outside and the twins came in, wearing the magenta jackets they always wore at the WWW shops. They gave me identical grins.

"It is wonderful to see you, Amy." George said.

"Absolutely marvellous." Fred added.

I laughed at Bones' expression.

"Fred, George, this is Dr. Leonard McCoy, the Chief Medical Officer of the _USS Enterprise_." I introduced. "Doctor, these are my brothers…"

"Gred and Forge Weasley, at your service." The twins said in perfect unison with an exaggerated, perfectly synchronised bow.

"How is our silent partner?" George asked.

"Will she -" Fred started.

"- ever be able-" George continued.

"- to play the violin again?" They finished together and I couldn't keep the broad grin off my face.

Bones sent me a helpless look.

"Yes, they're always like this." I answered the unspoken question.

The doctor shook his head in exasperation.

"I pity your parents." He said. "Raising those two must have been hell."

"We're not related by blood." I explained. "I'm an orphaned only child but the Weasleys treat me like one of their own. The people I call my brothers and sisters are my family in all but blood."

George suddenly slapped his forehead.

"We almost forgot the reason for our visit, Forge!" He exclaimed.

"Merlin, Gred, you're right! We brought something for you!"

With that they fetched a box from the hospital corridor.

"A Marauder Emergency Package."

"Including but not limited to the most essential pranking supplies, –"

"- Honeyduke's finest for the sweet tooth, -"

"- and a few of WWW's newest products exclusively for our silent partner to use first before they go to sale."

Bones left the room, still shaking his head. I grinned and accepted a tight hug from the twins.

"You planning on opening a side branch of WWW in San Francisco?" I asked. "Or why are you wearing your work jackets?"

"But of course, sister dear." Fred grinned.

"I'm sorry, Ames, but we have to go." George said.

"Running a big business, I know"

We shared another hug and then the twins were gone. Scotty turned back to me.

"I like the two but I'm glad we're alone again."

He leaned forward and kissed me to which I responded happily.

* * *

On Bones' orders I had to spend the next week in hospital. Scotty was always very reluctant to leave my side but I managed to get him to go sleep in the apartment. Thankfully Bones allowed me to have my PADD with me so I wouldn't die of boredom. I was also allowed to walk around the hospital and visited Pike one day. I was wearing one of those hospital gowns with a long, flowing, silken, willow green nightgown over it. I knocked, not expecting an answer.

"Come in!" My mentor's familiar voice called out.

I entered the room to find him sitting in the bed with pillows supporting him. He smiled warmly and beckoned me closer.

"I'm glad you're better, Uncle Chris." I said softly. "I heard it was a close call."

I sat down next to the bed.

"I heard you were unconscious for two weeks." He replied.

"I drained my core by using magic to keep me on my feet through the whole thing. That's why I passed out." I shrugged. "Scotty was worried sick, according to Bones – I mean Dr. McCoy."

"I can imagine. That poor man is head over heels in love with you." Chris chuckled.

I smiled.

"As I am with him. He's a wonderful, funny, intelligent man who doesn't see the Girl-Who-Lived, who doesn't see the daughter of James and Lily but _Amy_. He… he is much like you in that aspect. I mean, most people I meet who know who I am don't see past the scar, or mum's eyes."

I shook my head.

"And most muggles think I'm weak because of my stature."

"And they get taught a lesson if they manage to piss you off." Chris grinned. "I remember that one cadet who harassed you that one time in your second year. You broke his wrist because he wouldn't take his hand off your backside."

I grinned, remembering that particular incident.

"To be fair I told him three times to take his hand away if he wanted to keep it."

Chris chuckled.

"Whenever you're like that you remind me so much of Lily. She was a force to be reckoned with when angry."

"Sirius told me the same. 'Girls are scary, vicious and _do not play fair_.' He told Ron once."

Chris was full-on laughing now.

"I can imagine him saying that. He always had a knack for angering your mother."

I stayed for another half an hour and we talked about everything and nothing before I returned to my own room.

* * *

As soon as Bones cleared me to get out of hospital I threw my clothes on and left the place as quickly as possible. Having spent a considerable amount of time in the hospital wing at Hogwarts had made me _very_ distasteful of anything resembling a hospital. I knew I was a horrible patient but that didn't stop me. Scotty and I walked out into the fresh morning air and I smiled, looking at the clear blue sky above San Francisco. Scotty and I walked to our apartment. It felt very surreal, seeing the people around us go about with their lives when there had been a madman running through the city only weeks ago. I smiled when Scotty enthusiastically talked about the enhancements he would add to the _Enterprise_ during the repairs that would take much longer than last time since the _Vengeance_ had all but completely fried her.

"Lass?" He asked after we had been silent for a few moments.

"Hmmm?"

"I want ta get married before we start on that five-year-mission."

I blinked for a moment before smiling widely.

"Me too, Scotty." I replied. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Scotty grinned, picked me up and whirled me around before pulling me into a fierce kiss in the middle of a busy street in San Francisco. I heard some people go "awww" but ignored it completely in favour of the man I loved and the happiness we had together.

* * *

The next morning I woke up being spooned by Scotty who had buried his face in my hair and was murmuring in his sleep. My head rested on his right arm while his left arm was slung tightly around my waist, keeping me close to him. I sighed contently and closed my eyes again, snuggling closer. But my cosy morning was broken by the sound of claws tapping on the window. I groaned and reluctantly opened my eyes, looking over to the window to see an owl with the _Daily Prophet_ tied to its leg. I carefully wiggled out of my fiancé's grasp before padding over to the window on bare feet and opening it. The bird swooped in and landed on the drawer, sticking its leg out to me. I shook my head, taking the newspaper and paying. The owl ruffled its feathers and flew out of the window again. I was tempted to just set the newspaper aside and crawl back into bed to Scotty when my gaze landed on the moving picture that took up half of the front page. It showed Scotty and me the day before, kissing, smiling and generally being happy.

GIRL-WHO-LIVED SEEN WITH MYSTERY MAN IN SAN FRANCISCO

The headline declared. My face twisted into a snarl.

"I'm going to kill her." I hissed when I saw the name of the journalist who wrote the article: _Rita Skeeter_.

"Lass?"

I turned to Scotty who frowned at me, obviously feeling and seeing my anger.

"They can't let me live my life without plastering it across the headlines!" I exclaimed, throwing the _Prophet_ on the bed. "And I thought I had gotten that damn harpy of a woman to never publish anything about me again."

Scotty picked the newspaper up and skimmed over the article that was shamelessly blown up and filled with rumours while I paced in front of the bed.

"That's a load of bullshit." Scotty commented, tossing the paper aside and standing up.

He wrapped his arms around me and I sighed, leaning my head against his chest to hear is heartbeat.

"You should have seen the lies she spread about me when I was fourteen and fifteen. According to her I had slept my way through half of the male population of Hogwarts." I mumbled. "She made me out to be a fame-seeking whore. Then Hermione found out she was an unregistered Animagus – yes, Animagi have to be registered at the Ministry to make sure they don't abuse their ability – and threatened to alert the Ministry if Skeeter ever published anything like that about one of us ever again. That reminds me…"

I pulled my communicator out and dialled Hermione.

"Mione? Have you read the _Prophet_ of today yet?"

"_Already at it, Amy. Don't worry. I'll tear that woman apart. We've stopped any more copies from being delivered or sold."_

"You're the best, Mione. Tear that harpy to the ground until she's got nothing left."

"_You bet on that."_

I ended the call and let out a deep breath.

"I'm lucky to have friends like Hermione. She and Ron stood by my side through all the shit that happened ever since I entered the magical world."

Scotty just held me tighter, letting me feel his support.

"I'm sorry for pulling you into my problems with the magical press. I told you what they were like to me. After the War I released a press statement with the help of Ironclaw. He still helps me whenever I have problems with publicity."

"It's nae a problem, lass. I signed up for this when I asked ye ta marry me."

I smiled and took a deep breath of Scotty's unique scent before pulling out of his embrace.

"Well, now we're fully awake, anyway." I remarked. "We're not needed at the moment. That means I can start preparations for our wedding."

"Do ye need ta?"

"Scotty, this is going to be a half-magical wedding. As far as I'm aware your family knows nothing about magic. Which means I'm going to have to make sure the wedding doesn't break the Statue of Secrecy. I need to oversee all the preparations." I grinned and pecked his lips. "Don't worry, I won't become bride-zilla."

Scotty grinned back and pulled me in for a deeper kiss.

"Never said ye would."

I smiled.

"I'll tell everyone that we want to get married soon. As soon as Hermione's done with Skeeter she'll probably start organising the hell out of our wedding." I couldn't help but chuckle at the thought. "You should have seen her organise her own wedding."

Scotty laughed and I smiled softly before pulling out of his embrace. I quickly got dressed and started making breakfast for the two of us.

* * *

_**A/N: Hope you liked it. Reviews are love. 'Till next chapter!**_


	5. Wedding and Take-Off

_**A/N: Here you go, the wedding of Amy and Scotty. Little warning: I've never been to wedding before, most of what I wrote comes from what I've seen on TV or found out on the internet. Different traditions are thrown together with my own imagination so… I hope you like it anyway.**_

* * *

Everything was ready for the wedding. There were two days left until the ceremony. My bridesmaids (Hermione, Ginny, Nyota and Carol) and I would be having a spa day while Scotty and his groomsmen (the male members of the Command Crew plus Keenser) got a weekend in Las Vegas. Spock had promised to make sure nothing too serious happened but I trusted Scotty completely. So on Saturday morning we saw the boys off and as soon as they were out of sight we grinned to each other and went back inside Potter Manor, the ancestral home of House Potter at the coast of Cornwall. The manor had a beautiful view over the sea and was surrounded by woods and fields. Each of us packed a small bag and then we made our way to the spa centre Hermione, Ginny and I had visited before each of their weddings. The receptionist greeted us with a genuine smile.

"Who of the ladies is going to marry? Finally you, Miss Potter?" She asked.

I smiled and nodded.

"We have a spa day while the boys are in Las Vegas." I explained. "We'll take the usual package for us five."

"Of course, Miss Potter." The receptionist waved for her assistant. "If I may ask: Who is the lucky man?"

"Chief Engineer aboard the _USS Enterprise_. I'm his Co-Chief." I smiled and we followed the assistant.

An hour later we were sitting in the sauna, having the room for ourselves.

"You think everything's going to go according to plan?" Carol asked, leaning back and letting out a deep breath.

"Well, as long as I don't trip on the way down the aisle or anyone messes their lines up I'll count the day a success." I replied with a shrug. "It's us. I don't think anything can go without a hitch with us."

Nyota giggled slightly.

"True. Jim's a trouble magnet in his own right."

"Just like Amy here." Hermione added.

Ginny and I joined the laughing.

After the sauna we had manicure, pedicure, massages and a few beauty treatments. We all wanted to look our best on my wedding day after all. The day went by in treatments and chatting about whatever came to our minds.

* * *

Hermione, Ginny, Nyota and Carol helped me into my dress. I put the old Potter jewellery on, smoothed the dress down and turned to the full-body-mirror standing in one corner of the room. The strapless dress was perfectly cut for me. The bodice was hugging my curves and the skirt flowed out, brushing the floor even with the high-heeled matching shoes I was wearing. My hair was partly done up and partly loose in elegant curls. Hermione stepped up behind me and fixed my veil on top of my head, finishing it with the old Potter diadem. I lifted the veil up to look at my bridesmaids.

"You're a beautiful bride." Hermione said and held my bouquet out to me.

I took it and smiled. There was a knock on the door and Chris entered, clad in his grey and white dress uniform. He smiled. I pulled the veil down in front of my face and took a deep breath. Hermione, Ginny, Nyota and Carol went out of the room. Chris pulled me into a tight hug.

"You're so beautiful." He said. "I wish your parents were here to see you right now. Your father would be so proud of you. Mr. Scott is a very lucky man."

I smiled again, blinking tears away.

"Thank you, Uncle Chris."

He released me.

"Let's get this show on the road."

Chris nodded and offered me his arm. I took it and we went to the main room. Fred and George stood on both sides of the doors and opened them like a pair of guards when we walked in. The music started as everyone in the church turned to look at us. Scotty, standing proudly in his kilt, was beaming at me and I could already hear Mrs. Weasley sobbing quietly. We came to stand in front of the altar.

"Who brings this woman to be married to this man?" The priest asked.

"I do in the place of her father." Chris replied.

I handed my bouquet to Hermione and Chris gave my hand to Scotty, nodding at my very soon-to-be husband.

"Treat her right."

"I will, sir."

Chris sat down in the first row next to the Weasleys. Scotty lifted my veil and the ceremony began.

"Dearly beloved, we have gathered here today to unite this man and this woman in marriage." The priest started and turned to Scotty. "Do you, Montgomery Christopher Jorgensen Scott, take this woman as your lawful wife? To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?"

"Aye." Scotty's voice rang through the quiet church.

"And do you, Amaryllis Lillian Potter, take this man as your lawful husband? To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?"

"I do."

The priest waved for Teddy to bring the rings. Scotty took my ring and gently grasped my hand.

"Repeat after me." The priest instructed. "With this ring"

"With this ring"

"I, Montgomery Christopher Jorgensen Scott,"

"I, Montgomery Christopher Jorgensen Scott,"

"take you as my wife"

"take you as my wife"

"and promise to love you"

"and promise to love you"

"'till death do us part."

"'till death do us part."

Scotty slipped the ring onto my finger and held my hand in both of his.

"And I promise that no matter what, no matter when ye'll have me ta lean onto. I'll always be by yer side."

I took the other one, reciting the vows and slipping it onto Scotty's finger.

"And I promise that however dark the days may seem I will be your light to lead you out. I'll always be by your side."

"I hereby declare you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Scotty didn't need to be told twice. He dipped me low so my veil brushed the floor and pressed his lips to mine. I slung my arms around his neck and smiled against his lips as I returned the kiss.

"Keep it PG!" Jim laughed.

I rolled my eyes behind closed lids as the entire church cheered. Scotty and I separated. He grinned, picked me up bridal-style and whirled me around, both of us laughing in happiness. I took my bouquet back from Hermione and we walked down the aisle as three of Scotty's numerous cousins played the wedding march on their bagpipes.

* * *

The reception took place in the great ballroom of Potter Manor. As soon as we arrived there Hermione herded us together for the obligatory picture session: First pictures of just Scotty and me, then with groomsmen and bridesmaids, only groomsmen and bridesmaids, Teddy and Victoire, and finally the big picture with everyone on it. Then we went inside the house for the banquet. We sat down, Scotty and me in the middle of the long head table on the stage that would later be occupied by Pavel's and Hikaru's DJ station. A few minutes after everyone had sat down Chris rose from his seat and lightly clinked his knife against his glass to gain the attention of the guests. Everyone fell silent and turned to look at the man who had taken my Dad's place for the day. Chris smiled down at me and turned to his audience.

"I know, I'm not Amy's father. I'm not really related to her by blood, just to make that clear." He began. "But I know her since she was a week old. Her mother Lily was like a younger sister to me. Amy is a strong young woman, one of the very strongest I have ever met. On her first day at the Academy I immediately recognised her, although I hadn't seen her for more than fifteen years because of tragic events in her family. But she acted so much like her mother with clear streaks of her father. But this is not about Amy's parents, or how much she is like them. This is about Amy and the happiness she has found with Montgomery Scott. It's clear to anyone with eyes in their head and a basic understanding of human emotion that those two love each other deeply and passionately. As long as they have each other, they'll be able to come out of every crisis stronger than before. Amy, Scotty, I wish you every happiness in the world."

He raised his glass.

"To Amy and Scotty!"

"To Amy and Scotty!" Everyone echoed.

The next one to hold a speech was Jim who talked about how Scotty had saved the lives of everyone aboard the _Enterprise_ and how he wouldn't want anyone but us to be the CEOs on his ship. There was a joke about my temper and that he didn't want me as his enemy. In the end Jim too raised his glass for a toast on us.

After the banquet was the dance but first came the bouquet toss. I walked up onto the stage while Pavel and Hikaru set their DJ station up.

"Every woman who isn't engaged, married, or widowed behind the bride!" Hermione commanded.

I could hear many high-heeled shoes walking around and smiled when my maid of honour gave me a thumbs-up. Then I tossed the bouquet and heard some of the female guests scramble to catch it. I turned around just in time to see Nyota getting a hold of the bouquet and smiled. Then Jim started cheering and convinced Scotty to do the garter toss as well. Immediately he dragged a chair up onto the stage and Carol pushed me down onto it. Under the loud cheers of his cousins and Jim Scotty disappeared under my skirt, gently tracing his lips along my thigh until he reached my garter. He pulled it off with his teeth and I could feel him smirking against my skin before he came out with the garter held between his teeth. He straightened while Hermione herded every single man (including Spock, despite his protests of this being illogical) to stand behind him as he tossed the garter. It landed right in Spock's face and the half-Vulcan automatically caught it as it fell down. Jim dissolved into uncontrollable laughter, followed by all of Scotty's male relatives and quite a few other guests, including Ron and the twins who promptly got whacked upside their heads by their respective wives.

"You have to put it on Uhura!" Jim grinned at his First Officer.

Spock raised an eyebrow as Nyota sat down, my bouquet in her lap. He crouched down and carefully slid the garter up her leg, his hand disappearing under the long bridesmaid's dress. As soon as it was done he straightened again, his expression blank as usual.

"Okay!" Hermione clapped her hands. "Time for the first dance of the evening!"

The Weasley men quickly reorganised the tables and chairs in the room to make room for the dance floor. Fred and George bowed to Scotty and me.

"The floor is all yours, Mr. and Mrs. Potter-Scott." They said in unison and left to join the others.

Scotty smiled at me and bowed in the exact way Andromeda had taught him in a crash-course on pureblood-etiquette since he was essentially Lord Potter now.

"May I ask for this dance, m'lady?" He asked.

I placed my hand in his outstretched one.

"It will be my pleasure."

He took my hand and placed his other hand on my waist while I put my free hand on his shoulder. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Pavel push a button and one of my absolute favourite songs from the 20th century came on. _The Power of Love_ by Frankie Goes To Hollywood.

_I'll protect you from the __hooded__ claw  
Keep the __vampires__ from your door  
_

_Ay, ay, ay, ay  
Feels like fire  
I'm so in __love__ with you _

We started the waltz, turning on the dance floor as if dancing on clouds, our eyes fixed on each other. I smiled, pure happiness filling me as Scotty spun a little faster.

"This must be the happiest day of me life, lass." He murmured.

_Dreams__ are like angels  
They keep bad at bay, bad at bay  
Love is the light  
Scaring darkness away, yeah  
I'm so in love with you  
__Purge__ the soul  
__Make love__ your goal_

_The power of love_  
_A __force__ from above  
__Cleaning__ my soul  
__Flame__ on burnt desire  
Love with tongues of fire  
Purge the soul  
Make love your goal_

_I'll protect you from the hooded claw_  
_Keep the vampires from your door_  
_When the chips are down, I'll be around_  
_With my undying, death-__defying__  
Love for you _

I knew I would never stop loving Scotty. I always tried not to think too much about my immortality as Mistress of Death because that meant I would far outlive my husband. Maybe, I mused, I could get Death to make him immortal like me but then again I didn't want to damn the man I loved to an eternal life.

_Envy will hurt itself  
Let yourself be beautiful  
__Sparkling__ love, flowers  
And __pearls__ and pretty girls  
Love is like an __energy__  
Rushin', rushin' inside of me_

_The power of love_  
_A force from above_  
_Cleaning my soul_  
_Flame on burnt desire_  
_Love with tongues of fire_  
_Purge the soul_  
_Make love your goal_

_This time, we go sublime_  
_Lovers entwine, divine, divine_  
_Love is __danger__, love is pleasure  
Love is pure, the only __treasure__  
I'm so in love with you  
Purge the soul  
Make love your goal _

They said that home is where the heart is. For a long time I had thought of Hogwarts as my true home but in that moment, in Scotty's arms, I knew that I would always be at home as long as I was with Scotty. Love was the most potent kind of magic: a magic even muggles could practice. I slightly shook my head to clear my thoughts and return to the present.

"_Are ya alright, lass?"_ Scotty asked and I nodded.

"_I'm happy."_ I replied with a smile.

_The power of love  
A force from above  
Cleaning my soul  
The power of love  
A force from above  
A __sky__-scraping dove_

_Flame on burnt desire_  
_Love with tongues of fire_  
_Purge the soul_  
_Make love your goal_

_I'll protect you from the hooded claw_  
_Keep the vampires from your door_

Scotty pulled me in for a deep kiss as the song ended in these last spoken words. The crowd cheered and Pavel and Hikaru quickly started on their jobs as the DJ's of the evening.

"I love you." I whispered to Scotty who smiled and captured my lips with his in a sweet, tender kiss.

Chris walked over to us after we separated and smiled.

"May I kidnap your bride for the bridefather's dance?" He asked.

Scotty nodded and Chris took my hand, leading me onto the dance floor.

"I wish your parents were here." He said as we danced. "Your father would burst with pride if he could see you now."

I smiled, blinking tears away at the thought of Mum and Dad.

"And Sirius would be roaring drunk by now and flirting the hell out of Carol." I replied.

Chris chuckled.

"He would. You're a very strong young woman, Amaryllis. Never let anyone make you feel weak. And if he ever hurts you, I'm just a call away and will get your squad of overprotective brothers to support me."

I laughed at that. The song ended and Chris leaned down to kiss my forehead before leading me back to my husband.

The rest of the evening went by in laughing and fun, Scotty and I staying close to each other most of the time, excluding when the Weasleys asked me to dance with them as they were my honorary brothers. Some time after my dance with Chris Luna came, a serene smile on her face. She was wearing a yellow dress, just like on every wedding since that of Bill and Fleur. I listened intently as she said we would be happy together but gave several cryptic warnings. I nodded and hugged the younger woman. Luna had the Sight and her predictions until now had always been right. As the reception got to a close I heard the door of the room open and looked over to see none other than my cousin Dudley Dursley look over the crowd as if searching for someone. I walked over and smiled.

"Hey, Big D."

"Amy." He smiled back. "Sorry I'm late."

I pulled him into a hug although he was at least thrice my size. He had always tried to make me feel better back when I had lived with the Dursleys. He had always snuck into the kitchen at night to give me some food so I wouldn't completely starve. I thought of him as my brother, just like I thought of the Weasleys as my brothers.

"I'm just glad you came." I replied.

Scotty came over, his hand landing on the small of my back.

"Congratulations." Dudley said, looking between the two of us before extending his hand to Scotty. "Dudley Dursley, I'm Amy's cousin."

"Montgomery Scott – well, Potter-Scott now." Scotty replied, shaking Dudley's hand.

"I'm a world-class boxer. You better don't hurt her." My cousin said matter-of-factly before smiling. "I'm glad you're happy, Amy. You deserve it after what Dad did to you."

I could see the guilt in his eyes.

"You couldn't have stopped it, Dud." I said seriously. "You did what you could and I will always be grateful for that."

Dudley nodded with a smile and hugged me again.

"You look even more beautiful than Aunt Lily."

He looked at Scotty.

"You're a very lucky man, Mr. Potter-Scott."

"Call me Scotty, lad, we're family now."

The men shook hands again and I couldn't keep the smile off my face, glad they were getting along.

"You're Petunia's boy, aren't you?" Chris asked from behind me.

Dudley straightened at the sight of a Starfleet Admiral.

"Yes, sir."

"Scratch the sir, son. I'm Chris. Your mother was like a sister to me before she became a jealous little girl and later a bitter middle-aged woman. After what Amy told me you got more from Lily than your parents."

"Thank you, s- Chris."

I could see my cousin blush under the praise. Chris nodded to him and clapped him on the shoulder before moving back into his conversation with Bill and Mr. Weasley. Scotty, Dudley and I sat down at a nearby table.

"You look good, Big D." I said, taking the well-toned appearance of my cousin in.

"Thanks, Amy. So, you got your dream of being an engineer."

"Not just any engineer, lad." Scotty butted in. "Co-Chief of Engineering on the _USS Enterprise_."

Dudley whistled lowly.

"The _Enterprise_? Flagship of the Federation. Respect, Ames."

* * *

As the evening got to a close our guests started saying their goodbyes. A few like Chris, the Command Crew and the Weasleys stayed at the Manor. I couldn't help my smile when I saw Hikaru dozing off next to a soundly sleeping Pavel at the DJ station. I walked over to them and lightly shook Hikaru who blinked at me.

"Go to bed, you two. Scotty and I will turn everything off."

The pilot nodded and managed to get the young navigator at least half-awake so he wouldn't have to carry him. I smiled after them. Scotty pressed a button on the station, causing a slow romantic song to come on. He gently slung his arms around my waist and leaned down to kiss me.

"One last dance, Mrs. Potter-Scott?" He asked.

I nodded and looped my arms around his neck, looking into his blue eyes as we swayed in time with the music, completely alone in the large room. When the song ended Scotty turned everything off and picked me up bridal style, carrying me to the master bedroom. Our wedding night was slow and gentle and we fell asleep, tightly holding onto each other.

* * *

We spent our two week long honeymoon at Blanc Rivage, my house in France. It was a beautiful chateau at the coast with a white sandy beach right before the door. We swam, hiked in the woods surrounding the house and spent much time lying next to each other, cuddling and doing far less innocent things. When we retuned to San Francisco we immediately went to help with the still ongoing refit of the _Enterprise_. About a year after the whole thing with Khan the starship was ready for her rechristening. Scotty and I sat next to each other, holding our hands as Jim held a speech, talking about how we needed to remember who we once were and who we needed to be again. I nodded to myself. We would start on the five-year-mission the day after tomorrow. I lightly squeezed Scotty's hand and smiled when he squeezed back.

* * *

It was the evening before our five-year-mission and Jim had dragged the Command Crew to a bar in San Francisco. So we were sitting there, laughing with each other and drinking. I even saw Spock's lips twitch every now and then. It was a great evening but then it was ruined by a man who greatly resembled a walrus stumbling into the bar, obviously already drunk. He sat down next to me and ordered a strong drink. I tried my best to ignore Vernon Dursley, the man who had beaten me and locked me in the cupboard under the stairs, sitting right next to me. Then he turned to me.

"Freak." He growled.

I flinched slightly but didn't react otherwise. I could feel Scotty's concern. Then Vernon grabbed a fistful of my hair and yanked my head around, forcing me to look at him. Immediately the entirety of the Command Crew were on their feet, staring at Vernon. I grabbed Vernon's wrist and freed myself with a quick twist of my hand that sprained the wrist. He growled again, rising from his seat. I stood up as well, holding up a hand to signal my friends that it was alright.

"Good evening to you too, Uncle Vernon." I said calmly. "Are you in San Francisco on business?"

"Don't give me that cheek, freak!" Vernon roared, slowly turning purple with a vein pulsating on his temple.

"I'm sorry if my honest question equals cheek for you, Uncle Vernon. I would have ignored you since we didn't part on… friendly terms but you were the one to speak to me first so I felt obligated to reply."

Vernon snarled and his fist flew. I had never been more grateful for the physical training I had been put through at the Academy and during Auror training. I caught his fist and used his momentum and weight to flip him over, resulting in a groaning walrus on the floor of the bar. I looked up at the bartender who seemed equally fascinated and mortified by the fact that a woman who reached barely over five feet could easily send a man of Vernon's build onto the floor.

"I'm sorry if this gives you any… inconvenience." I said. "I will pay for any damage done to your bar."

The man just waved it off and smiled. I turned to my comrades.

"Everyone, meet my uncle Vernon Dursley. Uncle Vernon, meet the Command Crew of the _USS Enterprise_." I introduced.

Vernon pushed himself up on his feet, wheezing slightly.

"What lies has the freak told you about me?" He asked. "Whatever she said's a lie. I fed her, I clothed her, and I allowed her to live under my roof."

"You gave me just enough food so I wouldn't starve to death, you gave me Dudley's rags of hand-me-downs, and you locked me in the cupboard under the stairs." I replied, my voice dangerously calm. "Whenever I got slightly better marks than Dudley you beat me until I passed out from pain and blood loss, whenever I showed the slightest hints of being extraordinary you tried to beat my 'freakishness' out of me. But you know what? I will not give you the honour of ruining my life! I am the Co-Chief of Engineering on the _USS Enterprise_, the flagship of Starfleet. I am married to a wonderful man, I have friends I would give my life for and they would do the same for me." I turned back to the bar and sat down.

I could hear Vernon growl behind me.

"Sir, I would advise you to over think any more assaults on Lieutenant Commander Potter-Scott." Spock spoke up.

"Just leave him." I said softly. "He isn't worth it."

Slowly they sat down again, Scotty as close to me as physically possible. And just before Vernon could grab my neck I whirled around and broke the sprained wrist, forcing Vernon to his knees.

"Leave. Me. Alone." I hissed. "I'm not the terrified five-year-old you could beat to vent your anger any more. I'm a highly trained and respected Starfleet officer."

I let go of my uncle's arm and he cradled it against his body.

"Can somebody take the trash out?" I asked.

"Happy to." Jim said, grabbing Vernon's collar and throwing the man out of the door.

He sat back down.

"Amy, remind me to never piss you off." He remarked before he took a swig of his beer.

I smiled to myself and sipped my drink. Scotty slung his left arm around my waist and pulled me close. I leaned my head on his shoulder. I knew he could feel how emotionally drained I was after meeting Vernon again. His thumb rubbed soothing circles on my waist and I sighed.

"Why did you never charge that man for child abuse?" Spock asked after a few minutes.

I shrugged.

"For a long time I thought of myself as a worthless freak who didn't deserve better." I replied softly. "When I understood that what he did to me was wrong he had convinced the entire neighbourhood that I was a deranged child who needed a firm hand. Nobody would have believed me that I was being abused and neglected. And then… I never wanted to get near him again."

"I understand why." Sulu muttered.

"He's afraid of me." I said, shaking my head. "Afraid of what I can do. He tried to keep me down, to beat what he called my 'freakishness' out of me. It just made me tougher and stronger."

"Clearly." Spock commented.

* * *

The next day Scotty went over the last few checks on the core. I smiled as Jim's voice came over the comm.

"_Scotty, Amy, how's our core?"_ He asked.

"Purrin' like a kitten, Captain!" Scotty replied with a large smile on his face. "She's ready for a long journey."

Shortly after that we were warping into the first five-year-mission ever.

* * *

_**A/N: Now they've started into new adventures. Chapters will be coming slower from now on, I'm still working out how to reveal magic to the rest of the Command Crew and I'm not even talking about the Mistress of Death. That comes later, anyway. Please R&amp;R.**_


	6. Tribbles

_**A/N: So, next chapter. I took much of the dialogue from the TOS episode "The Trouble with Tribbles". I'm going to take a few (or more) TOS episodes for chapters. I hope you like it.**_

* * *

The door of our quarters slid shut behind us and I slumped down on the couch. The second week since our departure from earth had ended and neither Scotty nor I had had any time to breathe let alone have some alone time. Not only was there the maintenance but we also had had to train new Ensigns since many of the Engineering crew had died while we had been hurtling down to earth. Finally we had some time for us. But we were both too tired for more than snuggling so we put our sleepwear on and fell into bed, tightly wrapped around each other.

* * *

I woke up and stretched contently. It was Scotty's and my day off so I snuggled up to my husband who gave me lazy grin and pulled me into a tender kiss, his hands gently tracing the scars on my back since I had developed the habit of dropping my glamours when we were alone in bed. It made my skin tingle. Scotty loved everything about me, just like I loved everything about him.

"Hmmm. Nothin' better than ta wake up ta see ye." He murmured sleepily. "'m so glad I asked ye ta marry me."

We spent the next hour or so cuddling and sharing sweet kisses. The intercom buzzed.

"_Attention Crew of the _Enterprise_._" Nyota's voice said. "_The Captain has authorised shore-leave on K-7 for all off-duty personnel._"

I looked at Scotty.

"What do you think?" He asked.

"Could be just what I need after these two weeks."

* * *

Half an hour later we were standing in the transporter room, Jim giving us a few last instructions.

"All you going on shore leave are to stay in groups. Avoid trouble with the Klingons." He said.

"I'll tell them before they go, sir." Scotty nodded.

I knew he wanted to catch up on his technical journals.

"Aren't you going on shore leave, Scotty?" Jim frowned. "Amy's going, isn't she?"

"Why, she is, sir, but I'm not."

"I want you to go on shore leave. Make sure that everybody stays out of trouble."

"But, Captain…" Scotty protested but nodded at Jim's look. "Aye, sir."

"Scotty, enjoy yourself."

I smiled and squeezed my husband's arm.

"Come on, Scotty, it'll be fun."

* * *

We walked into a lounge room on the Deep Space Station K-7.

_Wherever humanoids may travel, someone will set up a bar to have pretty females serve intoxicating beverages._ I thought with amusement as we sat down across from Pavel and a crewmember called Freeman.

A fat man wearing the typical clothes of a trader walked up to us and held a small white tribble out to me.

"Ah, beautiful lady, can I offer you a charming tribble?"

"No, thank you." I smiled politely and shook my head.

"Maybe one of the gents?"

He didn't get an answer. A Klingon walked in and I raised my eyebrow but having been briefed about the fact that Klingons were here didn't react otherwise. The man stepped in front of the Klingon and held the tribble out to him.

"Ah, friend Klingon. Can I interest you in a harmless tribble?"

The tribble screeched and I flinched at the unpleasant sound.

"Get it away from me." The Klingon growled.

"I'm sorry. I can't understand it. I've never seen them act this way before."

I giggled a little at the flustered man.

"Get out of here with that parasite." The Klingon growled again.

"He's only a harmless little-"

"Take it away!" The Klingon walked over to some others.

Our drinks were brought to the table.

"When are ye goin' ta get off that milk diet, lad?" Scotty asked with a glance at Pavel's drink.

I quietly sipped my scotch, smiling to myself.

"Zis eez wodka." Pavel replied with a frown.

In the last two weeks the crew had found out that the young Russian wasn't as innocent and naïve as he seemed. He had turned out to be very sharp-witted and more than able to hold his liquor.

"Where I come from, that's soda pop." My husband shrugged and held his glass a little higher. "This is a drink for a man."

"Scotch?" Pavel scoffed.

"Aye."  
"Eett vas inwented by a leetle old lady from St. Petersburg." Pavel grumbled into his glass.  
I watched as the Klingon walked over to the bar to stand next to the trader.

"The Earthers like those fuzzy things, don't they?" He asked.

"Oh, yes."

"Frankly, I never liked Earthers. They remind me of Regulan blood worms."

"That Cossack." Pavel hissed angrily.

"Easy, lad. Ye ought to be more forgivin'." Scotty soothed.

"No. I just remembered." The Klingon corrected himself. "There is one Earthman who doesn't remind me of a Regulan blood worm. That's Kirk. A Regulan blood worm is soft and shapeless, but Kirk isn't soft. Kirk may be a swaggering, overbearing, tin-plated dictator with delusions of godhood, but he's not soft."

I narrowed my eyes while Pavel leapt to his feet.

"Take it easy, Pavel." I said softly. "Everybody's entitled to an opinion."

"That's right, and if I think that Kirk is a Denebian slime devil, well that's my opinion too." The Klingon looked far too smug for my tastes.

"Don't do it, mister, and that's an order." Scotty told Pavel who slowly sat back down.

"You heard vhat he called ze keptin."

"Forget it. It's not worth fightin' for. We're big enough to take a few insults. Now, drink yer drink."

"Scotty's right, Pavel. We're all adults here." I nodded.

The Klingon slowly walked closer.

"Of course, I'd say that Captain Kirk deserves his ship. We like the _Enterprise_. We, we really do. That sagging old rust bucket is designed like a garbage scow. Half the quadrant knows it. That's why they're learning to speak Klingon."

My eye twitched and Scotty stiffened next to me.

"Meester Scott!" Pavel said affronted.

I put my hand on my husband's arm.

"_Stay calm, Scotty."_ I cautioned.

Scotty looked at the Klingon over his drink.

"Laddie, don't ye think ye should… rephrase that?" He asked.

I could feel the anger that was slowly rising inside him.

"You're right, I should." The Klingon grinned. "I didn't mean to say that the _Enterprise_ should be hauling garbage. I meant to say that it should be hauled away as garbage."

Scotty slowly set his glass down and rose from his seat.

"Scotty!" I said. "We didn't come here to fight."

"Yes, _Scotty_." The Klingon mocked. "Listen to your whore! I bet she already had half of the crew between her legs!"

That was enough for Scotty. His right hook threw the Klingon off his feet and over a table. After that it was Starfleet versus Klingons. I kept out of it until a Klingon yanked me to him by my hair. I hiss of pain escaped me and I whirled around, sending him flying across the room with a well-placed roundhouse kick. Two more ganged up on me. I readied myself and fought.

* * *

I stood next to Scotty, lined up before Jim who was pacing from one end of the line to the other.

"I want to know who started it. I'm waiting. Freeman, who started the fight?" He asked.

"I don't know, sir."

"All right. Chekov. I know you. You started it, didn't you?"

"No, sir, I deedn't."

"Who did?"

"I don't know, sir."

"I don't know, sir. I want to know who threw the first punch." Jim got agitated. "All right. You're all confined to quarters until I find out who started it. Dismissed." The men filed out and Scotty and I made to follow them. "Amy, Scotty, not you. You were supposed to prevent trouble, Mr. and Mrs. Potter-Scott.

"Aye, Captain." Scotty nodded.

"Who threw the first punch, Scotty?"

"Um." Scotty shuffled his feet.

"Mr. Scott?"

"I did, Captain."

Jim's eyebrows flew up.

"You did, Mr. Scott? What caused it, Scotty?"

"They insulted us, sir."

"Must have been some insult."

"Aye, it was."

"You threw the first punch."

"Aye. Chekov wanted to, but I held him back."

"You held? Why did Chekov want to start a fight?"

"Well, the Klingon, sir. Is this off the record?"

I silently stood and let Scotty explain as he seemed fine with it.

"No, this is not off the record."

"Well, Captain, the Klingons called ye, uh, a tin-plated, overbearin', swaggerin' dictator with delusions of godhood."

"Is that all?"

"No, sir. They also compared ye ta a Denebian slime devil."

"I see."

"And then they said ye-"

Jim held a hand up.

"I get the picture, Scotty."

"Yes, sir."

"After they said all this, that's when you hit the Klingons?"

"No, sir."

"No?" Jim's eyebrows climbed even higher.

"No, I didn't. Ye told us to avoid trouble."

"Oh, yes."

"And I didn't see that it was worth fightin' about. After all, we're big enough to take a few insults. Aren't we?"

"What was it they said that started the fight?"

"They called the _Enterprise_ a garbage scow, sir."

"I see. And that's when you hit the Klingons?"

"No, sir. I wanted to but Amy held me back."

"So why…"

"They called Amy a whore."

Jim blinked and stopped.

"So you hit the Klingon because you wanted to defend Amy's honour?"

"Well, sir, this was a matter of pride."

Jim chuckled and nodded.

"All right, Scotty. Dismissed. Scotty, you're restricted to quarters until further notice."

My husband gave our Captain a big grin.

"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir. That'll give me a chance to catch up on my technical journals."

I smiled and shook my head, following my husband out of the room before heading to the med bay, hoping that I could maybe help Bones with the tribble infestation we had on board ever since Nyota had taken one of the trader's tribbles. I entered and had to suppress a snicker at the sight of Bones' holy workspace flooded with balls of fluff.

"Bones?" I asked.

Bones came out of a supply closet, a large shallow bowl in his hands. The bowl was filled with grain and five tribbles.

"Can I help you?" I asked. "These are many."

"Yes." Bones nodded, setting the bowl down. "Almost fifty percent of their metabolism is geared for reproduction."

"That doesn't sound good. I guess I won't be of much help?"

"Not really."

I smiled and shook my head before returning to Engineering, only to find tribbles there too. They had filled the Jeffries tubes, were crawling around on the catwalks on the higher levels, and it seemed that they had somehow gotten into the walls too. I groaned, very tempted to just use an overpowered summoning spell to get rid of them. Instead I waved a pair of Ensigns closer.

"Help me get these fuzz balls out of Engineering. Pass the order on. We can't use them in here." I ordered. "And get Keenser to find me."

They nodded and sped off while I discreetly conjured a few big baskets and started putting tribbles inside. After a few minutes Keenser and Scotty came up to me.

"Thank God." I sighed. "Keenser, could you crawl through the Jeffries tubes and get the tribbles from there?"

Keenser just threw me a look, took one of the tribbles out of my overflowing basket and popped it into his mouth. I blinked.

"Or you do that. Scotty, we're trying to rid Engineering of the tribbles. You better get a basket and help us."

"Yer wish is my command." Scotty grinned and set to work.

* * *

It took us a few hours and two dozen baskets as tall as me but in the end we had cleared Engineering from the little buggers. Every now and then Keenser would climb a ladder and make sure the baskets didn't overflow when the tribbles once again reproduced. I smiled to myself and dusted my hands off, leaning into Scotty as he pulled me close with an arm around my shoulders. I smiled and shook my head, looking at the baskets.

"You got any idea what to do with them?" I asked softly.

A grin that really reminded me of the twins spread on my husband's face.

"We'll just give 'em to the Klingons. There they'll be no tribble at all."

I laughed and shook my head.

"I love you." I muttered and placed a kiss on his cheek.

The intercom buzzed and Jim informed us that the situation on the station had been dealt with and the Klingons were going to depart shortly. My husband and I shared a glance and a grin before quickly setting to work with beaming every single tribble from the _Enterprise_ and K-7 into the Klingons' engine room. After the last batch had disappeared with the golden swirls we high-fived before going up to the Bridge.

"Well, it was Mister Scott and his wife who performed the actual engineering." We heard Spock say.

Jim turned his chair around to look at us.

"Mister Scott. Where are the tribbles?"

"We used the transporter, Captain."

"You used the transporter?"

"Aye."

"Where did you transport them? Scotty, you didn't transport them into space, did you?"

"Captain Kirk, that'd be inhuman." I frowned, insulted that Jim would even think something like that of us.

"Where are they?" Jim insisted.

"We gave them a good home, sir." I explained.

"Where?" Jim shouted getting impatient.

"We gave them to the Klingons, sir." I said calmly.

"You gave them to the Klingons?" Jim whispered in disbelief.

"Aye, sir. Before they went into warp, we transported the whole kit'n'caboodle into their engine room, where they'll be no tribble at all." Scotty explained with a large grin, causing the entire Bridge (save Spock) to laugh.

* * *

That evening Scotty and I were snuggled up against each other with my husband tracing invisible patterns on my bare shoulder and upper arm.

"This day was… interesting." I commented. "We had quite a bit of trouble with these tribbles, huh?"

Scotty grinned and kissed me.

"Just another day on the _Enterprise_?"

"True."

We shared another kiss.

"Lights off." I said and rested my head on my husband's chest before falling asleep.

* * *

_**A/N: This was literally fluffy. I hope you liked it. R&amp;R please. Until next time!  
**_


	7. Anniversary

_**A/N: Alright, I hope you like this one. Most of the dialogue comes from "Who mourns for Adonais".**_

* * *

I opened my eyes and sighed contently, stretching like a cat. Scotty was still sleeping next to me, an expression of peace on his face. We had Beta shift which meant we could sleep in and later spend a cosy evening together. I was sure Jim had put our shifts like this as an anniversary present. One year ago Scotty and I had vowed to love each other till death do us part and I didn't regret a single second. I snuggled close to my husband. Scotty mumbled in his sleep and wrapped an arm around me, pulling me against him. We stayed like this for about half an hour before Scotty woke up, smiled and kissed me.

"Happy anniversary." He whispered.

"Happy anniversary." I murmured, leaning into his touch.

One of his hands gently cupped my cheek as he pressed his lips to mine while the other slowly wandered deeper and started playing with the hem of my nightgown that had about the same length as the uniform dresses. He pushed it up to my waist, tenderly stroking my thigh. I moaned into his mouth as he lightly squeezed and felt him smile against my lips.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love ye too." Scotty replied and pushed himself up to his knees, looking down at me.

I sat up and started working on the buttons of his flannel pyjama that had the same pattern as his kilt. Soon my husband was topless. He looked at me for a moment, a questioning expression on his face.

"Go on." I purred. "I can always get a new one."

Not needing further prompting Scotty grabbed the neckline of the nightgown and tore the fabric off my body. His hands cupped my breasts and massaged them, the rough engineer's skin sending jolts of pleasure through me. After knowing me for now about three years he knew exactly how to touch me to bring me the most pleasure. But I also knew how to touch my husband. I reached down the front of his pants and grasped his quickly growing erection, slowly stroking him. Scotty groaned, his head falling down on my shoulder while his right hand snaked its way into my panties and started fondling my clit. I moaned out as one of his fingers entered me, quickly followed by a second one. I stroked him harder until he pushed me down on the bed. His hands were firm on my hips, keeping me in place. His lips lightly brushed my skin, leaving a trail of fire and goosebumps in their wake. Then he started sucking and lightly biting one of my nipples. He kissed his way down my body until he was between my legs, staring at my folds that were flushed pink and dripping wet. Then his tongue was prodding my already swollen clit and I couldn't help the scream of pleasure that escaped my throat as it probed my entrance. My back arched as I thrust my hips into my husbands face, feeling him smile against me. I came with a scream of his name, falling limp on the bed. I was panting and my heart was racing in my chest while Scotty crawled back up, licking his lips clean of my juices.

"Ready for the rest of it?" He asked in a low growl he only used in the bedroom.

"Always with you." I purred.

He smiled again and captured my lips, pulling me up so I was straddling him. One of his hands was supporting my lower back while the other was on the back of my neck, keeping my lips firmly locked on his. I grasped his member and guided him inside me, breaking the kiss for a breathy moan as he filled me.

"Mmmm." He hummed. "My lass. My love."

We moved in perfect sync. He hit that sweet spot over and over again until we came at the same time with shouts of the other's name. We collapsed on the bed, tightly holding onto each other until Scotty carefully pulled out of me while placing another kiss on my lips.

* * *

After cuddling for another hour we got out of bed, showered and dressed. We then headed up to the bridge. I came to stand in front of the great viewscreen, looking down on Pollux Four, the planet we were flying towards at the moment after mapping Pollux Five.

Bones looked me over.

"You look a bit tired, Amy."

I blushed a little.

"Well, it's Scotty's and my first anniversary. We spent the morning… celebrating."

"Celebrating?" Jim asked with a smirk.

"That's a private matter, Captain." I said.

"Entering standard orbit around Pollux Four, sir." Pavel reported.

"Cartographic Detail, stand by." Jim ordered smoothly.

"Standing by, sir." Nyota said.

"Preliminary reports, Mr. Spock."

"Pollux Four. Class M type planet, oxygen and nitrogen atmosphere. Sensors indicate no life forms. Approximate age four billion years. Judged no reason for contact. In all respects, quite ordinary, Captain."

"Cartographic Sections, implement standard orders."

"All cartographic standards full automatic." Nyota said after pressing a few keys.

"Captain?" Sulu sounded like he had seen a ghost.

"What in the name of?" Bones breathed.

We all stared at the viewscreen. Originally there had only been a blue, earth-like planet but now there was a huge green hand coming from it to us.

"Analysis, Mr. Spock."

"Momentarily."

"Am I seeing zings?" Pavel asked.

"Not unless I am, too." Hikaru replied. "Captain, that thing's a giant hand."

"What is it, Mr. Spock? Is it a hand?" Jim asked, eyes still fixed on the screen.

"Negative, Captain. Not living tissue."

"A trick, then? A projection?"

"Not a projection, sir. A field of energy."

"Amy?" Jim asked, waving me closer and lowering his voice. "Could it be… magic?"

"If it is then not one I've seen before." I replied. "If it is magic it can't be a single person doing this. Even an extraordinarily strong core couldn't get that much pure energy in that shape."

"Hard about." Jim ordered aloud.

"Hard about." Sulu repeated, pressing the keys on his station. "We can't seem to get away from it."

"It's almost as if it means to grab us." Nyota said, sounding very concerned.

"Reverse all engines."

"All engines reverse."

Everyone on the bridge stumbled backward as the hand grabbed us, stopping the entire ship dead in its tracks.

"We're dead still, Captain. Helm doesn't answer. We can't move." Sulu reported.

"Amy, Scotty, a word with you."

The three of us moved to another corner of the bridge, making sure that the others couldn't hear us.

"The aura of that hand is definitely different from most things I know. No witch or wizard could build up a force field that strong, especially with my shielding around the _Enterprise_." I explained.

"Could you get us free?"

"Not without almost completely draining my core and you know what happened last time I did that."

Jim sighed and went back to his chair.

"Lieutenant, relay our position and circumstances to Starbase Twelve immediately." He ordered, his voice calm.

"Aye, aye, sir." Nyota replied

"Mr. Sulu, try rocking the ship. Full impulse power forward and back."

"Aye, aye, sir."

"Damage report coming in, Captain. Situation under control. Minor damage, stations three, seven, and nineteen." Nyota reported.

"Sickbay reports five minor injuries, all being treated." Bones added.

"Thank you. Mr. Sulu?"

"Applying thrust, sir. No results, Captain. We're stuck tight."

"Mr. Spock. Status."

"The ship is almost completely encircled by the field. It resembles a conventional force field but on unusual wavelengths. Despite its appearance, that of a human appendage, it is definitely not living tissue. It is energy."

"Thank you. Mr Sulu. Our forward tractor beams, adjust to repel."

"Aye, aye, sir. Standing by."

I couldn't help but think that Jim was fully in his element. He was a born leader.

"Activate." Jim commanded.

Hikaru obeyed.

"Ineffective, Captain. There doesn't seem to be anything to push against."

"Captain, a most curious development on scanner five seven." Spock reported.

"Let's all take a look at it, Mr. Spock." Jim nodded.

"Screen on, Captain."

A face appeared on the screen. It seemed to be a male human with dark curly hair. He was wearing a laurel wreath.

"Activity on hailing channel three, sir." Nyota said.

"Put it on audio, Lieutenant."

"_The eons have passed and what has been written has come about. You are most welcome, my beloved children. Your places await you._" The man said.

"Response frequencies, Lieutenant."

"Calculated. Channel open, sir."

"_You have left your plains and valleys and made this bold venture. So it was in the beginning. You have made me proud. Now you can rest._"

"This is Captain James T. Kirk, commanding the USS Enterprise. Please identify yourself."

"_We shall remember together. We shall drink the sacramental wine. There shall be the music of the pipes. The long wait has ended._"

"Are you responsible for stopping the ship?"

"_Yes. I caused the wind to withdraw from your sails._"

"Give it back, then we'll talk."

"_It has been five thousand years. Have you learned no patience in that time?_"

"I don't know who or what you are, but I must warn you we have the power to defend ourselves. If you value your safety, release this ship."

"_You have the same fire. How like your fathers you are. Agamemnon, Hector, Odysseus._"

"Never mind the history lesson. Release the ship!"

I could tell that Jim was getting agitated.

"_You will obey me, lest I close my hand thus._"

"External pressure building up, Captain." Scotty reported concerned. "Eight hundred GSC and climbing."

"Compensate." Jim ordered.

"One thousand GSC and climbing."

I felt a killer headache coming on and rubbed my temple, unable to concentrate on enforcing the shields around the _Enterprise_.

"Becoming critical, Captain. We can't handle it."

"All right! Whatever you're doing, turn it off! You win!"

The pressure behind my eyes disappeared and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Pressure is gone, Captain. Space normal on hull."

"_That was your first lesson. Remember it. __Captain Kirk__, I invite you and your officers to join me. But do not bring that one, the one with the pointed ears. He is much like Pan, and Pan always bored me. No sad faces. This is a time to rejoice, not to fear. You are returning home. Let your hearts prepare to sing._" The man on screen said and I didn't need to see Spock's face to know he had raised an eyebrow.

Jim rose from his seat, clapping Bones on the shoulder.

"Let's go, Bones. You in good voice?"

"Sure it's wise, Jim?" Bones asked sceptically.

"If we don't accept his invitation, we'll have a crushed eggshell where this ship used to be." I mused.

"Verbose, isn't he?" Spock asked.

"Insulted, Spock?" Jim smirked.

"Insults are effective only where emotion is present."

"Good. We'll tackle him together. We already know the questions. You're the best man to find the answers."

* * *

Shortly after that Jim, Bones, Pavel, Scotty and I beamed down, finding ourselves in a lightly wooded area in front of a Greek-style temple. The man was sitting on a throne.

"My children, long have I waited for this moment. The memories you bring of your lush and beautiful Earth, the green fields and blue skies, the simple shepherds and their flocks." He said.

I silently scoffed at his swollen choice of words.

"You know of Earth? You've been there?" Jim asked.

"Once I stretched out my hand, and Earth trembled. And I breathed upon it, and spring returned."

"You mentioned Agamemnon, Hector, Odysseus. How do you know about them?"

"Search your most distant memories, those of the thousands of years past, and I am there. Your fathers knew me, and your father's fathers. I am Apollo."

"And I am ze tsar of all ze Russias." Pavel scoffed.

"Mr. Chekov." Jim warned.

"I'm sorry, Keptin. I newer met a god before."

"And you haven't yet. Readings, Doctor."

Bones had his tricorder out, scanning 'Apollo'.

"Simple humanoid, Captain." He said.

"Evidently not so simple." Jim mused.

'Apollo's' gaze locked on me.

"Earth, mother of the most beautiful of women in the universe. That at least has not changed. I am pleased." He said. "Yes, my children. Zeus, Athena, Aphrodite, Artemis. A gallant band of travellers. We knew your Earth well, five thousand of your years ago."

"All right. We're here at your invitation." Jim said, taking a step forward. "Would you mind telling us what you want without all the Olympian generalities?"

"You will not leave this place." Apollo said.

Jim flipped his communicator open.

"Transporter room."

"Your transportation device no longer functions."

"_Enterprise_, come in."

"I will not permit that device to work, either, Captain."

"What do you want?" Jim asked exasperated.

"You will worship me, as your fathers did before you."

One of my eyebrows shot up at this. Well, he certainly wouldn't get any worship out of me.

"If you want to play god and call yourself Apollo, that's your business, but you're no god to us, Mister." Jim said, jabbing a finger in the direction of the wannabe god.

"I said you would worship me."

"And you've got a lot to learn!"

"And so have you! Let the lesson begin!" Apollo grew as tall as his temple. "Welcome to Olympus, Captain Kirk."

We just stared at him. After a few moments I thought I saw a sign of weariness in Apollo's face before he simply vanished.

"To coin a phrase, fascinating." Bones said.

"Let's brainstorm." Jim said. "What do we know about Apollo?"

"Apollo was the twin brother of the hunter goddess Artemis. They were the children of Zeus and Leto." I said. "The both of them were very skilled with the bow."

"Bones?" Jim asked, looking at the CMO.

"I can't say much till I check out these readings. He looks human, but of course that doesn't mean a thing." He replied.

"Vhatewer he ees, he seems to control a remarkable technology." Pavel said,

"Power is what he controls. You can't do tricks like that without energy." Scotty interjected.

"Fine, but what power, and where is it?" Jim asked. "Scout around with your tricorders. Find the source of that power. Bones, Amy."

The others wandered off while Bones and I went to stand with Jim.

"Yes?" Bones asked.

"I wonder if five thousand years ago…" Jim started.

"You have a theory?" I asked.

"I have an idea. What if he is really Apollo?"

"What?" Bones frowned.

"Captain." I said, noticing that Apollo was back on his throne.

"I want from you that which is rightfully mine: Your loyalty, your tribute, and your worship." He said.

"May I ask what you offer in exchange for this worship?" Bones asked.

"Life in paradise. As simple and as pleasureful as it was those thousands of years ago on that beautiful planet so far away."

_Well, I've got different ideas of paradise._ I thought.

"Apollo, we're willing to talk, but you'll find we don't bow to every creature who happens to have a bag of tricks." Jim shook his head.

"Agamemnon was one such as you, and Hercules. Pride and arrogance. They defied me until they felt my wrath."

"I would like to point out that we are quite capable of some wrath ourselves." Scotty pointed out.  
"I have four hundred and thirty people on that ship up there."

"No, you do not, Captain. They are mine. To save, to cherish, or to destroy at my will."  
"Shouldn't a god be merciful?" I asked. "What you've said so far makes no sense."

"How like Aphrodite and Athena. The beauty, grace." He replied, looking me up and down. "And you seem wise for a woman. What is your name?"

"Lieutenant Commander Potter-Scott." I answered.

"I mean your name."

I slightly narrowed my eyes before answering again.

"Amaryllis."

"Amaryllis. Yes. You are beautiful. You would do Aphrodite credit. I will tell you a thousand tales, stories of courage and love. You will know what it is to be a goddess."

_No thanks._ I thought but decided to play along.

"Leave her alone." Scotty demanded.

"You protest? You risk much." Apollo said.

"And so do you."

With that my husband drew his phaser but Apollo blasted it out of his hand with a point of his finger.

"Scotty." Jim said, picking the twisted and melted weapon up. "Very impressive. How'd you do it?"

"I've grown weary of discussion and argument."

"Keptin, ze phasers. All ze vorking parts are fused." Pavel said, examining his own phaser.

"None of your toys will function." Apollo said before turning back to me. "Yes. You are a beauty. But like Artemis, the bow arm should be bare."

He waved his hand and my uniform turned to Greek-style draperies. The skirt went down to my ankles and had a slit in one side that went right up to my hip. The top left almost my entire back free safe for a bit of drapery that hung over my left shoulder and was tied to my pinkie finger so it moved when I lifted my left arm. It was only a bit of cloth that went from my right hip to my left shoulder that covered my breasts. The entire ensemble was in a pink that reminded me of the toad. I decided to show Apollo some of my own power.

"Nice. But pink is not really my colour, don't you think?"

I snapped my fingers, causing it to change into a deep emerald colour with a silver brooch in the shape of the symbol of the Hallows on my left shoulder.

"Ah, you are a daughter of Hecate." Apollo said, taking my hand. "Come."

"She's not going with you." Scotty protested.

_"It's okay, Scotty."_ I said quickly. _"Wouldn't be the first time I seduced my way out of a sticky situation. Remind me to tell you the story of how I managed to catch Alexander Lestrange some time."_

Scotty reluctantly backed down.

"He shall learn the discipline of the temple." Apollo said. "So shall you all. Come."

Jim took a step towards us but I shook my head.

"It's all right, Captain. I'll go."

"Without fear. She is fit indeed." Apollo sounded satisfied as he led me away.

I felt a strange tickle of energy and the next moment we were on a clearing near a small lake. I decided to play the role of the amazed girl.

"It's beautiful." I said softly.

"I've known other women. Daphne, Cassandra, but none more beautiful than you. Are you frightened of me?"

"Frightened?" I turned to him. "No, I don't think so. Of course, a girl doesn't go walking with a…"

"A god?"

"All right, a god every day." A thought occurred to me. "What happened to the others? Artemis, Hera, Hecate?"

"They returned to the cosmos on the wings of the wind." Apollo explained.

"You mean they died?"

"No, not as you understand it. We're immortal, we gods. But the Earth changed. Your fathers changed. They turned away until we were only memories. A god cannot survive as a memory. We need love, admiration, worship, as you need food."

"You really think you're a god?"

"In a real sense, we were gods. We had the power of life and death. We could have struck out from Olympus and destroyed. We have no wish to destroy, so we came home again. It was an empty place without worshippers, but we had no strength to leave, so we waited, all of us, through the long years."

"But you said the others didn't die."

"Even for a god, there's a point of no return. Hera was first. She stood in front of the temple and spread herself upon the wind, thinner and thinner, until only the wind remained. But I knew you would come. You striving, bickering, foolishly brave humans. I knew you would come to the stars one day. Of all the gods, I knew and I waited, waited for you to come and sit by my side."

"I don't understand."

I understood pretty well what Apollo wanted but that question fit with my role.

"Even five thousand years ago, the gods took mortals to them to love, to care for, like Zeus took Leto, my mother. We were gods of passion, of love."

And there it was. This so-called god wanted to know me in the biblical sense of the word. But no, mister, I was already married.

"I'm… I'm already married." I whispered, avoiding his gaze.

"The great Zeus never concerned himself with that." Apollo replied, tilting my chin up. "What could a simple human do against me?"

I swallowed and closed my eyes as he pressed his lips to mine, reminding myself that it was for the safety of the others.

* * *

After that he left me alone for a while. I suddenly felt a jolt of pain coming from Scotty, followed by the typical feeling when he was unconscious. Then Apollo appeared again, looking tired. He took my hand.

"Come Amaryllis."

The strange tickle of energy was there again and suddenly I was standing in the temple, next to Apollo's throne. I could feel the worry coming from Scotty. All four men had their backs turned to us. Scotty quickly relayed their plan to me: They would all together provoke Apollo to force him to use up more and more energy so the force field around the _Enterprise_ would falter.

"Come here!" Apollo ordered. "I know you're trying to escape me. It's useless. I know everything you do. I tried to be compassionate toward your kind."

"You know nothing about our kind." Jim half-turned to look at us. "You know only our remote ancestors who trembled before your tricks. Your tricks don't frighten us, neither do you. We've come a long way in five thousand years."

"But you're of the same nature. I could sweep you out of existence with a wave of my hand and bring you back again. I can give life or death. What else does mankind demand of its gods?"

_If that were the criteria for being a god I am a goddess since I was seventeen._ I thought, lightly touching the brooch on my shoulder.

"Mankind has no need for gods. We find the one quite adequate." Jim said with a carefree aura.

"We shall not debate, mortal." There was annoyance in Apollo's voice. "I offer you eternal rest and happiness according to the ancient ways. I ask little in return, but what I ask for I insist upon. Approach me."

All four men turned their backs to us.

"I said approach me!"

"We're busy." Jim scoffed.

"You will gather laurel leaves, light the ancient fires, kill a deer, make your sacrifices to me. Apollo has spoken!"

"Go! Gather laurel leaves? You must be joking!" Jim snorted.

All four men broke out laughing.

"Kill a deer. That's the funniest thing I ever heard." Bones chuckled.

"You shall reap the rewards of your insolence!"

"We're tired of your phony fireworks!" Jim shouted.

I silently threw up a shield around my friends and husband as Apollo rose from his seat.

"Mortal, you have earned this!"

The shield buckled a little under the force of Apollo's power and I had to let some of it through so Apollo wouldn't think anything of it. Jim fell to the ground, coughing and wheezing and everything inside me screamed to show Apollo just what the Mistress of Death was capable of. Apollo looked at me and must have seen the pain in my eyes because he dropped his hand so Jim was able to breathe freely again.

"I shall be lenient with you, for her sake. You will make plans to bring the rest of your people down. Be sure your artisans bring tools. You will need homes." He said.

"And you will supply the herds of sheep, and the pipes we'll play, and the simple skins we'll wear for clothes." Jim scoffed.

"You will dismantle your ship for the supplies you need, and I'll crush its empty hull. I have been too patient. I shall be patient no longer."

With that he took my hand and we disappeared. I sat down on the marble bench as he started pacing.

"Fools. I offer them more than they could know. Not just a world, but all that makes it up. Man thinks he's progressed. They're wrong. He's merely forgotten those things which gave life meaning. You'll all be provided for, cared for, happy. There is an order of things in this universe. Your species has denied it. I come to restore it. And for you, because you have the sensitivity to understand, I offer you more than your wildest dreams have ever imagined. You'll become the mother of a new race of gods. You'll inspire the universe. All men will revere you almost as a goddess yourself. And I shall love you for time without end, worlds without end. You shall complete me, and I you."

I accepted his embrace and kiss, making a mental note to kiss the hell out of Scotty once we got away to get that taste out of my mouth. When he broke the kiss he told me to tell the others that he wanted us to live in peace, that he wanted to provide for us and that he would give us everything we ever wanted. Then he sent me off to the others. Scotty immediately ran to my side.

"Lass, are you alright?"

I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm alright. I just have that horrible taste from Apollo's kisses in my mouth."

I shuddered.

"He sent me to tell you that he wants us to live in peace. He wants to provide for us and he'll give us everything we ever wanted." My voice was dripping with sarcasm. "Now, what's the plan now that your last one failed?"

"He thrives on love, worship, attention." Jim started.

I had an inkling were this was going.

"Yes?" I asked.

"We can't give him that worship, none of us can. Especially you."

"I hoped you'd say that, Jim." I smirked.

"Spurn him. Reject him. You must. You're special to him."

"I know. You can count on me, Captain."

With that I walked away but not before blowing a kiss in the direction of my husband. Apollo transported me back to him. He immediately pulled me against him and started kissing me. I turned slightly away when he broke the kiss.

"I must say, Apollo, the way you ape human behaviour is remarkable, but there are some other things I must know." I said. "I mean, the way you manipulated that amount of pure energy to form that hand, astonishing. I must know everything about how you do that."

"What?"

"I've never seen a wizard or witch to be able to control that much energy. I've never encountered a specimen like you before."

"I am Apollo. I have chosen you."

"I'm sure that's very flattering, but I must get on with my work now."

"Your work?"

"I'm an engineer. The manipulation of energy is one of my specialities. Surely you know I've only been studying you."

"I don't believe it. You love me."

_Pompous, self-absorbed prat._ I thought.

"Love you? Be logical. I'm not some simple shepherdess you can awe. _And _I'm already married to a wonderful man."

I started to walk away from him.

"Amaryllis! I forbid you to go. I order you to stay."

I raised an eyebrow and turned back to him.

"Is that the secret of your power over women, the thunderbolts you throw?" I asked.

Wind picked up around us and thunder rolled. I didn't allow myself to back down but soon the strong wind threw me off balance. I heard the phasers of the _Enterprise_ fire. Worry washed through me from Scotty as Apollo loomed over me as a giant image of himself. Then he disappeared and I heard his desperate cries at the same time as the temple crumbled. I got to my feet and found my way back to the temple. Scotty pulled me in his arms. I was exhausted and allowed him to sit me down on one of the nearby benches. Apollo walked around, surveying the ruins of his temple.

"I would have cherished you, cared for you. I would have loved you as a father loves his children. Did I ask so much?" He cried.

"We've out grown you. You asked for something we could no longer give." Jim replied.

"Amaryllis, I loved you. I would have made a goddess of you. I've shown you my open heart. See what you've done to me."

"My heart belongs to only one, Apollo." I replied, taking Scotty's hand.

Apollo became a giant again and looked up to the sky.

"Zeus, Hermes, Hera, Aphrodite. You were right. Athena, you were right. The time has passed. There is no room for gods. Forgive me, my old friends. Take me. Take me!" He cried and disappeared.

I leaned onto Scotty. I knew that Pavel and Bones would have questions after the colour-changing stunt I pulled and the 'daughter of Hecate' comment from Apollo.

"I wish we hadn't had to do this." Bones commented.

"So do I. They gave us so much." Jim agreed. "The Greek civilisation, much of our culture and philosophy came from a worship of those beings. In a way, they began the Golden Age. Would it have hurt us, I wonder, just to have gathered a few laurel leaves?"

I chuckled at that, snapping my fingers to change my clothes back to my uniform. Bones and Pavel stared and took a few steps closer.

"What the hell?" Bones asked.

"You heard what he said about me, right?" I asked. "He called me a daughter of Hecate. Do you know what Hecate was the goddess of?"

"Magic." Pavel said after a moment. "My mozer ees a squib."

Then his eyes widened.

"You are ze Girl-Vho-Liwed!" He exclaimed.

I groaned.

"I hate that title. Really, for all their magic the wizarding world is horrible at thinking of titles."

"Girl-Who-Lived?" Jim and Bones asked in unison.

"I'll explain later. I _really_ need a shower, a proper lunch and a pepper-up-potion right now. Then I'll answer all of your questions."

"All right." Jim said, taking his communicator out. "Transporter room, five to beam up."

* * *

A long hot shower, a pepper-up-potion and a huge chicken sandwich later Jim, Scotty, Pavel, Bones and I were sitting in the briefing room.

"You know what, call Nyota, Spock and Hikaru too." I sighed. "I can as well tell the whole Command Crew."

Jim pressed the button for the intercom.

"Commander Spock, Lieutenant Uhura and Lieutenant Sulu to the briefing room." He ordered.

A few minutes later the three had joined us. I took a deep breath and decided to do it like back when I had told Scotty.

"Magic is real." I blurted out. "I'm talking about wand-waving, broom-riding, cauldron-stirring witches and wizards."

"Dr. McCoy, I advise you to examine Lieutenant Commander Potter-Scott for any head injuries she might have sustained at the hands of Apollo." Spock said.

"I'm perfectly sane and healthy, thank you, Mr. Spock. You could contact Ambassador Selek or Admiral Pike. They will confirm what I told you." I replied. "But I think a practical demonstration would be better."

I pulled my phoenix wand out and pointed it at one of the empty chairs in the room.

"_Wingardium Leviosa._"

The chair started hovering in the air. I ended the spell and turned the chair into a fully grown Irish wolfhound and back. Bones, Hikaru and Nyota blinked, gaping. Spock raised an eyebrow.

"Fascinating." He commented. "Why did you keep it secret?"

"Eet's law." Pavel helped me out.

I nodded.

"The International Statue of Secrecy, signed by the International Confederation of Wizards in 1662 in response to the Witch Trials. The Wizarding World is a hidden community on earth, making up about ten percent of the human population." I explained. "We have our own governments, schools, hospitals, sport events, even wars. Most things are strictly regulated in order to keep magic hidden from non-magical people, so-called muggles."

"How didn't our scanners find the Wizarding World yet?" Nyota asked.

"Advanced technology short-circuits in areas of high magical density unless it's shielded. For example I've shielded the entire _Enterprise_ and every single piece of technology on board. This is the only ship that could hover in the sky above Hogwarts without falling straight down after the stray magic kills the engines."

"Hogwarts?"

"A British magic school. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to be exact." I shook my head. "Most of the Wizarding World is stuck in the middle ages. Most purebloods don't understand technology that's higher advanced than Victorian Era."

"Purebloods?" Jim asked.

I sighed.

"Sadly the Wizarding World isn't free of an equivalent of racism. There are three official kinds of blood-status: pureblood, halfblood, and muggleborn." I explained. "A pureblood is a magical person born from magical parents who had both magical parents themselves. That's the usual definition. But there are pureblood supremacists who think that having one muggle in the bloodline makes one 'impure'. A halfblood is a magical person born from one pureblood and one muggle or muggleborn. And a muggleborn is the first magical person in a family."

"You said something about wars…" Hikaru said hesitantly.

Pavel's expression turned to one of pity.

"I learned a bit about zose from Mama." He said softly. "Zere vere tvo in ze last few decades."

I nodded and gave a much abbreviated recount the events from the end of the First War to the end of the Second War with the Final Battle at Hogwarts. Scotty held me tightly over the entire story, his silent support giving me the strength to go through with this. Everyone but Spock and Scotty was gaping at me.

"What exactly is magic capable of?" Spock asked after a few moments of silence.

"You should ask what it isn't capable of. I can't make food out of nothing. I can't make money out of nothing. I can't bring back the dead…"

_Except I can._ I thought to myself, carefully keeping it from Scotty.

I shook my head.

"Other than that there is a wide variety, ranging from everyday household charms over healing spells and potions of every possible intent to the darkest of dark curses. I can make people grow additional limbs, I can bottle luck, I can make Spock confess his undying love to Bones in a passionate, heartfelt poem… Although the curse I'd need to do that is illegal."

"The governments?" Hikaru asked.

"Yes. There is the British Ministry of Magic, the American one, and several others. Each one is headed by a Minister of Magic who is supported by the Wizengamot, made up of the Heads of the Houses. Every Minister of Magic holds a seat in the International Confederation of Wizards, together with five members of every Wizengamot." I explained. "The Ministries regulate things like magical transportation, the hiding of magical creatures, and the keeping of the Statue of Secrecy."

"Heads of Houses?" Jim asked.

"There are quite a few old lines, especially in Britain. I, for example, am technically Lady Amaryllis Lillian Potter-Scott, Lady Potter of the Courageous and Honourable House of Potter, Lady Black of the most Ancient and Noble House of Black, and Lady Merlin of Avalon."

"You mentioned healing spells?" Bones asked.

I smiled and nodded.

"I'm not an expert, you'd have to speak with a potions master, a Healer and probably a Herbologist on that but I can tell you quite a bit. How about you come to our quarters tomorrow and I show you how some easier potions are brewed. I could even give you some books on magical healing. I studied them as background reading."

Bones nodded.

"That could be interesting."

I leaned against Scotty, yawning.

"If you have more questions you know where to find me. Now I'm tired. Goodnight, everyone."

With that I rose from my seat and made my way back to Scotty's and my shared quarters. I hoped under the shower and changed into a simple cotton nightgown before falling down on the bed, pulling the blankets up to my chin. I tried to push the memories of the War away, knowing that they would cause old nightmares to come up again. Back when I had told Scotty the newly formed bond had prevented the old memories from assaulting me but this time I had nothing like that. About fifteen minutes after I had lain down I felt Scotty's mind brush against mine while he lay down next to me. Although he was a constant warm presence we didn't share every thought, not wanting to assault the other's privacy. I gladly allowed my husband to sooth my mind as he pulled me into his arms, pressing a gentle kiss to the back of my neck. I leaned into the touch, silently thanking him.

* * *

_**A/N: That was the big Reveal of magic to the Command Crew. Not sure how I'm going to reveal the Mistress of Death thing. Please review.**_


	8. Tomorrow is Yesterday

_**A/N: Large part of this chapter is taken from "Tomorrow is Yesterday". **_

* * *

It was June by now on earth and we were just kind of drifting in space without a real destination at the moment. Our last assignment had gone smoothly and Scotty and I were just calibrating a circuit after replacing the old one that had burned out as expected after it had been in use for six months. Suddenly a wave of sickness hit me and I ran to the nearest bathroom, emptying my stomach of my breakfast. I felt Scotty's concern and couldn't judge him for it. After all I had been having bouts of sickness and nausea for the past two weeks. I rinsed my mouth to get the taste of bile off my tongue and stepped out of the bathroom.

"I think ye should go an' see Dr. McCoy, lass." Scotty suggested.

I sighed and nodded. The many times I had ended up in the hospital wing at Hogwarts had kind of made me a really bad patient. But I knew it couldn't go on like this. What if I had something serious? So I gave Scotty a quick peck on the lips and made my way up to the medical bay.

I entered and looked around, Bones nowhere in sight.

"Bones?" I called out.

The CMO came out of his office.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Could you check me over? I've had morning sickness and nausea over the last two weeks." I explained.

"Take a seat." He ordered, nodding to one of the biobeds while he took his tricorder out.

I sat down and Bones waved the tricorder over my body, watching the readings that came up. His eyebrows climbed up his forehead.

"Congratulations, Amy." He said. "You're pregnant."

"What?" I asked, my emotions a raging storm inside me.

"_Lass?"_ I heard Scotty over our connection. There was concern from him.

"You're pregnant." Bones repeated, smiling at me.

Everything went black.

* * *

When I woke up I found myself lying on the biobed, Scotty sitting next to me with a concerned expression on his face. I felt his relief when I looked at him.

"I thought I told ye not ta scare me again, lass." He said softly. "When McCoy called down ta Engineering ta tell me ye'd fainted…"

"Has he told you?" I asked.

"What? Are ye… is it somethin' serious?"

"Nothing I won't be over in about nine months." I replied with a smile.

Understanding dawned on my husband's face and a huge smile stretched on his lips.

"Please tell me ye're no kiddin'."

I just smiled and a laugh escaped him. The next moment I found myself in his arms, being whirled around. I laughed in delight, happiness filling every fibre of my body.

"I'm gonna be a dad!" Scotty laughed.

"Hey, you two lovebirds!" Bones said. "I can give you an ultrasound right now if you want, Amy."

I nodded and Scotty put me back down on the biobed. I pulled my clothes away so Bones could easily reach my abdomen. He fixed his PADD on the foot of the bed so Scotty and I could see what he found. After a few moments Bones pointed at the PADD, showing us a bean-like shape.

"This is your baby. It's still too early to tell the gender. I'd say about three weeks."

I blinked tears of joy away. Scotty held my hand tightly and smiled at the small blob that was our child. His joy flooded through me, mingling with my own. I smiled at Scotty before he kissed me tenderly.

"When are we going to tell the others?" I asked as Bones printed a few copies of the ultrasound image for us.

"How 'bout Sunday dinner?" Scotty suggested.

The _Enterprise_ was programmed to mimic earth's time rhythm, so we had earth-like weeks too. It had become a tradition for the Command Crew to have dinner together every other Sunday. There was a fully functioning, state-of-the-art kitchen that had been installed after the crew first tasted what I could cook. Cooking had been the only chore I had actually liked doing at the Dursleys'. Scotty and I left the Med Bay, the pictures safely tucked away so no one would find out before we wanted them to. Bones had given me something against the nausea and sickness so I could continue to work until he told me otherwise or I didn't feel up to it anymore.

* * *

Sunday dinner rolled around and as always Scotty, Bones and I were the ones in the kitchen. We quickly delegated the tasks for the meal we were planning and set to work. As soon as everything was as prepared as it could get (meaning the dessert was in the fridge and the main course in the oven) we set the table and waited. Slowly the others trickled in and I brought out the Quiche Lorraine we had made as a starter. Bones poured everyone but me a glass of fine wine while I had some red grape juice. I saw Spock lift an eyebrow at that since I always drank a glass of wine with the others but he didn't comment on it. The meal continued as it always did: With conversations, playful banter and discussions of possible new assignments. When everyone had a bowl of mousse au chocolat in front of them I squeezed Scotty's hand under the table and cleared my throat to get the others' attention. They looked at me. I took a deep breath, noticing the knowing smirk on Bones' face.

"I'm pregnant."

There. It was out. Spock's face was impassive as always, Jim sported a huge grin, Pavel and Hikaru were smiling too and Nyota pulled me in for a hug. From the corner of my eye I saw Jim give Scotty a pat on the back. When Nyota released me Jim hugged me too.

"You know, James and Jamie are great names." He remarked and I rolled my eyes, not gracing him with an answer to that.

* * *

The next weeks went by without incidents. I had Spock asking about magic and its limits, Nyota asking me to teach her Gobbledegook, and Bones wanting to know about magical healing. All in all everything seemed to be alright but being on the _USS Enterprise_ with a trouble magnet by the name of James T. Kirk as Captain and myself on board nothing could ever go that smoothly. I was just showing a slight bump and helping Scotty to recalibrate some controls that had gone haywire due to a solar storm when a black star started pulling us into its gravity well. Jim ordered that we use all warp power in reverse to get out of the pull but that sent us hurtling through space without a way to stop. Finally we stopped and I picked myself up from the floor where I had fallen down. Scotty looked over the controls.

"Except for secondary systems, everythin's out. We're on impulse power only." He said. "I'll get the auxiliary power online."

"I'll go up to the Bridge to see what's going on at the moment."

My husband nodded and I made my way up.

"Permission to come on the bridge, Captain."

"Granted."

"What's going on?" I asked, stopping next to Jim who was standing next to his chair.

He ignored me for the moment and ordered Nyota to contact Starfleet before opening a shipwide transmission.

"This is the Captain. Damage control parties on all decks, check in. All departments tie in with the record computer. Report casualties and operational readiness to the First Officer. Kirk out."

"Captain? Casualty reports indicate only minor injuries. Engineering reports warp engines non-operational. Mr. Scott overrode the automatic helm setting and is holding us in orbit on impulse power." Spock reported.

Jim frowned.

"Orbit where?"

"Earth, Captain. We were on a general course in this direction when we were pulled in by the star. Apparently the breakaway threw us on in the same direction."

"Screen on." Jim ordered.

A full view of North America was on screen. There was not a cloud in sight.

"We are too low in the atmosphere to retain this orbit, Captain. Engineering reports we have sufficient impulse power to achieve escape velocity." Spock reported.

"Give us some altitude, Mr. Sulu." Jim nodded to the Helmsman.

"Yes, sir. Helm answering. She's sluggish, sir." Hikaru replied, fiddling with his controls.

"Captain, normal Starfleet channel has nothing but static. I'm getting something on another frequency, but it's not Starfleet." Nyota reported with a frown.

"Put it on audio."

"_This is the five thirty __news summary__. Cape Kennedy. The first manned Moon shot is scheduled for Wednesday, six am Eastern Standard Time. All three astronauts who are to make this historic-_"

Jim waved for Nyota to cut it off.

"Manned Moon shot? That was in the late 1960s." I mused.

"Apparently, so are we." Spock replied.

"Vhat?" Pavel asked.

"Whiplash propelled us into a time warp, Captain. Backwards. Exact chronometer readings in a few moments."

"Captain, I'm getting ground to air transmission."

"Verified. Scanners report some type of craft approaching from below us. Under cloud cover and closing."

"_Bluejay 4, this is Blackjack. We're tracking you and the UFO. - I have him on my screen._ _Following._"

"Sulu, can you gain altitude faster? I want to outdistance him." Jim gripped the armrests of his seat.

"Picking up, sir, but she's still slow in responding."

"_Blackjack, this is Bluejay 4. UFO is picking up speed and climbing. I'm going in closer. - Bluejay 4, you should be close enough for visual contact. - I can see it now. Whatever this is, it's big. Two cylindrical projections on top, one below. Purpose undetermined. - We have two flights scrambled and on the way. They should rendezvous in your sector in two minutes. - I won't be here. The UFO's climbing away fast. - Bluejay 4, you are ordered to close on the UFO and attempt to force him to land. We want it brought down or at least disabled until the other planes arrive. - Acknowledged. Closing on target._"

"Positive identification, Captain. Aircraft is an interceptor, equipped with missiles, possibly armed with nuclear warheads. If he hits us with one, he might damage us severely, perhaps beyond our capacity to repair under current circumstances." Spock reported.

"Scotty, activate tractor beam. Lock onto that aircraft and hold it out there." Jim ordered over the intercom.

"Captain, this type of aircraft might be too fragile to take our tractor beam." Spock warned.  
"_Tractor beam on, sir. We have the target._" My husband reported.

"Aircraft is breaking up, Captain."

"Transporter room. Can you lock onto the cockpit of that aircraft?" Jim asked.

"_Scanning area, sir._" The voice of Lieutenant Kyle replied.

"Try and beam that pilot aboard. Take over, Mr. Spock."

I followed Jim down to the transporter room where the pilot had been beamed aboard. He took his helmet off, an expression of wonder on his face.

"Welcome aboard the _Enterprise_." Jim smiled.

"You speak English." The man said surprised.

"That's right. You can step off the transporter."

"Captain John Christopher, United States Air Force. Serial number 4857932." The pilot introduced himself.

"Relax, Captain, you're among friends. I'm Captain James T. Kirk; this is Lieutenant Commander Amaryllis Potter-Scott."

"A woman?" Captain Christopher asked, eyeing me up and down.

"A crewman." Jim corrected.

He didn't like it when anyone doubted the capability of his crew.

"What's going on here? Where am I? What happened? You people, who are you?" Christopher seemed slightly panicked.

"All in good time, Captain. Meanwhile, let me apologise for bringing you aboard the ship so abruptly, but it couldn't be helped. I didn't know that your craft couldn't stand up to our tractor beam." Jim explained.

"Don't give me any double-talk. Just tell me who you are."

"We'll tell you what we decide to tell you in a few moments. In the meantime, relax. You're our guest. I have a feeling you'll find it interesting."

"_Bridge to Captain Kirk._"

"Kirk here. What is it, Mr. Spock?"

"_The aircraft has completely broken up, Captain. Shall we turn off the tractor beam?_"  
"Affirmative. We have the pilot aboard. I'll be right up. Kirk out. Follow me."

"I'll return to Engineering, Captain."

"Yeah, you do that, Amy."

I returned to Scotty who was working on getting the warp core fully operational again. I pressed the button of the intercom.

"Engineering to Captain Kirk." I said.

"_What is it, Amy?_"

"Progress report, sir. Everything's jury-rigged, but we're coming along with the repairs. We could re-energise in about four hours, but…"

"_But what, Amy?_"

"Well sir, as I say, the engines are being repaired, but we've no place to go in this time. If you… if you see what I mean?" Jim didn't answer. "Jim?"

"_Yes, Amy. Carry on._"

I nodded and ended the call before turning to Scotty. I saw the same determination I felt in his eyes and knew we would do everything in our power to make it back to our time. We shared a quick kiss before setting back to work at re-energising the systems.

* * *

"_Amy to the briefing room._"

The order was curt and despite the usage of my first name very professional. Jim just found it far too confusing to call both Scotty and me 'Lieutenant Commander Potter-Scott'. I made my way up to the briefing room to find Jim, Spock and Captain Christopher already there.

"Take a seat." Jim said.

I sat down, unconsciously putting a hand on my small baby bump. Jim quickly filled me in on what had been found out while I had been down in Engineering: We needed to return Christopher to earth because his son who wasn't born yet was going to head the first successful Earth-Saturn probe.

"Acknowledging that we must return Captain Christopher, there are several problems, prime of which is the explanation of his return. We tracked his plane wreckage down after our tractor beam crushed it. It crashed in an open section of southern Nebraska." Spock explained.

"That means those search parties will be crawling all over that wreckage." I commented.

"And Captain Christopher himself complicated the matter." Spock added.

"When I made visual contact, I turned on my wing cameras. I got close enough to take some pretty clear pictures of you. Air Defence Command will be processing that film fast." Christopher explained. "And ADC Control was probably recording my radio transmissions."

"If I remember my history, these things were being dismissed as weather balloons, sun dogs, explainable things. At least publicly." Jim mused.

"Captain, our tractor beam caught and crushed an Air Force plane. It will be impossible to explain this as anything other than a genuine UFO. Possibly alien, definitely destructive." Spock disagreed.

"What about our problem, Mr. Spock? Any ideas on how to get us back to our own time?"

"A theory. A reverse application of what happened to us. Logically, it could work. Also, logically, there are a hundred variables, any one of which could put us in a worse position than we are in now."

I raised an eyebrow, calculations running through my head. Jim looked at me.

"Could our engines do that?" He asked.

I nodded.

"Probably. Scotty and I need just enough time to get the core back to full power and it should be possible."

"We're going to have to go back and get those reports and photos. If the Captain feels duty bound to report what he saw, there won't be any evidence to support him." Jim continued.

"That makes me out to be either a liar or a fool." Christopher said.

"Perhaps." Jim shrugged.

"Not at all. You will simply be one of the thousands who thought he saw an UFO." Spock threw in.

"Captain, I know that base. I was stationed there a year ago. I'd like to –"Christopher started but Jim cut him off.

"No, Captain. Thank you, but if anything should go wrong, you might get hurt. We couldn't risk that. Neither could you or your son."

"Well, I'd like to help. I could sketch a layout of the place for you. Show you where the record section and the photo lab are." Christopher insisted.

Jim nodded and handed the Captain a PADD. Then he turned to me.

"Is there any way you could effectively hide a small team?" He asked.

I glanced at Christopher and nodded.

"There are quite a few ways, Jim. I can make us essentially invisible…"

"Us?" Jim raised his eyebrows.

"Jim, do you know how to work a mid-twentieth century computer?" I asked. "Besides, I need to adapt the spells to use to the situation which I can only assess if I'm down there."

I had lowered my voice so Christopher couldn't overhear us.

"It could be dangerous. And in your condition…"

"I'm pregnant, Jim, not invalid."

"And I am the Captain of this ship." Jim said in his 'Command Voice'. "It's my responsibility to keep the crew safe. Letting you on this mission would endanger not only your life but that of your child too. I can't be responsible for that."

I sighed and nodded in defeat. This wasn't Jim I was talking to. It was Captain Kirk.

"Alright. I think I should be able to give you a device that will activate the spells you might need with a password."

"Thanks Amy."

I nodded again and left the room.

* * *

It took me a bit but I managed to make something similar to the shield hats Fred and George had created: Three small obsidian tablets, each measuring two square inches. Two were charmed with a Disillusionment charm and the third one with a _Muffliato_ and a muggle repellent charm. I presented them to Jim.

"These two will make you and Sulu invisible. Just say 'Mischief' to activate them and 'managed' to become visible again." I put them into Jim's hands after charging them with a bit of magic. Then I held the other one up. "This one will make any muggle nearing your location suddenly remember something important to do in the opposite direction. Just fix it on the door. Same activation and deactivation."

Jim nodded, putting the tablets in his pocket.

"Thanks. We'll stay in contact with communicators."

"Stay safe, Jim. We don't want to have a butterfly effect."

Jim grinned and patted my shoulder.

"It'll be nothing compared to going aboard the _Vengeance_." He said and I shook my head.

"You, Jim Kirk, are worse than me."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

With that he left just as the intercom buzzed.

"_Amy?_" Bones' voice rang out of the speaker.

I pressed the button.

"Amy here. What's up, Bones?"

"_We may be in the past but I'm still your attending physician. I could tell you the gender now._"

"I'll be right there. Just let me tell Scotty."

With that I left the quarters and nudged Scotty's mind.

"_Scotty, I'm going to get another ultrasound. Bones says he'll be able to tell the gender now."_

"_Be right with ye, lass."_

* * *

Knowing every nook and cranny of the ship Scotty and I reached the door of the med bay at the same time. We entered and found Bones already setting everything up. He waved us in. I took my shirts off and lay down on the biobed. Scotty sat down next to the bed, smiling widely. Bones started waving his tricorder over my abdomen before stopping and looking at the PADD showing the image with an expression of concentration. Then he smiled again.

"A girl, healthy as far as I can see."

Scotty squeezed my hand and I smiled. Bones pressed a button and suddenly the frantic beating of a tiny heart filled the med bay. I clamped a hand over my mouth at the sound. My heart was thumping violently. Scotty leaned over and kissed my temple. Bones printed the image again and sent one to my PADD when I requested it. I wanted to shock my family, including Chris, by sending them a 'Guess what?' with the picture attached. Their reactions would probably be _very_ amusing. I redressed and thanked Bones before accompanying him to the transporter room. It was night by now and Jim and Sulu had beamed down to the Airforce base. Spock was there already.

"How long have they been down there now?" Bones asked.

"Fifteen minutes, twenty eight seconds." Spock replied with the usual precision.

"Well, shouldn't they be coming up?"

"It is a fact, Doctor, that prowling by stealth is more time-consuming than a direct approach. In our case –"

"Shouldn't you be working on your time warp calculations, Mr. Spock?"

"I am."

"They should have taken me with them." I muttered. "I spent almost an entire year hiding from the man who killed my parents. Stealth was my speciality during my time as Auror."

"Auror, Amaryllis?" Spock asked.

"Magical police slash kind of special task force or armed response unit. The Aurors hunt dark wizards and lock them away."

"Why did you quit?" Bones asked confused.

I leaned against the wall and crossed my arms.

"Kingsley Shacklebolt– the current British Minister of Magic and former Head Auror – wanted to make me Head Auror after most Death Eaters who had fought in the War had been locked away. I saw my task as done." I said softly. "So I did what I had always wanted: I joined Starfleet."

"It's been too long. Jim should have at least signalled by now." Bones mused.

"You may be correct, Doctor. Open communicator channel." Spock agreed.

"One emergency signal, sir." Lieutenant Kyle reported.

"Beam up immediately." Spock ordered.

"Only one signal. What happened?" I asked.

"We will know in a moment." Spock replied.

An Airforce Sergeant was beamed aboard and Spock raised an eyebrow.

"_Kirk to Enterprise."_ Jim's voice came out of the speakers.

"Spock here. Are you all right, Captain?"

"_I'm all right, but as you can see, we have another problem._"

"That's an understatement, Jim." I snorted, eyes locked on the Sergeant.

"_Your surprise package is an Air Police Sergeant from the base. I want you to keep him in the transporter room. No sense in letting him see more of the ship than is necessary._"

"I don't believe there'll be trouble in that respect, Captain."

The three of us looked at the shell-shocked Sergeant. Bones walked up to him and took the gun and the communicator he was holding out of his hands. I was wondering how they had been discovered. I had been pretty sure that my charms would hold. But then again I could very well have put too little magic in the tablets.

"Our guest seems quite satisfied to remain where he is." Spock reported.

"_Kirk out."_

A few minutes later Hikaru gave us a call and we beamed him up. I returned to Engineering after giving the pilot a pat on the shoulder. Together Scotty and I managed to completely re-energise the warp core. Scotty reported up to the transporter room. We restarted the core to get power up to full again. We'd need it to get back home.

* * *

I leaned back in my chair next to Scotty. Spock had beamed down to get Jim and now all we could do was wait until we got the signal that we would take off. I blew a strand of hair out of my face and sighed. It must have been an attest to how weird my life really was that I could be this bored after having gone back in time more than _two centuries_.

We were called up to the briefing room to explain what we would do to Captain Christopher.

"Lieutenant Commanders Potter-Scott and I agree that the only possible solution is the slingshot effect, like the one that put us here. My computations indicate that if we fly toward the sun, seek out its magnetic attraction, then pull away at full power, the whiplash will propel us into another time warp." Spock explained.

"Slingshot effects are fine for you people. How do you propose to return the Sergeant and me?" Christopher asked.

"Logically, as we move faster and faster toward the sun, we will begin to move backward in time. We will actually go back beyond yesterday, beyond the point when we first appeared in the sky. Then, breaking free will shoot us forward in time, and we will transport you back before any of this happened."

"You won't have anything to remember, because it never would have happened." Jim added. "What if you can't pull free of the sun?" Christopher seemed worried.

"Oh, we'll do that all right, Captain. We'll not be gettin' so close that our engines couldnae pull us out. What I am worried about, sir, that we may not have much control when we're thrown forward again." Scotty said confidently.

"Helm control?" Jim asked.

"Braking control, sir." I clarified. "If Scotty and I can't stop us soon enough, we may overshoot our time, and if we stop the engines suddenly the strain may tear us apart. Anyway we do it, it's a pretty rough ride."

"Well, lady and gentlemen, we all have to take a chance. Especially if one is all you have. Assume your stations." With that Jim rose from his seat and we all returned to our stations.

* * *

The engines were working at full power to break us away from the gravitational pull of the sun. The entire ship shook and I held onto the railings to keep on my feet and not fall over again.

"_Bridge to Engineering. Begin full braking power._"

"Pulling away from the sun weakened them, sir." Scotty reported. "They may blow apart if I reverse."

"_No choice, Mr. Scott._"

"Aye sir."

Scotty and I worked in tandem at the controls, engaging the brakes in full power. I was thrown off my feet (again) while my husband ran over to the intercom.

"Engine Room to Bridge. Engines are on full reverse. They're buckling! Bridge!"

"_Kirk here. We're home._" Jim said and I smiled as Scotty helped me back up.

* * *

_**A/N: Well. Amy's pregnant. Hope you liked this chapter. Please review.**_


	9. Family

_**A/N: I know, I haven't posted in too long. I tried writing a Halloween special but it just didn't want to fit after I'd already written this.**_

_**Anyway: My take on "I, Mudd". Hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

A small groan escaped me as I sat down in the mess hall, carefully lowering my seven-months-pregnant body into the chair. My feet were swollen and my back hurt. I was wearing a loose light green maternity dress that I had replicated just this morning. Our baby girl had been very active over the last weeks and most of the Command Crew (Spock being the only exception) had already felt her kick. I started eating my tomato soup with strawberries (the joy of cravings) and was almost finished when Jim entered the room and came over to me. He smiled as he sat down across from me.

"Hey." He said. "How is our tiniest crewmember?"

"Active." I replied, picking up my spoon to eat my chocolate pudding. Jim was almost as excited as Scotty and I were. "My back and feet are killing me, though."

I leaned back, rubbing my heavily swollen belly.

"I'm happy whenever I can sit down. I'm actually glad Bones took me off-duty halfway through the second trimester. The thought of running around in Engineering like this is ridiculous."

"You're still pretty badass." Jim chuckled. "Remember when that group of space pirates beamed aboard and their captain found you in your quarters and tried to use you as ransom? You broke his arm and had him on his knees with a knife at his throat before any of us could react."

"Did Admiral Pike ever tell you about that cadet in my second year at the Academy?" I grinned.

"That story's almost legendary." Jim shook his head. "You broke his wrist because he wouldn't take his hand off your ass. Sometimes I'm very glad we're on the same side."

I pushed myself out of the chair, feeling like a walrus attempting to do ballet. Jim started to come to help me but my expression which had been dubbed the Look (much like Spock had the Eyebrow) caused him to stop. I didn't like feeling like an invalid because of my pregnancy. And most people on the _Enterprise_ knew not to piss me off. I nodded to Jim and went back to the quarters that had already been fitted to accommodate a child. I pulled my shoes off as soon as I was inside and slumped on the couch, resting them on one of the armrests, before retrieving my PADD from the coffee table and starting a game of virtual Jenga.

* * *

I woke up to Scotty gently pulling the PADD from my hand. He smiled.

"Glad ta see ye sleep." He murmured. "I know the lass makes it difficult for ye."

I smiled back and allowed him to help me up from the couch. It had indeed become difficult for me to find a comfortable position to fall asleep. I changed into a nightgown and lay down with Scotty spooning me. My head rested on one of his arms and his free hand was splayed out on my belly, gently rubbing it.

"I love you." I whispered.

He pressed his lips to the back of my neck.

"I love ye too, lass."

"Even when I look like a whale?"

"Ye're beautiful, lass. Bein' pregnant makes ye glow from the inside."

Another kiss to the back of my neck. I snuggled closer to him.

"What are we going to do if I go into labour in the middle of your shift?"

I would have never openly admitted it but the thought of giving birth without Scotty there terrified me.

"Already cleared it with McCoy an' the rest of Engineerin'." I could hear the smile in my husband's voice. "When ye go into labour he's goin' ta call down an' I'll drop everthin' an' come ta ye. Keenser's goin' ta manage everythin'."

I smiled. Scotty had obviously given the whole thing a lot of thought. With that in mind I fell asleep.

* * *

It was two days after the estimated birth date and I was having weak, irregular contractions. Due to that Jim had ordered Bones to stay on board no matter what so he could assist me when it really started. There was a problem though: Norman who was pretty new to the crew had turned out to be an android and taken control of the _Enterprise_, sending us on a wild journey to God knew where. That had been four days approached me and I watched him as he looked at the readings displayed on the screen. The contractions were getting more regular.

"Looking good, Amy." He said with a smile.

I smiled back.

"Thanks."

In that moment Norman entered and looked at Bones.

"You will be transported to our planet." He said.

"I can't leave my patient." Bones scowled.

"Bones, just follow his orders." I said softly, not wanting the CMO to get hurt.

"Amy, I can't leave you alone like this."

"I'll be fine, Bones." I assured him. "I'm not as helpless and weak as some people think me to be, don't forget that."

After a few more moments Bones nodded in defeat and followed Norman out of med bay. Soon after that Scotty came in, being dragged by the arm by a woman with a stony expression that made me conclude that she was an android too.

"Lass!" Scotty shouted and ran over to the bed.

He brushed my hair away from my face, carefully watching my features.

"Are ye alright?" He asked softly.

"As alright as I can be being in labour and all." I replied. "What's going on?"

"They're forcin' us all off the ship. That includes ye."

I sighed and nodded.

"Alright. Fetch my robe and cloak from over there, will you?"

I pushed myself up so I was sitting with my legs dangling off the side of the bed. Scotty helped me into my robe and I pulled my cloak around me as the android dragged us to the transporter room. Worry bubbled up inside me. There were strict instructions concerning the use of a transporter and a pregnant woman. But resistance against the android was futile. I tried to calm my nerves as the contractions were getting stronger and more often while Scotty whispered assurances through the connection. Soon enough we had been beamed down on whatever planet the _Enterprise_ was orbiting. The android dragged us to a room where Jim, Pavel, Nyota and Spock where talking with the man who had caused the occurrence that had been put down as the 'Mudd Incident' in the ship's log: Harcourt Fenton Mudd. I stumbled as the android threw us into the room and would have fallen if Scotty hadn't caught and steadied me before helping me sit down. I glared at Mudd as he grinned.

"The last ones, lord." The android said and left.

I noticed that there was another identical android in the room.

"Splendid. Splendid. Welcome to Mudd, Mr. Scott, Miss Potter." Mudd grinned.

"Harry Mudd! Oh, ye bogus frat, ye. Ye're the cause of all this, are ye?"

"Scotty, you were ordered to stay aboard. And Amy, you shouldn't be beamed in your condition." Jim said, worry lacing his voice as I groaned.

"Aye, sir. And we stayed until that female gargantua threw us into the transporter beams."

Bones came over to us, quickly scanning me with his tricorder.

"The birth is pretty far now." He said.

"What did she mean, the last ones?" Jim asked.

Mudd turned back to him, still that unnerving grin on his face. If I hadn't been kind of compromised at the moment I would have punched the man. Instead I groaned as another contraction came and leaned my head against Scotty.

"Didn't I tell you, Kirk? I beamed a few dozen androids up to your ship. They've been sending your crew to the surface for the past couple of hours. They're all down now."

"Are you out of your mind?" Jim grabbed Mudd by the throat and pushed him against the wall. "You can't beam down an entire crew of a spaceship. Somebody has to be on board."

"There is an entire crew aboard. An entire crew of androids." Mudd wheezed and Jim let go of him. "They learn very quickly, Captain. The fact is, I've taken over your whole ship. There's nothing you can do about it."

"Harry, Harry, you'll never get away with it." Jim shook his head.

"Well, who's to stop me?"

"Starfleet."

"But now, Captain, now I have a ship of my own as fast as any in the fleet, so how will they catch me, eh? Just think of it, laddybuck. Harry Mudd with his own crew of lovelies aboard your vessel. Think about that." Mudd replied smugly.

"I'm trying not to." Jim sighed.

"Alice." Mudd said and left with the android.

"He could successfully accomplish it, Captain. I've questioned a number of the androids, and they're totally loyal to Mudd." Spock reported. "Perhaps of more concern is the fact that this android population can literally provide anything a human being could ask for in unlimited quantity."

"Yes, I know. That's what worries me. How will my crew react in a world where they can have everything they want simply by asking for it." Jim sat down, shaking his head.

Then he seemed to remember that I was in labour and came over to where Bones was sitting next to me, keeping an eye on his tricorder to make sure there were no complications.

"Should we beam her back up?" Jim asked.

Bones shook his head.

"A pregnant woman shouldn't be beamed in the first place, much less one who has gone into labour. We can't know the effect the first time beaming had on her child, let alone what beaming her back could do." He explained. "She'll have to give birth down here."

"I trust you." I said. "And you said I still have time."

"Alright." Jim said. "Bones, Scotty, you stay with Amy. The rest of us, split up and let's see if we can find out how to stop those androids."

* * *

About an hour later everyone was back, including Mudd who – apparently – was to be left on this planet along with us. The androids planned on taking over the galaxy. Jim was pacing while I followed Bones' instructions on how to breathe.

"So far this thing has had its amusing aspects, but that threat the androids made about taking over all the humans in the galaxy is not very funny." He said.

"Indeed, it is not. They may quite possibly be able to accomplish it." Spock agreed.

"Take my word for it, they can." Mudd nodded.

I tuned the conversation out to concentrate on my breathing until Mudd spoke again.

"You're so smart, Kirk, you and this pointy-eared thinking machine of yours. Well, you'd better do something because I'm as anxious to get off this ruddy rock as you are."

"You wanted to leave us on this ruddy rock and leave by yourself." I said with a death glare.

Mudd took a step back and I gasped as the strongest contraction so far stabbed through my abdomen.

Bones scanned me again and nodded.

"The pushing stage's started."

"Bones." I said, grabbing his wrist. "I don't trust those androids or their medical equipment. You need to help me like they did in the old days."

The CMO visibly hesitated, apparently torn between his duty of giving his patient the best care possible and respecting his patient's wishes. After a moment he nodded.

"Alright. Jim, get me some towels and soft, warm blankets. Uhura, I need warm water, about skin temperature."

Both nodded and went off, knowing that obeying Bones was the best they could do in this situation. Mudd was standing off to the side, pale and wringing his hands.

"Get him out." I groaned through the next contraction.

Without a word Spock and Pavel grabbed Mudd's arms and shoved him out of the room, just as Jim and Nyota returned. Jim and Pavel shared a glance and took posts on either side of the door to make sure no android would interrupt. By now Scotty had helped me out of my cloak and robe and the thin hospital gown I was wearing had been pushed up to bunch under my breasts. Scotty's shaking hands were clutching mine.

"Okay, Amy." Bones said. "When the next contraction comes you need to push as hard as you can. Scream if you want."

I nodded and did just that, pushing and screaming through every contraction. I was losing track of time and thought that when this was over I would have to sleep for a week.

I almost cried with relief when the first liberating cry of my child rang through the room. Bones severed the umbilical cord before wrapping the little girl in one of the blankets Jim had brought and carefully putting her into my arms.

"As far as I can see a perfectly healthy baby girl." He said with a smile. "Congratulations. You did great, Amy."

"Thank you." I said softly before looking down at my newborn daughter.

She blinked up at me with my own emerald coloured eyes; a tuft of red hair covered her head. It was difficult to tell which features came from whom besides that.

"She's perfect." I whispered.

"As perfect as her mother." My husband replied, giving me a chaste kiss on the lips. "What're we goin' ta call her?" Scotty asked softly, reaching out to caress her face with one finger, only to have her tiny hand curl around it.

It wasn't as if we hadn't thought of names before but we hadn't been able to settle on one.

"Lily." He said after a moment. "Let's call her Lily after yer mum."

"And Amelia after yours." I added.

Scotty smiled and placed a gentle kiss on my lips.

"I'm gonna be sick!" Mudd exclaimed from the other side of the room where the others had retreated to give our small family some privacy.

I blinked, pushed my sweat-soaked hair away from my face and sent Mudd the iciest glare I could muster in my exhaustion.

"If I wasn't so exhausted right now, Mudd, I would love to wipe the floor with you." I said with a dangerously calm, soft voice.

Mudd took a step back while the others approached. I smiled at my friends.

"Everyone, welcome Lillian Amelia Potter-Scott in the world." I said.

Jim grinned and nodded before turning around to the rest of our group.

"All right, we need to get past the androids to get back on the _Enterprise_. What have we got to work with?"

"Well, Captain, androids and robots, they're just not capable of independent, creative thought." Scotty shrugged.

"Yet the device that Norman claims to be their central control is totally inadequate to the task of directing more than two hundred thousand of them." Spock agreed.

"I agree." Jim nodded. "What in your opinion does direct them?"

"There are a large number of Alices and Trudies, Maisies, Annabels, and according to my research, a Herman series, an Oscar series, a whole plethora of series in fact. But only one Norman." Our resident half-Vulcan reported.

"Norman. When I told one of the Alices that the Enterprise was a lovely lady and we loved her, she said, Norman, co-ordinate. Why Norman?" Jim mused. "Unless…"

"To function as they do, each android mind must be one component of a mass brain linked through a central locus." Spock continued the thought.

"Named Norman." Jim finished. "Forming one gigantic, highly intelligent mind. And the glowing badges, they indicate the mind in operation."

"That would seem logical."

"Yes, logical. That's what it is. And that in turn gives us a weapon that we can use against them. We must use wild, insane, irrational illogic aimed right at Norman!" Jim exclaimed.

"Captain, you sing and dance as well as anyone I've ever seen, but what the devil are you talking about?" Mudd asked.

"What would seem to be a sound, and perhaps our only, opportunity." Spock explained.

"Opportunity? Now, listen, Spock, you may be a wonderful science officer, but believe me, you couldn't sell fake patents to your mother." Mudd shook his head.

"I fail to understand why I should care to induce my mother to purchase falsified patents, especially seeing as she perished during the destruction of Vulcan-that-was."

"Forget it."

"Let's get to the point." Jim interrupted. "Harry, you said you wanted to help. Do you?"

"Captain, the kind of a wholesome, antiseptic galaxy that these androids would run would be purgatory for a man like me."

"That's fine, Harry. The androids will be expecting us to make a break for it, and that's where you come in."

"What can I do?"

"Nothing, Harry. Just go to sleep."

Mudd looked nervous.

"What do you mean?"

I watched with a smirk as Bones pulled a hypo out and Mudd backed away.

"Oh, now, now wait a minute, gentlemen. No, what I, I" He fumbled as Bones injected him. "had in mind was actually more in the line of a few words of sage counsel as it were. Advice…"

He passed out in Jim's and Spock's arms.

"Oh, Harry. I do believe you're putting on weight." Jim grunted as they put the man down on one of the benches in the living area we were in. After quickly explaining what everyone was required to do Jim went to get one of the Alices.

* * *

It was only about a minute before he returned with Alice 1.

"He is malfunctioning?"

"He is dying." Bones replied

"If you take him to your Sickbay, will he be repaired?"

"Oh, yes." Jim nodded.

"No, they're lying. It's a trick." Nyota interrupted. "Doctor McCoy injected something into Harry Mudd to make him look sick. It's a trick to get back on board and sabotage the ship."

Alice looked at Jim.

"Your request is refused." She said.

Jim's face scrunched up in anger as he turned to his communications officer.

"Uhura, why did you tell her?"

"Because I want an android body. I want immortality. I'll live forever, Captain. I'll be young and beautiful."

"You have been of assistance. We shall fulfill our obligation." Alice said.

"Thank you." Nyota nodded.

"The programming for your body will be completed before we leave." With that Alice left.

A grin spread on Jim's face and he grabbed Nyota's upper arms.

"Uhura. Beautiful!"

"I half believed it myself." Nyota giggled.

"Well, the androids were expectin' an attempt, and now we've made it." Scotty said.

"Vhat's next, Keptin?" Pavel asked.

"Next, we take the Alices on a trip through Wonderland." Jim grinned.

* * *

A few minutes later we entered the throne room, my arm looped around Jim's as he led me to the throne. I was carefully holding Lily with the other as I sat down, Jim taking position on my right. The Alices 118 and 2 were standing left of the throne.

"Do you require something?" They asked.

"Yes. Your attention." Jim replied.

Scotty and Bones entered, bowed to each other and started playing imaginary flute and fiddle as Pavel and Nyota waltzed into the room.

"What are they doing?" Alice 2 asked, watching them with her head tilted as I swayed my head to the sound of the imaginary music.

"They're celebrating." I replied.

"What are they celebrating?" Alice 118 asked.

"Their captivity. Do you enjoy the music?" Jim asked with a cocky smile.

"Music?" Both Alices frowned as their badges started flashing.

Nyota and Pavel had finished their dance and Pavel bowed first to Scotty and Bones, then to Nyota.

"Zank you, gentlemen. Zank you, lowely lady. You dance diwinely."

"Thank you" Nyota bowed deeply. "kind sir." She abruptly slapped Pavel, knocking him off his feet.

"Why does she strike him?" Alice 2 asked.

"She likes him." Jim shrugged before addressing Pavel in his Command Voice. "Mister Chekov. The floor is no place for an officer. Attention! Now stand absolutely still."

Pavel jumped to his feet.

"Yes, Keptin."

He went into an energetic Cossack dance as Bones, Scotty and Nyota clapped in rhythm"

"That's better, Mister Chekov." Jim nodded.

"It is illogical." Alice 118 said.

"Your statement is illogical" I replied, finishing them.

The lights on their badges became continual and Bones quickly scanned them.

"How's it lookin'?" Scotty asked.

"Completely inner directed. Oblivious to everything." Bones reported.

"Good. I wonder how Spock's doing." Jim mused.

We went out into the corridor and were joined by Spock.

"All right, it's worked so far, but we're not out yet." I said.

Jim looked at Spock.

"Well?"

"Success, Captain. We have been pruning the leaves and branches of the tree. Now it is time to get to work on the root." The half-Vulcan reported.

"If Norman is the control centre, he should be in a bind by what we've done. If we can overload him further, we should be able to immobilise all of them. Does everybody remember what to do?" Jim asked.

"Affirmative." Spock replied.

"Aye, sir." The rest of us chorused.

"Acknowledged."

We entered the computer area.

"What are you doing here?" Norman asked.

"I want you to surrender."

"That is illogical. We can move more quickly than you. We are invulnerable to attack. We are much stronger." Norman replied.

"No, we are stronger. I'll prove it to you. Can you harm a man that you're programmed to serve?" Jim asked.

"No."

"But you already have, Norman, laddy." Mudd said. "Human beings do not survive on bread alone, you poor soulless creature, but on the nourishments of liberty, for what indeed is a man without freedom? Naught but a mechanism trapped in the cogwheels of eternity."

"You offer us only well-being." Bones said in a monotone voice.

"Food and drink and happiness mean nothing to us. We must be about our job." Scotty continued in the same tone.

"Suffering, in torment and pain. Labouring without end."

"Dying and crying and lamenting over our burdens."

"Only this way can we be happy." They finished together and curtsied.

I had to put much of my concentration into suppressing the laughter that threatened to burst out.

"That is contradictory. It is not logical. Mister Spock. Explain." Norman demanded.

"Why not?" Jim smirked at his First Officer.

"Logic is a little tweeting bird chirping in a meadow. Logic is a wreath of pretty flowers which smell bad. Are you sure your circuits are registering correctly? Your ears are green." Spock said in his usual expressionless tone.

Scotty clutched at his heart and cried out in anguish.

"I cannae go on! I'm tired of happiness. I'm tired of comfort and pleasure. I'm ready! Kill me! Kill me!"

We pointed our fingers at him and imitated phaser noises. Scotty slumped to his knees.

"Goodbye, cruel universe."

With that he dropped 'dead'. Bones knelt down next to him 'checking' his pulse.

"He's dead."

"You cannot have killed him. You have no weapons." Norman disagreed as Jim took Scotty in his arms.

"Scotty. Scotty's dead. He had too much happiness. But now he's happier he's dead, and we'll miss him. Let us hear it for our poor, dead friend."

We broke out laughing. Jim rose from the floor.

"What is a man but that lofty spirit, that sense of enterprise, that devotion to something that cannot be sensed, cannot be realised but only dreamed! The highest reality." He declared.

"Brilliant! Bravo, bravo, Captain!" I applauded.

"How did you like it?" Jim asked.

"That is irrational. Illogical. Dreams are not real." Norman replied.

"Our logic is to be illogical. That is our advantage. Mister Spock, it is time. The explosive." Jim held his hand out to Spock who pulled an invisible package from under his shirt.

"Very well, Captain."

Scotty jumped to his feet.

"Explosive!" He exclaimed.

"Don't panic. Women and children first." Mudd cautioned.

"Mister Spock, isn't that too much for our purposes?" Jim asked with feigned concern.

"I believe that is the correct amount, Captain. Mister Mudd, are you ready?"

Mudd adopted a catcher's pose.

"Aye, aye!"

"Be careful. I would not want you to drop it."

Spock mimed an underarm throw. Mudd juggled before 'catching'`.

"Easy now. Oh, he's caught it!" Bones breathed out in relief.

"Watch it! Watch it!" Jim warned as Mudd put 'it' on the floor and held his hand out to Bones.

"Detonator. Fuse. Primer. Mashie."

With every word Bones slapped Mudd's hand and the man pretended to assemble a bomb before taking a golfing stance.

"There is no explosive." Norman protested.

"No?" Jim asked. "Observe. Fore!"

Mudd swung.

"Boom!"  
We all except Spock staggered. Scotty quickly steadied me.

"Are you all right?" Jim asked while Spock quietly exited the room.

"But there was no explosion." Norman said.

"I lied." Mudd shrugged.

"What?"

"He lied. Everything Harry tells you is a lie. Remember that. Everything Harry tells you is a lie." Jim stressed.

"Listen to this carefully, Norman. I am lying."

"You say you are lying, but if everything you say is a lie then you are telling the truth, but you cannot tell the truth because everything you say is a lie. You lie. You tell the truth. But you cannot for. Illogical! Illogical! Please explain."

There was smoke coming out of Norman's ears and I didn't hide my grin now.

"You are human. Only humans can explain their behaviour. Please explain."

"I am not programmed to respond in that area." Jim grinned.

Norman went completely blank just as Spock returned.

"I believe they are all immobilised, Captain."

Jim nodded.

"Good."  
"Kirk, old man, I'm beginning to develop considerable respect for you." Mudd slapped Jim's back.

"Why, thank you."

"Would you consider entering a partnership arrangement with me? I've got some ideas."

"A partnership arrangement? You and me?" Jim raised his eyebrows.

"Yes."

"I've got something else in mind. Let's go."

* * *

After we left Mudd with all of those androids and five hundred android copies of his wife to be an example of human failure for the androids Scotty and Bones immediately brought Lily and me to med bay so the CMO could properly check us and write up the birth certificate. Bones put the tricorder away and nodded with a smile.

"You're both perfectly healthy." He said. "Congratulations again."

"Thanks, Bones." I smiled. "Listen… Scotty and I spoke about this a few days ago and… would you like to be godfather?"

Bones stilled and blinked for a moment.

"Amy, I… of course, it's an honour, but wouldn't you rather…"

"Wouldn't I rather what, Bones?" I asked, lightly rocking Lily in my arms. "Ron and Hermione may be my first and best friends, my siblings even, but they're light years away from here. I can trust you with my life, Bones. I trusted you with that of my child when I asked you to help me give birth the traditional way. And I trust you to take care of her if something happens to Scotty and I."

Bones nodded after a moment of hesitation and smiled.

"Alright, Amy, I'll be her godfather."

I drew the southern doctor into a one armed hug before exiting the med bay. Scotty had already returned to Engineering to make sure that those androids hadn't messed with our Silver Lady. He and I had talked for a long time about the issue of godparents. Seeing as we would be in space for at least about three more years we needed people aboard we could trust to care for her and any siblings she might get in the future. Of course Bones had been the first to pop up in our minds. He was a doctor, a father, and a trustworthy and reliable friend. The choice was – as Spock would say – logical. Speaking of Spock – he and Nyota were next on the list, together with Jim. I returned to our quarters, still exhausted, my only a few hours old daughter cradled against my chest. Entering the nursery that had been added to our quarters as soon as we had been able to (meaning the next time we had docked at a starbase after we got aware of my pregnancy) I gently put Lily down in her crib before quickly changing into a different set of clothes. I picked her up again and sat down in the comfortable rocking chair in the corner, exposing one of my breasts so she could drink. I gently rocked the chair, smiling.

I woke to the missing weight of Lily in my arms. Barely conscious I heard Scotty's voice.

"Mummy's tired, Lillabelle." He murmured softly. "Cannae blame her. Carried ye fer nine months, dealt with aches an' cravin's an' a space pirate tryin' ta hold her hostage… an' then pushing ye out inta the world."

I opened my eyes to see Scotty with his back to me. His posture indicated that he was holding our daughter in his arms. I smiled as he turned around, gently kissing Lily on the head. He returned my smile before putting her down in her crib. She was asleep. I rose out of the rocking chair and stepped next to my husband who was looking down at our child. He wordlessly slung an arm around my shoulders, pulling me close to him. I smiled and rested my hand on his chest, feeling the familiar beating of his heart under my palm and the warm hum of his mind in the back of my head. In that moment, life was perfect.

* * *

_**A/N: So, little Lily's born. Please review.**_


	10. A Break

_**A/N: Just a little filler because I have a bit of writer's block right now. Things are not all that dandy at home right now and I apologise for the wait between chapters.**_

_**But still: Enjoy!**_

* * *

I laughed, watching Lily ride around the rec room on Jim's shoulders. At four years old she had pretty much the entire crew wrapped around her little finger, but especially Jim. He adored his goddaughter and jumped at every opportunity to spend time with her. Scotty squeezed my hand and I turned my gaze on him to return his smile. I leaned forward and brushed my lips against his. Jim had set Lily down and now she stood in front of me. I smiled and lifted her onto my lap. Jim flopped down on the chair across from us.

"So… five year mission almost over." He said.

It was true. At this point we were only a week away from earth. The crew would have a month of leave before we'd be sent out again on smaller missions.

"Have you got any plans for your leave?" Jim asked.

"Mrs. Weasley invited us to the Burrow for a 'Welcome Home' dinner – that includes the whole Command Crew, by the way." I replied. "And I've got nine tickets for the finale of the Quidditch World Cup – enough for all of us."

Jim grinned.

"Count me in. I really want to see that game you like so much."

* * *

The Command Crew were the last ones to leave the ship. After storing our bags in the luggage compartments and strapping Lily into the seat Scotty and I had designed to fit both in a car and a shuttle we took our seats.

"Shuttle crew, stand by for lift-off." Hikaru said from the pilot's seat.

Shortly after we left the shuttle bay and got our first look at earth in five years.

Hikaru landed perfectly as usual – he wasn't the best (and craziest) pilot in the fleet for nothing. Scotty had our bags, I carried Lily to make sure she wouldn't get lost between people walking every which way in the hangar. I turned to the others.

"So, come to my apartment tomorrow evening at six thirty and we'll go over to the Burrow for dinner. Take overnight bags with you, we'll sleep in my house in London. See you then." I explained.

"See you then, Amy." Jim grinned, giving me a two-finger-salute.

We waved to them and exited the hangar in the direction of our apartment that already had three bedrooms so it had had been easy to have one of the two we hadn't used before turned into a room for Lily. I had messaged Kreacher to get it done before we arrived because he was pretty much in charge of my other house elves when I wasn't on-planet. Lily looked around in wonder as we walked through San Francisco. She had never seen earth before and despite how much of other planets' cultures and architectures mixed into ours it was still very different from anything Lily had encountered before. It was a beautiful and wonderful thing to see her eyes sparkle whenever she discovered something new. She walked between Scotty and I, each of us holding one of her hands and taking turns answering her numerous questions. I couldn't help but be happy that time on the _Enterprise_ was the same as in San Francisco so we wouldn't have to deal with jet-lag.

That evening I tucked Lily into her new bed, smiling at her and kissing her forehead.

"Sleep tight, my little star." I whispered. "Sweet dreams."

"You too, Mummy." Lily replied, hugging the stuffed animals she'd gotten from her godparents for her first Christmas. (A classic teddy bear from Bones, a lion from Nyota, a sehlat from Spock, and a bunny from Jim)

I smiled again and left the room, leaving the door slightly ajar. I joined Scotty on the couch in the living room, snuggling up to him. He gave me one of his bright grins and cupped my cheek, leaning down to brush his lips against mine. Warmth flowed through me over our bond, showing me all the love he couldn't put into words. I leaned my forehead against his, returning everything he gave me. He brushed my hair from my eyes and kissed me again.

"I love you." I whispered. "So, so much. I fall in love with you every day all over again."

"As I do with ye, lass. I'll never stop lovin' ye. And if yer kisses were poison I'd still drink it like the finest of wines."

"You don't drink wine." I giggled.

"I'm tryin ta be romantic here, lassie." He groaned but couldn't keep the laugh from his voice. "Ye've destroyed our moment."

"I'm sorry." I murmured, stroking his cheek. "How about I make it up to you in the bedroom?"

I trailed my free hand up the inside of his thigh, squeezing lightly when I saw his pupils dilate. I rose from my seat on the couch and walked to the bedroom, adding extra sway to my hips. (the effect was amplified by the tight jeans I was wearing) I could hear Scotty quickly following me. He entered the room only seconds after me.

"Don't forget the silencing charms." I purred.

Scotty touched the small silver plaque on the wall right above the light switch, activating the silencing charms that would make sure we wouldn't wake Lily with our activities. He didn't even bother switching the light on before his lips were devouring mine, his hands fumbling with the buttons of my blouse. I batted them away and smirked seductively.

"I'm in charge now." I purred, slowly opening the buttons on his shirt one by one while pushing him towards the bed.

His legs gave out and he sat down on the mattress when I slipped the shirt off his shoulders. I licked my lips at the sight of his toned chest. I gently caressed his skin and kissed along his jaw and collarbones while working on the buckle of his belt and sliding it free of its loops. My husband seemed content in allowing me to take the wheel. Every now and then he would steal a kiss. I smirked and decided not to wait any longer. I made quick work of the button and zipper, his shoes and socks having been discarded when he entered our bedroom.

"Lie down." I ordered as soon as Scotty was in nothing but his boxer shorts, his clear erection straining against the fabric.

He obeyed and I moved to kneel above him. I leaned down and pressed my lips to his, opening my mouth to allow him entrance. His hands roamed my body, re-exploring every square inch of my skin as I did with him.

"I love you." I whispered before kissing him again.

We continued like this for a few more minutes before it got too much. I pushed back into my kneeling position and snapped my fingers, causing what little clothing we had kept on to disappear. I couldn't hold the moan when Scotty's leaking erection brushed my entrance. I reached down to test if I was ready for him, not missing the way he licked his lips at the sight. Taking hold of his throbbing member I slowly impaled myself on it, letting out a long breath as he filled me. Scotty took my wrist and licked the finger I had used to feel myself clean before pulling my face down for a heated kiss. I started rocking and rolling my hips, my breathing growing more laboured. Scotty eventually couldn't take my slow pace any more and flipped us over, holding my wrists above my head.

"I have ye at me mercy." He growled, his accent thickening with his arousal. "I can do whatever I want with ye."

"Then do it." I smirked and cried out as he pulled almost all the way out only to slam back in.

My husband set a brutal pace, reducing me to a moaning, writhing mess under him. My release was approaching quickly, causing my walls to pulse around Scotty's length and I clung to him as wave after wave of ecstasy washed over me. We rode out our orgasm and Scotty pulled out after we caught our breath. We lay down on our sides, our foreheads touching, our legs entangled with each other's. I met my husband's eyes and smiled before wriggling out of his grasp.

"We should put on some clothes in case Lily comes to us." I explained at his questioning glance.

He nodded and stood up as well. I pulled on a nightgown and a fresh pair of panties while Scotty slipped into a new pair of boxers and pyjama pants. We lay down again, finding our positions from before. I smiled softly at Scotty before closing my eyes and relaxing completely.

* * *

"Alright." I looked into every face gathered in the living room. "Everyone get a hold on the portkey."

"I didnea try this one yet." Scotty remarked, grabbing the three foot of rope I was holding up for everyone to see. "But I guess it's just as unpleasant as every magical transportation."

I just sent him a smile as I took a hold on the rope myself, holding Lily's hand tightly with my free one.

"Don't panic, everyone." I cautioned. "It will be disorienting and unpleasant but you won't get hurt."

I had just gotten the words out when the rope glowed blue and we were ripped into the swirling vortex, landing in the backyard of the Burrow moments later. I was surprised to see that everyone had landed on their feet, Lily being kept from falling over by my grip on her hand. Probably because of our experience with keeping on our feet when the floor tilted every which way.

"Everyone okay?" I asked.

"I knew it." Scotty muttered.

"Your warning was most definitely warranted." Spock commented. "The sensation was certainly unpleasant and disorienting."

In that moment the door opened and the core of the Weasley clan filed out. I barely had time to let go of Lily's hand before Mrs. Weasley pulled me into one of her trademark hugs. I smiled, patted her back, and succeeded in wriggling out of her grasp. Next thing she did was give everyone (including a very uncomfortable looking Spock) a hug as well. Then Lily walked up to her and smiled brightly.

"Hi, I'm Lillian Amelia Potter-Scott but you can call me Lily!"

Mrs. Weasley's eyes watered a little as she knelt despite not being the youngest any more.

"And you can call me grandma." She said softly, gently squeezing Lily to her chest.

Lily slung her arms around Mrs. Weasley's neck and squeezed back before she let go.

"Thanks, Grandma." She whispered and I saw Mrs. Weasley forcibly hold back a sob.

I smiled at Mrs. Weasley.

"She's taking after the Potter side of the family." I explained. "Constantly running around with Jim and causing trouble. Once she'll get to Hogwarts she'll be a worthy successor of the Marauder Legacy."

"Will she?" Fred grinned.

"Splendid news!" George added. "We will have to teach her in the Ways so she will be ready in time."

I just rolled my eyes at the twins.

* * *

Dinner passed as usual, with Mrs. Weasley attempting to stuff everyone, Mr. Weasley asking my companions curious questions about technology, jokes, stories, and much laughing. Mrs. Weasley had cooked enough to feed the entire, fully staffed _Enterprise_, and did her best to stuff all of us with comments about how thin we all looked. That, in turn, caused some sputtering from Bones because he was the one overseeing our diets. After dessert the twins herded everyone outside to give a show of their fireworks, even creating a beautiful copy of the _Enterprise_ that soared over our heads. Everyone applauded after that and then it was time to go. Our farewells induced another round of hugs.

"How are ve going to go to London?" Pavel asked, sounding nervous. "Not ze rope again?"

I smiled and shook my head.

"No. And we're not flooing either, Scotty. I'll take you in groups and apparate to my house."

"Great." Scotty shuddered. "Even worse."

I chuckled and grasped Jim's and Bones' hands.

"Hold on and don't panic. It could be a little nauseating."

With that I turned on the spot and appareated to the alley I usually used when I needed to go to Grimmauld Place.

"Wait here and try to breathe. I'll explain later." I instructed my wheezing and coughing friends after a splinter check and went to get the others.

* * *

We stood in a row on Grimmauld Place, our faces turned to the row of houses. Scotty and I shared a grin and I pressed a small piece of parchment into Jim's hand.

"Read silently, memorise, and give it to the next person. Last one drop it." I ordered.

The others did as told and Hikaru yelped in surprise and jumped back when the parchment went out in flames at his feet.

"What the-!"

"Magical Self-Destruct." I shrugged. "Now remember what was on that parchment."

The reactions to Number 12 Grimmauld Place appearing between numbers 11 and 13 were varied from rising eyebrows (Spock) to surprised gasps and jumping back (Jim and Hikaru).

Scotty and I led them inside.

"Welcome to the ancestral home of the most Ancient and Noble House of Black." I grinned, repeating the words I had said to Scotty when he had first seen the house.

"Kreacher!" I called.

The old house elf appeared with the familiar loud crack and bowed deeply to Scotty and I.

"Kreacher is very glad to see his Mistress and Master return unharmed." He said. "You have brought guests?"

"I told you about them. The Command Crew of the _USS Enterprise_." I nodded.

"Kreacher prepared the rooms as his Mistress instructed."

"Very good, Kreacher, thank you. I think we'll go to bed right away. "

I looked to my friends and saw nods of agreement.

"If you will follow Kreacher he will bring you to your rooms."

Scotty, Lily and I watched the others disappear upstairs. Then Kreacher came back and bowed to Lily.

"Miss Lillian." He greeted her. "I am Kreacher. It is my duty to obey all of your commands."

"He will obey if you ask him nicely." I corrected. "Never forget to say _please_ and _thank you_."

Lily nodded and smiled at Kreacher.

"Hi Kreacher. You can call me Lily."

"As you wish, Miss Lily."

"Good night, Kreacher." I smiled.

"Good night, Mistress, Master, Miss Lily."

I lifted Lily up and brought her to the room Kreacher had prepared for her. I tucked her in.

"Mummy?"

"Yes, little star?"

"Why did Kreacher call you Mistress?"

"Kreacher is a house elf. House elves are bound to a family for life and have to obey that family." I explained, sitting down on the edge of the bed. "Many families who have house elves are not nice to them. But we are. We're nice to our house elves because they have thoughts and emotions just like we do. Do you understand, Lily?"

"Yes, I do, Mummy."

"Good." I kissed her forehead. "Sleep well, Daddy and I are just across from your room."

"You too, Mummy."

I left Lily's room and went into the master bedroom where Scotty was already waiting in bed. I returned his grin and changed before slipping under the covers next to him. We just lay there for a moment, grinning at each other like fools.

"Have I ever told ye how beautiful ye are?" Scotty asked after a minute, brushing my hair away from my face.

"Only about a million times." I replied with a wide smile and kissed him. "I love you so much, Montgomery Scott."

"If I ever stop lovin' ye, feel free ta beat me back ta me senses."

I just giggled in response and he pulled me close, one arms around my waist, the other around my shoulders. We fell asleep like that, entangled with each other."

* * *

I woke up to Scotty smiling at me which was unusual, seeing as normally I woke up before him.

"Mornin', gorgeous." He murmured.

"Morning to you too, handsome." I replied.

He cupped my face, his thumb gently caressing my cheekbone before he carded his fingers through my hair. I took his hand and pressed a kiss to his palm, keeping my eyes on his as he tenderly touched my lips.

"I love you." I whispered.

"_Is breá liom tú._" My husband said.

I stretched contently and grinned as Scotty grabbed my waist and turned so I landed on top of him. I enjoyed the feeling of skin on skin. One of his rough hands rested on my lower back, the other slowly traced up my spine and came to rest on the back of my neck. He pulled my head down for a deep kiss and started caressing my bare hip. Then he got to my most ticklish spot and I couldn't help but giggle. A mischievous smirk formed on my husband's lips as he flipped us over, held both my wrists in one hand and started attacking every single ticklish spot on my body. And oh did he know them after having spent hours on end mapping all the spots that drew different kinds of noises from me. It didn't take long before I was screaming with laughter, Scotty grinning at me.

"Stop!" I gasped. "Stop! C-Can't... breathe!"

He finally stopped and pressed another kiss to my lips. I was gasping for breath and still giggling. Scotty was still grinning and pulled me back into his arms. There was a knock on the door. I sighed.

"Come in!" I called.

Kreacher entered.

"Your friends are having breakfast and asking for you." He said.

"Tell them we'll be down in a bit. Is Lily there too?"

"Miss Lily is eating as well." Kreacher replied and left the room.

I turned back to Scotty.

"We should get up and join the others."

Scotty nodded after a moment and sat up. After another kiss we slipped out from under the covers and got dressed.

We went downstairs to the kitchen that was just as full and lively as in the days when the Order had resided in the house. Bones was sitting there, inhaling the mugs of coffee Kreacher continued to place in front of him. Hikaru, Pavel, Jim, and Lily were devouring stacks of pancakes, Spock looked satisfied with the assortment of fruit and vegetables on his plate, and Nyota was having some eggs and bacon. Scotty and I sat down and Kreacher immediately came over to us.

"What can Kreacher serve his noble Mistress and Master for breakfast?" He asked.

"Some toast, eggs, and bacon would be lovely, thank you, Kreacher." I smiled.

A deep bow later Kreacher was once again standing at the stove, while slices of bread toasted and buttered themselves.

"Hey!"

I looked over at Jim who was just swallowing another huge bite of pancakes.

"Why do you two get the Mistress and Master titles while we others are just Misters and Misses?"

"Because Kreacher is bound to the Black family. My godfather was the former Lord of the House and left everything he owned to me – including his title and Kreacher."

"So he's a slave?" Nyota asked.

"In a way, yes." I sighed. "House elves are born to serve the family they are bound to. I could free him, but being freed is the height of dishonour for house elves. Kreacher isn't the youngest any more. It would probably kill him if he was freed."

I stopped talking when two plates set themselves down in front of Scotty and I, followed by two mugs of coffee. I gave the elf a grateful smile before tucking in.

As soon as everyone was finished the dishes piled themselves into the sink. I rose from my seat.

"Everyone has everything?"

After a round of nodding I took the rope from the day before.

"Scotty, Lily, and I need to go to Gringotts to update our will" I explained. "The portkey will take off in five minutes and bring you back to my apartment in San Francisco. If you don't want to take the portkey, Kreacher can take you with side-along apparition."

"Are all kinds of getting from point A to point B so uncomfortable?" Bones asked.

"Well, there are also the Floo Network and flying brooms. But the first carries the risk of getting ash in your lungs and coming out in the wrong place. And the latter takes time, practise, and magical powers."

"So no." Jim summarised.

I just grinned and winked, unrolling the rope so my friends could grip it.

"Everyone got a hold? Good. You go off in three, two, one."

There was a blue flash of light and the others were gone. I smiled at my husband, waved at Kreacher, and together we left the house. I hailed a cap and told the driver to bring us to Tottenham Court Road.

* * *

I smiled at Lily, watching her look around at everything as we walked down Diagon Ally to the grand marble building that was Gringotts. After enterin I immediately walked up to the main desk.

"We have an appointment with Ironclaw." I explained.

The goblin looked up from his ledger and slid the familiar parchment and dagger over to us.

"Verify your identities, please."

Scotty and I did as told. The goblin nodded for us to go through and I led my family to Ironclaw's office.

Ironclaw smiled when we entered, rising from his seat.

"It's good to see you back on planet in one piece, Lady Potter." He said.

After the customary goblin greetings we sat down, Lily in my lap.

"You told me you wanted to update your will." Ironclaw prompted.

I nodded.

"Yes. My godson already is the heir of the Black titles and properties. Now I want to put our firstborn child down as the heir of my other titles. The properties that don't belong to the black titles are to be split between her and any siblings she might get in the future." I explained.

Ironclaw was nodding along as he scribbled everything down.

"The changes will be processed and you can sign the updated will within half an hour. Now would you like to open a trust vault for Miss Lillian?"

"Yes, thank you. We would also like to check on my acounts."

"Very well." Ironclaw sealed the parchment and gave it to another goblin. "Follow me, please."

Lily squealed with joy as we rushed down the rails and I couldn't help but smile. The apple doesn't fall far from the tree. Of course everything was as it should have been in my vaults. I trusted Ironclaw completely. The goblin glanced at the clock after we returned to his office.

"The will should be ready any minute now." He said.

As if on cue the side entrance of the office opened and a goblin placed Scotty's and my will in front of Ironclaw. He looked over everything, making sure the changes were properly put down, before he slid it over to us, followed by a quill that was similar to the one Umbridge had forced me to use. The very important difference was that it wouldn't hurt and/or leave a mark when drawing the blood for the signature. Scotty and I read as well before swiftly signing it.

"You can take the fee for the changes from my vaults as usual." I commented as the will vanished in one of Ironclaw's drawers.

Ironclaw inclined his head and we said our farewells before leaving the bank.

"Let's stop at Honeyduke's." I suggested. "Then we could visit the twins in their shop."

"I'm all for it." Scotty replied with a shrug and looked down at Lily. "What about ye, Lillabelle? Visit the candyshop an' then yer Uncles Fred and George?"

"Yay!" Lily cheered and clapped her hands.

"Alright."

We stayed two hours at Honeyduke's, picking out sweets for ourselves and the rest of the Command Crew. We had one hell of a time trying the free samples of new sweets, giggling like lunatics while showing each other the crazy colours some of the treats dyed our tongues and lips. After paying I stored everything in my extended bag and we almost ran from the shop to keep from staying even longer.

I grinned as Weasley's Wizard Wheezes came into sight. It was just as screaming bright as last time I had seen it. We went inside and were immediately greeted by the twins in their horrible magenta jackets.

"Amy!" Fred grinned.

"Splendid to see you here!" George added.

They took me in the middle, each an arm over my shoulders, and led me deeper into the shop.

"Is our silent partner coming to see how everything's going?" George asked as we entered the backroom, Scotty following us with Lily.

"I just wanted to visit my brothers." I replied. "And see what you came up with in the last five years."

"Then you're just right here." Fred said, leading us over to a shelf.

"Our newest innovations in the department of jokes and pranking!" George announced.

Fred called for an assistant to take care of Lily while he and George would present the new products to Scotty and I. I had known that the two of them were genii that could come up with the most ingenious things but I had to admit that these were even better than anything they'd invented before. They would drive poor Filch up the walls. I giggled at the thought and moved over to the shelf where the twins were keeping what they had in the line of defense. I was impressed. They were closely working with the Ministry since the War, supplying the Auror department with protective clothing.

It took three hours until Fred and George had shown us everything they had wanted to show us and we left the shop with my bag a lot fuller than before. Taking the easy route I apparated the three of us back to San Fran.

* * *

I grinned, leading my family and friends through the bustling crowds of magical beings of all ages gathered to watch the finale of the Quidditch World Cup.

"Lively people." Bones commented.

"Quiddtch is the single most loved sport in the magical world." I replied. "To get cards for the finale of the World Cup... let's just say that to get any at all – let alone the places I got for us – you need either celibrity status, friends in one of the teams, or connections in the Ministry. I have all three. And I needed that to be able to take muggles with me."

"Mummy! Mummy, look, it's Amy Potter!"

I turned to see a small girl running towards me, holding a quill and a piece of parchment in her hands. A woman ran after her and sent me a very apolegetic look when she had caught up.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"Don't be." I replied, crouching to look into the girl's brown eyes.

I took quill and parchment out of her hands.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Em-Emily."

I flattened the parchment against my knee and looked at the quill.

"You wouldn't happen to have some ink, would you?" I asked, looking up at the mother who swiftly conjured a small bottle.

I dipped the quill inside and wrote:

_To Emily_

_Never let anyone tell you who to be and never be ashamed of who you are._

_Yours,_

_Amaryllis Potter_

Emily beamed after reading my message and threw her arms around my neck in a quick hug before skipping away with her hand held in her mother's. I smiled and turned back to my friends.

"I believe the celibrity bit now." Jim commented. "If even little kids recognise you..."

I just shrugged and continued on, waving for my friends to follow me.

"I'm trying to get used to it but even after more than ten years it's still strange to have people ask for my autograph. Come on."

"Where is our place, by the way?" Hikaru asked.

"It's not far now."

Just as I'd said that the large red and black tents of the Bulgarian National Team came into view. Victor hadn't given me a choice in where we would have our tents. He was waiting for us at the entrance of the team area.

"You're late." He commented.

"A little girl wanted an autograph." I explained and turned to my friends. "Everyone, this is Victor Krum, Seeker of the Bulgarian National Team. Victor, this is the Commend Crew of the _USS Enterprise_."

Everyone shook his hand and introduced themselves. After that he led us to the three tents he had given me for my birthday.

"Amaryllis, I do not think three tents are enough for all of us." Spock said, raising one eyebrow.

"Spock, by now you should know that most of what seems impossible is merely a little obstruction in the way of a witch or wizard. Just come on in."

With that I lifted the flap of the tent I was going to share with Scotty and Lily and waved them inside. After a few shared glances Jim was the first to go inside and I grinned at the stunned gasp he let out. The others quickly followed and my little family took up the rear.

"I hawe heard about zis from mama." Pavel said slowly. "But I newer got to actually see eet."

"This defies all laws of physics." Hikaru muttered, looking around.

"Actually, no." I replied, dropping my bag on an armchair. "The inside is located on a different plane of existence than the outside. At least that was how it was explained in the book I read on extension charms."

Jim meanwhile had been inspecting the rooms of the tent and poked his head out of the bathroom.

"Guys, this is a full-functioning bathroom with runing water! There's a freaking jacousy in here!"

"It was a present from Victor." I shrugged at the incredulous looks thrown my way. "Now, you lot discuss who goes in which of the other two tents we have while I make us some lunch."

With that I left for the kitchen, Scotty following me with Lily.

"What do you think?" I asked. "Sandwiches?"

"Sandwiches sound just fine."

"Can I help you?" Lily asked.

"Sure." Scotty replied, lifting her up to sit on a stool in front of the counter, while I laid out the ingredient we'd need.

Half an hour later we reentered the living room with two large plates of sandwiches. We put them down on the coffee table and started eating.

* * *

"How high up are we?" Hikaru asked while we climbed the stairs up to our places.

"We've got some of the best places in the entire stadium!" I replied. "All the way up with perfect sight on all six goals."

We walked out onto the stands and looked down on cheering masses. I pulled earplugs out of my pockets and gave every man in my company a pair.

"When the mascots of the Bulgarian team come into the stadium you put these in." I ordered. "Veelas can make men do very stupid things."

"So, we know Bulgaria's playing but against who?" Jim asked. "And who're we rooting for?"

"Thay're playing against Romania. We're rooting for Bulgaria." I explained. "Victor's the best seeker in the world."

"But you get very close, mate." Ron said, coming onto the stand to sit behind us.

I grinned at the Weasleys and shook Ludo Bagman's hand when he came. Then the game began. There had been a few changes in the Bulgarian team since I had been fourteen, but they seemed to be as good as ever, if not better. But the Romanians were obviously a force to be reckoned with. Bones spent most of the time muttering about 'damn, suicidal wizards' while Hikaru was obviously trying to find a way to replicate the manoeuvres with a shuttle or even the _Enterprise_.

"Romania leading with 230 to 200, ladies and gentlemen!" Bagman announced an hour into the game. "Krum should hurry up with finding the snitch if he wants his team to win! Bulgaria's got the quaffle, quickly approaching Romania's goals! Levski throws and... goal! But what's this? Krum seems to have spotted the snitch!"

I turned my eyes to Victor who was quickly descending in what looked to be the beginning of a flawless Wronsky Feint. The Romanian seeker shot after him.

"It's a feint." I whispered to Scotty, recognising Victor's movements as preparation to pull out of the descend.

Just as I'd foretold Victor pulled up, leaving his rival to crash into the field. The Bulgarian fans went wild, cheering and shouting for their team to win. Then I saw the snitch fluttering around the middle goalpost of the Bulgarians. Not five seconds after me Victor spotted it as well and flew at breakneck speed. He closed his fist around it and the stadium went berserk.

"Krum catches the snitch!" Bagman shouted. "Bulgaria is World Champion!"

I was standing on my seat at this point, screaming out in victory for my friend while my friends of the Command Crew watched in slight confusion.

The team was led up to be given the large gleaming cup. Then Victor was carried down to the tents for the afterparty by his teammates. He had only enough time to invite us as well. I grinned and followed him, the others on my heels.

"And you let children play that insanity you call a game at school?" Bones asked as soon as we were back at our tents.

I just grinned. I knew Quidditch was pretty violent but I also knew that magical healing could easily handle most injuries. I pulled the snitch Dumbledore had left to me from my bag and started playing with it like my father had done on the shore of the Black Lake when he had been fifteen. Lily was already in bed, peacefully sleeping.

"We should go to sleep." Hikaru said, nudging Pavel who had once again dosed off.

There were murmurs of agreement and the others left the tent until only Scotty and I remained.

"Come on." I pulled him to our bedroom.

We changed and fell asleep almost immediately.

* * *

I slung my bag over my shoulder and got out of the car. Jim had insisted that the entire Command Crew visited him in Iowa. Bones would even bring little Joanna with him. Jim came out of the house, clad in jeans and a plaid shirt with the sleeves rolled up and grinning from ear to ear.

"Welcome on the Kirk Farm!" He said. "Come on in!"

Five hours later Lily and JoJo were already in bed and we were all sitting in Jim's living room, talking about everything and nothing. It was simply laid back and relaxed. A fire crackled in the fireplace, I was snuggled up against Scotty, and he was playing with my hair. Spock glanced out of the window at the full moon and then looked at Nyota.

"Nyota, would you please accompany me outside for a moment?" He asked.

Nyota nodded and followed him outside. Scotty and I shared a smile, remembering how Spock had asked us for proposing advice before we'd gotten back to earth. The two took twenty minutes before they returned, a ring glinting on Nytoa's left hand. Her index and middle finger were pressed to Spock's. She had a soft smile on her face and even Spock's lips were curved upwards.

"I am glad to announce that Nyota has agreed to become my wife." He said.

I jumped up and pulled my friend into a hug. She laughed with me while Spock was pulled into a round of congratulatory back-clapping. After I let go of Nyota I looked Spock dead in the eyes.

"If you ever hurt Nyota there will be nowhere you could hide from me." I told him.

"I am aware of that, Amaryllis. But you should be aware that I do not intend to hurt Nyota." He replied.

I nodded.

"Good."

* * *

Three weeks later we were back on the _Enterprise_, overseeing the last preparations for our next mission: bringing some supplies to a new colony.

"Ensign, a moment please!" I called to one of the new engineers.

The young woman turned and walked over to me. She was wearing the long-sleeved dress variant of the uniform.

"Yes, Lieutenant Commander?" She asked.

"Just what do you think you are wearing?"

"My uniform, ma'am."

I crossed my arms.

"And what made you think a dress with pantyhose was an acceptable choice when working in the engine room of a starship?"

"I… I don't understand, ma'am."

"Before you first set foot on this ship you were sent a list of rules for this engine room. I hope you have read our rules regarding dress code."

The Ensign pulled lifted her PADD and pulled up the list. She scanned over it and went red.

"I will go change, ma'am."

I nodded and smiled.

"Good. Just remember that this is for your own safety."

She nodded and turned to the turbolift. Scotty came to stand next to me, one of his arms snaking around my waist to pull me close.

"So, back into the black, huh?" He murmured.

I grinned and started humming the first notes of _Back in Black_ by AC/DC. Scotty chuckled and pressed a kiss to my hair before going back to his duties.

* * *

_**A/N: Hope you liked it. Please review and 'til next chapter!**_


	11. The Terratin Incident

_**A/N: Writer's block (kind of) broken. This is my version of the TAS episode "The Terratin Incident". Hope you like it.**_

* * *

I made my way down to Engineering after leaving Lily on the bridge under the watch of Jim. Scotty and I had planned to start the annual routine maintenance on all the ship's systems and hoped to finish it within a week, or one and a half at most. But then again the _Enterprise's_ systems were state-of-the-art in the Fleet that had been enhanced and modified several times. That made it pretty impossible to have anyone but Scotty and me as Chief Engineers. The only ones who knew them as well as we did were Pavel and Jim. I shook my head out of these thoughts and found my husband looking over the schematics of the most important system: Life support. We exchanged a glance and set to work, making sure everything was working properly. It took the entire shift and a few hours more before we slumped down on our chairs in our rarely-used office. I rubbed my eyes and blinked. They were stinging and watering after hours upon hours of staring at screens and masses of wires that wouldn't make sense to anyone else. I sighed and started on the report but didn't get past the first few words before Scotty pulled my PADD out of my hands.

"Ye need a break, lass." He said softly. "The report can wait."

I met his gaze and nodded, allowing him to place a short, gentle kiss on my lips. My husband tucked a strand of hair behind my ear and turned my PADD off. He rose from his seat and pulled me up from mine, entwining our fingers. One of the things I loved so much about him was how little he cared about what others thought of our relationship. He wasn't afraid to show affection in public and would always jump up to defend my honour. (Not that I really needed it but I loved it anyways.) We left Engineering to grab a bite and a drink.

* * *

I breathed out deeply through my nose and leaned backwards, pressing my fists into my lower back. I let out a satisfied groan when the joints popped. After a week and a half Scotty and I had finally finished the annual maintenance. Now all that was left to do was write up the last report and get the whole batch signed by our Captain. My husband wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his chin on my shoulder.

"Finally finished with that, huh?"

I smiled.

"Mm-hmm. Just going to finish the last report and ask Jim to sign them all tomorrow." I replied, turning so I could face him. "But for now: Our shift's over, let's go grab a bite."

"Jus' the two of us?"

I slung my arms around his neck and nodded. Scotty smiled and leaned down for a kiss before resting his forehead against mine for just a moment. He released me from his grip and held his arm out to me.

"Let's go then."

Taking his arm I followed him out of Engineering and to the officer's mess that was empty, seeing as most of the time the Command Crew ate with the rest of the crew. After we finished eating Scotty pressed a few keys on the control panel in the wall, causing _Please forgive me _by Bryan Adams to come out of the speakers. He smiled at me.

"May I ask fer this dance, M'lady?"

"Always." I replied and stepped closer to him.

It was one of those little things we did ever since Delta Vega: Dancing with each other simply for the sake of it. Scotty held me close with his hands on my waist and my arms slung around his neck. We swayed gently in the rhythm of the music, just enjoying the warmth and closeness of the other, once again allowing a free flow of thoughts and emotions over our bond.

"I love you so much." I whispered.

"I love ye too." Scotty looked into my eyes. "More than anythin' in the universe, lass."

We kissed again just as the song ended. Even after the speakers went silent we remained in our embrace. I glanced at the chronometer on the wall and sighed.

"We should go and relieve Jim." I said softly.

Scotty nodded after a moment and let go of me. Jim's shift had already ended so we made our way to his quarters and pressed the chime. The door opened and Lily slammed into Scotty's legs, nearly knocking him over. My husband laughed and lifted Lily up to press a kiss to her cheek.

"Look out, Lillabelle." He grinned. "Wouldnea be good ta knock yer old man over."

"You're not old, Daddy!"

I smiled at Jim.

"Thanks for looking after her."

"No problem, you know I love spending time with my goddaughter."

"I'll see you tomorrow on the bridge then."

"See you then."

With that we returned to our quarters to spend the rest of the day with Lily.

* * *

It was one of those days I was on Bridge duty instead of down in Engineering. Bones was looking after Lily in med bay. We had been sent to map the burnt out supernova Arachna and measure its radiation and volume expansion.

"Arachna is entering its cycle of strongest emissions, Captain." Spock stated.

"Uhura, inform Starbase Twenty Three we have arrived at the gas cloud and are starting to map." Jim ordered.

"Captain, I'm getting some interference on subspace extreme upper registers. If it's a signal, I don't recognise it." Nyota reported with a frown.

"Source?" Jim asked.

"The star Cepheus. From its single satellite. That area's never produced radio transmissions before."

"On speaker."

I frowned at the sounds, unable to make any sense of the sounds.

"Signals appear random. Perhaps some are beyond our reception capability." Spock mused.

"Could be a natural radio source newly energised by-" Jim started but was cut off by Spock.

"Correction. One isolated word pattern detected. If you accept intersat code as still operative."

"Intersat? That's been out of use for two centuries." I commented.

"The code word is t-e-r-r-a-t-i-n."

"It's stopped now, sir." Nyota reported. "No response at all to our signal."

"Computers show no immediate information on the word terratin." Spock added.

"Was the word totally random, Mister Spock?" Jim asked.

"No, sir. It was repeated twice in the transmission."

"Mister Sulu, lay in a course for Cepheus." Jim commanded.

"Aye, sir."

"Mister Spock, continue research on the word terratin."

"Yes, sir."

We arrived at the star about ten minutes later.

"Only data is from early exploration. Planet is listed as Class M, core molten, mantle and crust entirely crystalline." Spock explained.

"But nothing in the computer banks about surface eruptions. There's our likely radio source, simply crystalline projections of recent volcanic activity." Jim shrugged. "Set for a single elliptic orbit."

"Aye, sir." Hikaru said. "Entering orbit now."

At that moment I felt something wash over me, like an impulse.

"I register a disturbance, Captain. As if an impulse just passed through the ship." Spock unknowingly voiced my thoughts.

"Type and source?" Jim questioned.

"Unidentified. It's extremely faint and diffused. Captain, I suggest we delay orbit until it can be analysed for nature and effect."

"Bridge reports." Jim ordered.

"All instruments functioning, ship's condition normal, all area status lights are green." Hikaru replied.  
"Sensors detect nozing abnormal, sir." Pavel added.

Jim pressed the intercom button.

"Bridge to Engineering. Scotty, how are your engines?"

"_Purrin' like happy kittens, Captain._"

"Bridge to Sickbay. Bones, we've just recorded an unidentified impulse. Any effect on sensitive lab animals?"

"_Nothing, Jim. The gossamer mice show no signs of shock._" Bones' voice explained.

"_Our halo fish is bright as ever, Doctor. Now, this species loses all colour at the least environmental change._" Nurse Chapel threw in.

"Very well." Jim sighed and cut the link before turning to Spock. "Well, Spock, your x-waves seem harmless enough. Make your analysis while we proceed into orbit. Commence your sensor sweep, Mister Chekov."

"Sensors show crystalline surface heavily fractured by lava flows. Ash and smoke suspended in oxygen-nitrogen atmos-"

There was a loud noise and everything started glowing bright like a halo fish.

"My eyes!" Pavel cried.

The glow stopped as fast as it had started and I blinked to get the spots from my vision.

"Anyone hurt here?" Jim asked.

"No, sir." Several voices replied.

"Ensign Chekov?"

"No injury, sir."

"Damage reports, all ship areas, damage reports." Nyota said into her earpiece.  
"All instruments functioning normally. Maintaining orbit. But strictly on impulse power, sir." Hikaru noted.

"Wave bombardment reduced, but continuing. Deflector shields ineffective." Spock stated.

Bones' voice sounded over the intercom.

"_No casualties reported, Jim. What happened?_"

"Don't know yet." Jim replied.

"_Engineerin'. No casualties, Captain, but trouble aplenty with the engines. Every dilithium crystal connection's smashed in the warp engine circuitry. We're tryin' ta bypass them now_." My husband explained.

"What about main circuits?" Jim asked.

"_Well, ye have to see it to believe it, sir. Those big crystals in there have come apart. Each of them unpeelin' like the rind of an orange._"

Jim sighed.

"I'll come down. Mr. Sulu, you have the conn."

I followed Jim and Spock into the turbolift to get down to the engine room, feeling as if I was more needed down there than on the bridge.

* * *

"Our only hope now is rewirin' impulse. But there are a thousand broken connections." Scotty explained, pointing at the screen that showed the way the dilithium crystals had broken up.

"Captain, this is quite unprecedented. Notice the fracturing is spiro-form, similar to long chain molecules." Spock commented.

"But dilithium molecules are the hardest, most rigid…" Jim frowned.

"Mister Scott! More trouble with the circuit work." Lieutenant Gabler called.  
"What now, Gabler?" Scotty and I sighed in unison.

"All the tools, sir. They're too big for us to handle."

"Ye sound like ye're blatherin', man. Wait, we're comin'."

Scotty and I walked away from Jim and Spock to take a look at the tools. There were three sounds of metal hitting metal and we had to see that our wedding rings and my engagement ring had fallen off.

"What the hell?" I muttered, picking the three rings up.

"Are we shrinkin'?" Scotty asked in disbelief.

"Looks like it." I replied as several more plings and my falling hair signalled that I lost my hairpins.

I sighed and picked them up.

"Now I have to find a new way to keep my hair from getting in the way."

"Here." Scotty said and held a zip-tie out to me.

I blinked.

"A zip-tie?"

"If we keep shrinkin' ye can just make it tighter." My husband shrugged.

I smiled and pecked his lips before turning.

"Would you mind helping me with it?"

"Not at all, lassie."

He gently pulled my hair back to a high ponytail and fixed the zip-tie around it. I turned again and grinned.

"Come on. Let's get to fixing our engines."

"Ye speak from me heart, lass."

It took us about half an hour to replace as many damaged parts as we could but there was still the fact that something was draining our power and if it kept up like this we would soon be dead in the water. And all of us continued shrinking. It became more and more difficult to reach tools and parts of machinery that were higher up. Even magic didn't make it easier because the engineers didn't know about it.

* * *

Two hours after the trouble started we weren't much taller than our communicators and tasks that were supposed to be easy became almost impossible to accomplish.

"_Kirk to Engineering. Scotty, can you hear me?_"

"Barely, sir." Scotty shouted up to the communications panel on the wall.

"_Get a crew down to transporter room three. We have twenty minutes left while we can still operate transporter controls._"

"How many beaming down, Captain?"

"_One, Scotty. Myself._"

The link cut and Scotty and I shared a glance before calling a group of engineers together and making our way to the transporter room. It took a while to get everything ready by constructing a system of "ropes" (namely some string but with our present size it could have as well been rope) to be able to even use the transporter. Jim was talking to Spock on the transporter pad and raised his voice.

"Scotty, set automatic return for me. If there's anything to be found down there, ten minutes should do it." He ordered.

"Aye, sir. Timer being set." Scotty replied and we pressed the necessary keys.

"Captain, the transporter retains a memory of the body's molecular structure. Will it apply as well to your present height?" Spock asked.

"We'll know that in ten minutes. After that, it won't matter anymore. Prepare to energise."

"Good luck, sir." Spock nodded.

Jim looked at us.

"Energise!"

"All right then." Scotty nodded. "Heave, lads. Heave!"

The engineers pulling the ropes panted with the effort but managed to activate the controls and beam Jim down.

"We should go up to the bridge." I suggested, tightening the zip-tie again. "We can't do anything in Engineering at this point."

Scotty just sighed and we made our long journey up to the bridge. Just as we'd arrived the crew manning the Bridge at the moment were beamed away.

"What in the name of Merlin's flabby backside?" I gasped.

Jim walked in, his normal size again. He squinted until he spotted us at the base of the Captain's chair.

"Scotty, Amy, is it you?" He asked.

"Aye, Captain. For the love of heaven, be careful where yestep." My husband replied, shouting so Jim could properly hear him.

"Is everyone safe?"

I covered my ears with my hands.

"Captain, you'll deafen us at this rate!" I shouted.

"Everyone accounted for?" Jim whispered.

He crouched and held his hand out for us to climb on. He then put us down on the armrest of the Captain's chair.

"All but the Bridge crew, sir! They were trying to man their posts here when all of a sudden they were beamed away. Every living one of them!" Scotty exclaimed.

Jim pressed some keys on both helm stations before he went over to the communications station and spoke.

"Message to the inhabitants of the city on the planet below. I hope you can receive this frequency and understand my words. Your survival depends on it. All this ship's armament is locked on the co-ordinates of your city. A demonstration, in case you doubt."

One of the smaller phasers was fired at the planet.

"You have one minute to restore my Bridge crew unharmed, or you will undergo full barrage" Jim ended.

The viewscreen came to life and showed a group of red-headed people, all of them dressed in yellow and green.

"_In the name of the Terratin people, I forbid you to destroy us, Captain Kirk._" The man in the middle spoke.

"You forbid me after what you've done to my people?" Jim scowled.

"_I am Mendant of all this city, equal in command to yourself._" The man on the screen explained. "_We are people of pride, Captain, equal to your own. We neither suffer insult nor give apology for actions. But I give them now, for damage done your starship. Be assured, this land contains much dilithium to replace that you lost._"

"Where are my officers?" Jim asked.

"_I request you to understand. We tried to tell you our plight as you passed, that our adopted planet is dying. But our great antenna was buried. We had no choice but to use our invasion defence to reach you._" Mendant almost pleaded.

"You still haven't answered my question. Either you tell me what's happened to my people-"

Pavel appeared on the screen.

"_Here ve are, Keptin._"

Hikaru stood next to him.

"_We're down here in the Capitol building of the Terratins, sir. They beamed us down with their transporters. See for yourself._" He explained.

The camera panned around, showing the rest of the bridge crew, Spock working at a computer.  
"Spock, who are the Terratins? Where'd they come from?" Jim asked.

"_Descendants of an early lost colony, which is why they retain some knowledge of starship methods such as transporter mechanisms. These Earth colonists named and numbered this planet Terra Ten. Hence the present corruption of their name._" The First Officer reported.

"There've been no Earth colonists a sixteenth of an inch tall." Jim frowned.

"_Exactly why they were lost, Captain._" Spock replied. "_Spirod epsilon waves are natural here, and shrank them to this size. It has become a genetic characteristic now._"

"_Our ancestors were too small ever to be found again, Captain Kirk._" Mendant took over. "_We had to build our own world, master our own ways, our own defence. We sought no outsiders, asked no help. Now you see, Captain Kirk. We are about to lose all. We had to force help from your ship._"

"Your actions all but lost us our ship." Jim accused.

"_I do not know how to beg. I can only request. Save as many of my people as you can._" Mendant said evenly.

"_They had no other way to reach us except to make us their size. They didn't mean us harm, sir._" Nyota added.

"I can help no one under present conditions. All Bridge crew prepare to beam aboard. Each of you carry as much dilithium as you can find." Jim said.

"_The Captain orders dilithium. Bring the largest crystals in the city._" Mendant announced to the people behind him.

Jim gently lifted Scotty and me up and went down to the transporter room. He quickly programmed the controls.

"Bridge crew, prepare to beam up." He declare.

"_Energise, Captain._" Spock's voice replied.

Seconds later the others of the Command Crew materialised, dilithium crystals at their feet.

"Nice to be back aboard, sir, and fitting the room again." Nyota smiled.

"All crew personnel report to Transporter rooms immediately. Prepare to beam down to planet surface." Jim spoke into the intercom.

"The Terratins are making available all possible dilithium." Spock reported. "The crystals are small, but I believe they will provide enough power until we can obtain larger pieces."  
"Sulu, take over the transporter here. Spock." Jim ordered and left the room with Spock.

Sulu put Scotty and me down on the transporter pad to be beamed down. A minute later we had our normal size again. I quickly pulled the zip-tie from my hair and put it back in the usual bun before we headed down to Engineering to replace the broken crystals.

* * *

We walked back onto the Bridge.

"How's the helm, Sulu?" Jim asked, back in his chair.

"Responsive, sir." Hikaru nodded.

"Subspace radio now operational, sir. Starbase Twenty Three is reading." Nyota reported.

"Last of the crew beamed up, sir. Dilithium supplies are fully restored." I added.

"Mister Chekov, prepare for immediate departure from this area." Jim ordered.

"Captain, what about the people on the planet?" Spock asked.

"Mister Sulu, direct forward phasers at the Terratin city. Set for pinpoint fire pattern." Jim commanded without answering the Vulcan.

* * *

I smiled as I watched Jim say his farewells after the entire crew had been declared honorary citizens. For three days many of the crewmembers had volunteered to help the tiny people move around the ship without needing hours from point A to point B or fear of being stepped on. We had arrived at Verdanis and were preparing to beam the city down. Jim turned to Scotty and me at the controls.

"Energise."

We beamed the city down, closing what Jim had taken to call 'The Terratin Incident' in his log.

* * *

"_But from that day forward, the wizard helped the villagers like his father before him, lest the pot cast off its slipper, and begin to hop once more._"

I closed my copy of The Tales of Beedle the Bard to see that Lily had fallen asleep, her head resting in Scotty's lap. I smiled softly and put the book aside, rising from the couch.

"I'll get Lillabelle ta bed." Scotty said softly and kissed my cheek. "Don't forget that Jim wants ta start that karaoke night thing."

I rolled my eyes and nodded. Jim always had new ideas in the name of 'team building': A Dance Dance Revolution Tournament, Game Night, and now karaoke. I shed my uniform and stepped under the shower, allowing the water to wash the grime and sweat of a day in Engineering away. I wrung out my hair and stepped out, wrapping a towel around me.

A few minutes later I was dressed in a pair of tight dark blue jeans, black flats, and a loose black sleeveless top with a v-neck. I pulled my hair back in a French braid and finished my outfit with a simple silver necklace with a pendant in the shape of the _Enterprise_. Nyota and I had gone out after the whole Khan fiasco and gotten these for ourselves. I heard the shower running again and shortly after that Scotty came into the bedroom, a towel wrapped around his waist and using another one to dry his hair. I took the opportunity to not so subtly check my husband's rather toned body out. He smirked and dropped the towel as he grabbed some underwear and civil clothes.

Ten minutes later we stood outside the mess hall, the door sliding open for us. The normally bright and pretty simple room was mostly dark now, most of the little light directed at the stage set up complete with the karaoke system. The tables had been rearranged to face the stage. I couldn't help it: I grinned. Jim waved us over to where he sat next to a grumpy looking Bones, a very amused Nyota, and a slightly puzzled Spock. We sat down and I looked around the room. Apart from the command crew there was a table with some of the nurses from med bay, a bit farther away some securities, including Giotto, quite a few engineers, and three tables filled with various members of the science department. After a few more minutes Jim climbed onto the stage and took the microphone.

"Alright, as you know this is the _Enterprise's_ first karaoke night. And because I now otherwise nobody would sing at all I'll start." He grinned and pointed at Pavel who was sitting at the controls. "Hit it."

I snorted when a familiar tune came from the speakers, soon followed by the lyrics on screen.

_Fly me to the moon  
Let me play among the stars  
Let me see what spring is like  
On a-Jupiter and Mars  
In other words, hold my hand  
In other words, baby, kiss me  
_

I had to admit our captain had a nice voice and no difficulties carrying the tune. He moved slightly with the music and sent his trademark grin to a few women in the audience, causing me to roll my eyes.

_Fill my heart with song  
And let me sing for ever more  
You are all I long for  
All I worship and adore  
In other words, please be true  
In other words, I love you_

Fill my heart with song  
Let me sing for ever more  
You are all I long for  
All I worship and adore  
In other words, please be true  
In other words, in other words  
I love... you

Jim left the stage under applause and with an exaggerated bow. He sat back down and we waited for someone else to gather the courage to take the stage. After a few moments Scotty grinned, rising from his seat and pulling me with him onto the stage. He told me his plan over our bond and I returned his grin, each of us taking a microphone.

(_**Scotty Singing; **__Amy Singing; __Both Singing_)

_**Listen, baby  
Ain't no mountain high  
Ain't no valley low  
Ain't no river wide enough, baby**_

_If you need me, call me_  
_No matter where you are_  
_No matter how far_

_**Don't worry, baby**__  
Just call my name  
I'll be there in a hurry  
You don't have to worry_

_'Cause baby,  
There ain't no mountain high enough  
Ain't no valley low enough  
Ain't no river wide enough  
To keep me from getting to you baby_

_**Remember the day  
I set you free  
I told you  
You could always count on me, darlin'  
From that day on I made a vow  
I'll be there when you want me  
Some way, some how**_

_'Cause baby,  
There ain't no mountain high enough  
Ain't no valley low enough  
Ain't no river wide enough  
To keep me from getting to you_

_**Oh no, darlin'**_

_No wind, no rain  
Or winters cold  
Can't stop me baby  
__**No, no baby**__  
'Cause your are my goal_

_**If you're ever in trouble  
I'll be there on the double**__  
__**Just sittin' for me**__  
Oh baby_

_My love is alive_  
_Way down in my heart_  
_Although we are miles apart_

_**If you ever need a helping hand  
I'll be there on the double  
Just as fast as I can**_

_Don't you know that  
There ain't no mountain high enough  
Ain't no valley low enough  
Ain't no river wide enough  
__To keep me from getting to you_

_Don't you know that  
There ain't no mountain high enough  
Ain't no valley low enough  
Ain't no river wide enough_

_Ain't no mountain high enough  
Ain't no valley low enough  
Ain't no river wide enough_

We bowed deeply to the loud applause from the audience and stepped down from the stage. Jim grinned at us while he brought drinks to our table.

"You know, if Starfleet hadn't worked out for you, you might as well have become singers."

I blushed a little at the praise. Scotty sat down and pulled me onto his lap. I really wasn't in the mood to resist and snuggled against him, my arms around his neck, his around my waist. I listened to Hikaru giving his interpretation of _Sweet Victory_ by David Glen Eisly while sipping my drink (Scotch on the rocks, Scotty preferred his pure). All in all the evening went smoothly, with Jim eventually convincing Spock and Nyota to sing a duet. That night I lay in my husband's embrace and couldn't help but think about what might have happened if I had never requested to be stationed in a remote area. I smiled to myself as I closed my eyes, listening to Scotty's even breathing, and was simply happy to be there in that moment.

* * *

_**A/N: I hope you liked it. Please review.**_


	12. Journey to Babel

_**A/N: My version of Journey to Babel. I left Spock's and Uhura's wedding out because it would have been too much like Amy's and Scotty's. I hope you like this chapter. Sorry for the long wait but I had writer's block and no internet.**_

* * *

The next weeks were calm and went by without incident. Of course, we had to deal with one or two ion storms, and then I got into a phase of morning sickness again, around the same time as Nyota. After a quick check Bones confirmed my suspicion: We were both pregnant. Nyota with one boy, I with two. Soon after we got new orders from Starfleet Command: The _Enterprise_ was going to be housing a hundred and fourteen delegates from all over the Federation for two weeks, thirty two of them Ambassadors. We were to bring them to the neutral planetoid code-named Babel to discuss the fate of the Coridan system.

* * *

I looked at myself in the mirror and straightened my dress uniform over my four-months-bump. This version of the dress uniform was red and black (Jim called these the on-ship-dress). I sighed. Bones had said that I'd be taken off duty when I hit five months, like when I had been pregnant with Lily.

"Lass?"

I turned and smiled at Scotty. My husband stepped close and gently stroked my belly.

"How are ye?" He asked softly. "An' our wee laddies?"

"We're fine." I replied, leaning my head on his shoulder. "The twins are less active together than Lily was alone. It's just this uniform…"

"Restrainin'?" Scotty chuckled. "Don't worry, lass. After the reception ye can relax. If ye ask the doctor he'll probably take ye off duty sooner than planned."

I sighed again and shook my head.

"I'll keep working. Nyota does too."

"Well then. Allow me ta escort ye ta the reception, M'lady."

I smiled and looped my arm around Scotty's. He led me to the lounge where people of all shapes, sizes and colours were helping themselves to drinks and nibbles from the buffet tables. I approached Bones who was talking with Ambassador Sarek.

"Ambassador Sarek, I understand you had retired before this conference was called. Forgive my curiosity, but as a doctor, I'm interested in Vulcan physiology." Bones said. "Isn't it unusual for a Vulcan to retire at your age? After all, you're only a hundred and two."

"One hundred two point four three seven precisely, Doctor, measured in your years." Sarek replied. "I had other concerns."

Jim joined us and nodded at the Vulcan.

"Ambassador."

A Tellarite Ambassador came to us and pointed at Sarek. I remembered his name to be Gav.

"Sarek of Vulcan, do you vote to admit Coridan to the Federation?" He demanded.

"The vote will not be taken here, Ambassador Gav." Sarek explained calmly. "My government's instructions will be heard in the council chambers on Babel."

"No! You! How do you vote, Sarek of Vulcan?" Gav insisted.

An Andorian called Shras stepped up behind him.

"Why must you know, Tellarite?" He asked.

"In council, his vote carries others. I will know where he stands and why."

"Tellarites do not argue for reasons. They simply argue." Sarek commented.

"No. You-"

Jim cut Gav off.

"Gentlemen. Ambassador Sarek is quite correct when he points out this is not the council chamber of Babel. I'm fully aware that the admission of Coridan is a highly debatable issue, but you won't solve it here."

Sarek inclined his head.

"You are correct, Captain. Quite logical."

"My apologies, Captain." Shras added.

"You will excuse me." Gav wrinkled his porcine nose and stalked away.

"Have you met Gav before, Ambassador?" Shras asked.

"We debated during my last council session." Sarek answered and nodded to Shras. "Ambassador."

With that he walked away from us.

"I guess Gav lost." I smirked. "Did you see the way he looked at me?"

"He is a Tellarite, Lady." Shras explained. "They think women belong at home and have no business except taking care of the household and the children."

"Then he hasn't seen Lieutenant Commander Amaryllis Potter-Scott in action." Jim chuckled.

The intercom chirped.

"_Bridge to Keptin Kirk._" Pavel's voice sounded.

Jim pressed the button.

"Kirk here."

"_Keptin, sensors are registering an unidentified wessel pacing us._"

Jim nodded.

"On my way. All duty personnel on Yellow Alert. Don't alarm the passengers. Kirk out."

He walked out of the room, Spock and I following.

* * *

We walked onto the Bridge. Spock took his place at the Science Station, I sat down at Engineering, and Jim took his place right in the middle.

"Report." He ordered.

"A small sheep, Keptin. Eet's been zere fiwe minutes, remaining outside phaser range at extreme limit of sensors." Pavel reported.

"Identification, Spock?" Jim frowned.

"Sensors indicate the size of a scout ship, but the configuration is unfamiliar. Most unusual."

I couldn't make head or tail of the readings I was getting from the sensors. Spock was understating it by calling it 'unusual'.

Jim turned to look at Nyota.

"Does it answer a hail?"

Nyota shook her head, her hand on her earpiece.

"I've tried all frequencies and hooked in the universal translator. No response, sir."

Jim nodded with a sigh.

"Maintain translator broadcast. Check records for authorised ships."

"Starfleet records no authorised vessel in this quadrant except ours.

"Care to guess what it is?" Jim asked.

"Guess, Captain?" Spock gave Jim a look. "I shall need more data for my estimate."

Jim turned to the front again.

"Mister Chekov, plot course to intercept that vessel. I want to see what she looks like close up."

I saw Pavel and Hikaru share a glance before Pavel replied, his fingers already flying over the controls in front of him.

"Aye, sir."

I watched as the other vessel changed its course.

"Vessel changing course, heading toward us at high warp speed." I reported.

"Ready main phasers." Jim ordered.

"Phasers armed and ready, sir." Hikaru nodded.

The bright dot on the viewscreen whizzed right past us. Spock raised an eyebrow.

"Interesting. They were travelling at approximately warp ten."

I shared a glance with Nyota and told Scotty everything I knew. He couldn't make sense of it either.

"Back on original course, Mister Chekov." Jim commanded. "Report on intruder's movements."

"Captain, Starfleet acknowledges report on our situation and confirms no authorised Federation vessel in this quadrant." Nyota reported.

"Back on original heading, Keptin. Ze intruder changed course immediately after ve deed." Pavel added. "Eet's paralleling us again."

"Well, we have a shadow." Jim sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Faster, more manoeuvrable and unidentified. Mister Spock, full analysis of sensor readings. I want to know who that intruder is. I'll be in my quarters"

"Yes, sir." We chorused.

Jim nodded and left the Bridge.

* * *

I was still sitting over the analysis of the engineering data I was getting of the unknown ship when the intercom chirped.

"_Spock?_" Jim's voice asked.

"Yes, Captain?" Spock replied.

"_Please come to deck eleven, section A3. The Tellarite Ambassador has been found dead._"

"I will come at once, Captain. Spock out." Spock rose from his seat and looked at me. "Amaryllis, take the conn."

I nodded and Spock left. A sigh escaped me as I turned back to my readings. I felt Scotty's mind brush against mine in a gentle, assuring touch. I mentally leaned against it, silently thanking my husband for his support.

I kept on watching the unidentified vessel, trying to make sense of the readings I was getting. Half an hour after Jim ordered Spock to deck eleven they walked back in. They took their places and Spock continued his analysis.

"Spock?" Jim asked after a few minutes.

"Yes, Captain. I get sensor readings of tri-tritanium from the alien ship's hull." Spock replied.

I frowned. Spock was acting even more emotionless than usual.

"I'm sorry about your father." Jim said.

The half-Vulcan nodded.

"Yes, it could adversely affect our mission."

"Aren't you worried about him?"

"Worry is a human emotion, Captain. I accept what has happened. The ship's hull seems to have a high density level or is cloaked against sensor probes. It is manned, but sensors cannot make out specifics."

Spock seemed to see the topic of his father as closed. Jim nodded in resignation.

"I see. Well, the Romulans have nothing like it. Certainly not the Federation or the neutral planets. What about the Klingons?"

"No, Captain. That's more than unlikely." I shook my head.

"Who, then?" Jim asked, sounding impatient.

"Captain? I picked up the last part of a transmission. Just like that other one. I put the recorder and the directional locator on it immediately." Nyota reported.

Jim nodded.

"Mister Chekov, directional locator indicates source bearing twenty seven, mark eight." He told Pavel.

"Eet's ze intruder sheep, sir."

"Switch recorder to Mister Spock's station for decode, Lieutenant." Jim ordered.

"Sir, the directional locator indicates reception point somewhere within the body of this ship." Nyota frowned.

"A personal receiver?" I guessed. "Somebody on board is in contact with that vessel?"

"Possibly." Spock agreed. "But I cannot decode this transmission, Captain."

"Why not?"

"It is in no known code. There's no detectable pattern. No standard references apply."

"Are any conclusions possible from the information?"

"Only negative. It fits none of our computer records, and it is alien." Spock explained.

"Murder? Someone out there playing tag?" Jim shook his head. "Lieutenant, you've got your sensor locator on a wide beam. You've established a receiver on board this vessel. Tighten your field to the interior of the ship."

"Yes, sir." Nyota pressed some keys on her station.

"If that alien vessel starts transmitting again, I want to know who on board the Enterprise is receiving." Jim commanded and left again, followed by Spock.

I shared a glance with Nyota and concentrated on my work until Spock came back. Soon after the intercom came to life again.

"_Bridge. Spock._" That was Jim's voice. He didn't sound good.

"Spock here."

"_I'm on deck five, near my quarters. I've been attacked by an Andorian. Security. Security team._"

There was the dull sound of a body hitting the floor.

"Captain?" Spock asked.

There was no answer.

"Captain? Captain?"

I rose from my seat and followed Spock off the Bridge.

* * *

We found Jim passed out in the corridor close to his quarters, a pool of blood under him. Spock was already calling Bones. I quickly called on a security team to arrest the Andorian. Soon enough Jim had been brought to med bay and his wound had been tended to.

"It's a bad wound. Punctured left lung." Bones explained. "A centimetre or so lower, it'd have gone through the heart."

"I will be in the brig questioning the Andorian prisoner." Spock replied and turned to leave.

"Doctor, the K2 factor is dropping." Nurse Chapel called from where she was monitoring Sarek who had apparently had the Vulcan equivalent of a heart attack.

"Spock, your father is much worse. There's no longer a choice. I have to operate immediately." Bones urged. "We can begin as soon as you're prepared."

"No, Doctor."

"What?" Bones and I asked in unison.

Spock's posture straightened even more than usual.

"My first responsibility is to the ship. Our passengers' safety is by Starfleet order of first importance. We are being followed by an alien, possibly hostile, vessel. I cannot relinquish command under these circumstances."

"You can turn command over to Amy." Bones insisted.

"On what grounds, Doctor?" Spock tilted his head. "Command requirements do not recognise personal privilege. I'll be in the brig interrogating the Andorian."

He left. I sighed and looked at Bones.

"I'm no healer." I said. "If I were I could use a few spells and tell you some exact things about Sarek's status. But I was an Auror. I know some basic healing spells for field healing but anything more was always done by professional healers."

Bones rubbed his brow.

"You're a damn good engineer, that's enough for me. Let me and my nurses do the healing, you and Scotty keep this flying tin can from exploding."

I smiled and nodded, sitting down on a nearby chair.

"Doctor McCoy?"

We turned to see Jim blinking his eyes open.

"I'd like to get my hands on the guy with the sledgehammer." He groaned.

"The one who hit you?" Nurse Chapel asked.

"No, the one inside my head." Jim replied and attempted to sit up, failing of course. "How long have I-"

Bones pressed him back into the pillow.

"Now let that be a lesson to you. Just lie there and be happy you're still alive."

"How's Sarek?" Jim asked.

"Not good." Bones sighed. "If I could only operate."

"What's stopping you?" Jim frowned. "I thought you were all ready."

"I was." Bones nodded. "When you became injured, Spock assumed command. He's going to stay there until you're back on your feet, even if it costs Sarek his life. Regulations."

Jim pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I can't damn him for his loyalty, for doing his duty, but I'm not going to let him commit patricide."

"Jim, if you stand, you could start to bleed again." Bones reminded him.

"Bones, Sarek will die without that operation, and you can't operate without transfusions from Spock." Jim insisted. "I'll convince Spock I'm all right and order him to report here. As soon as he leaves the bridge, I'll turn command over to Amy and report to my quarters. Will that fill your prescription?"

* * *

Jim, Bones and I walked out of the turbolift. Spock looked up from the sensor readings and even someone who wasn't familiar with the limited mimic of Vulcans would have been able to see the surprise in his eyes.

"Captain?"

"I'll take over, Mister Spock. You report to Sickbay with Doctor McCoy." Jim ordered.

"Captain, are you quite all right?" Spock asked.

"I've certified him physically fit, Mister Spock." Bones replied. "Now since I have an operation to perform and both of us are required…"

"Get out, Spock." Jim said. "Chekov, what's the status of the intruder?"

"No change, sir. Maintaining eets distance."

"Any further transmissions, Lieutenant Uhura?"

"None, sir."

Spock and Bones left the Bridge. Jim slumped and nodded to me.

"Amy, take over."

"Keptin, ze alien wessel is mowing closer."

I could see Jim go into Command Mode.

"Belay that order. I'll stay here."

"Captain, I'm picking up the alien signal again, but it's coming from inside the _Enterprise_." Nyota reported.

"Specific origin?" Jim questioned.

"From the brig, sir."

Jim pressed the intercom button on his armrest.

"Security? Security to the brig. Search the prisoner immediately."

"_Aye, sir._"

About ten minutes later there was an intercom call. Jim answered it.

"Kirk here."

"_Security here. We had to stun the Andorian. He had some sort of transceiver. It was hidden in his antenna._"

"Keptin, ze alien sheep has changed course and speed. Mowing directly tovard us at varp eight." Pavel said.

"Bring the prisoner to the bridge. Deflectors on. Red Alert. Phasers stand by to fire on my order."

Jim was fully in his element. Scotty and I were trading readings and schematics to keep the ship running smoothly.

"Aye, sir. Shields on. Phasers manned and ready, sir." Pavel nodded.

"Chekov, take over Spock's scanners."

Pavel did as told.

The unknown ship flashed past and the _Enterprise_ rocked violently.

"Target, Mister Chekov."

"Mowing away. Turning now. He's coming around again."

"Fire as he passes, Lieutenant."

I watched with rapt attention as the ship flew around again and Pavel fired.

"A clean miss, sir."

"Report on his weaponry, Amy."

"Sensors record standard phasers, sir." I replied, my eyes glued to the screen in front of me.

"Standard phasers. Good." Jim nodded. "They may have more speed, but they're not giants."

"Captain, the intercoms are jammed. All the ambassadors are asking what's going on." Nyota said.

"Tell them to take a good guess, but clear that board, Lieutenant." Jim replied.

"Aye, sir."

"He's coming around again." I remarked.

There was another violent jerk.

"Fire control locked into ze computers, Keptin."

"On my order, fire photon torpedoes two, four and six. Widest possible scatter."

"Aye, sir."

"Fire."

"Full spread missed, sir. Zey're mowing too fast for us."

"Number four shield has buckled, sir." I threw in.

"Auxiliary power."

I pressed the necessary keys.

"Switching over. Shields firming up. Number four is still weak, sir. If they hit us there again, it'll go altogether."

The fake Andorian called Thelev was brought to the Bridge. Jim turned to him.

"Your friends out there are good." He commented. "They'll have to destroy this ship to win."

"That was intended from the beginning, Captain." Thelev replied.

Jim narrowed my eyes.

"You're not Andorian. Who are you?"

"Damage reports coming in, Captain." Nyota said. "Every deck."

"Damage control procedures, all decks." Jim commanded. "That ship out there has phasers. At least our weapons are alike."

"Number two shield is gone." I reported.

"Engineering, this is the Captain. Cut power on port side except for phaser banks. At my signal, cut starboard power. Kirk out." Jim turned back to Thelev. "Who are you?"

"Find your own answers, Captain. You haven't long to live."

"You're a spy, surgically altered to pass as an Andorian. Planted in the ambassador's party to use terror and murder to disrupt us and prepare for this attack." Jim guessed.

"Speculation, Captain." Thelev grinned arrogantly.

"Engineering, cut power on starboard side. Maintain until further orders. Chekov."

In the darkened ship Pavel retook his place at the helm.

"What are you doing?" Thelev frowned.

"You speculate." Jim replied.

"Ve're starting to drift, sir. Shall I hold her on course?" Pavel asked.

"No. Stand by your phasers, Mister Chekov."

"Aye, sir. Phasers standing by. He's just howering out zere, sir."

"Looking us over. We're dead as far as he knows." Jim smirked.

"You're baiting him. You're trying to lure him in." Thelev realised.

"Here he comes. Range decreasing. Speed dropping close to sublight."

"Hold your fire, Mister Chekov."

"Phasers locked on target. Range closing. Seventy five thousand kilometres."

"Fire."

There was a satisfying flare on the viewscreen.

"Got him!" Pavel grinned triumphantly.

"Secure from general quarters. Lieutenant, open the hailing frequency. If they wish to surrender-"

Jim was cut off by a huge flare that made everyone on the bridge shield their eyes

"They could not surrender, Captain. They had orders to self-destruct." Thelev explained.

"Lieutenant, relay to Starfleet command. Tell them we have a prisoner." Jim sighed.

"Aye, sir."

"Only temporarily, Captain." Thelev disagreed. "You see, I had orders to self-destruct, too. Slow poison. Quite painless, actually, but there's no known antidote. I anticipate another ten minutes of life."

"Take him to Sickbay." Jim ordered, half out of his chair as Thelev collapsed on the floor.

"I seem to have miscalculated." Were his dying words.

"So did they." Jim nodded. "Mister Chekov, take over."

He stumbled a little on his way to the turbolift. I quickly took his elbow, steadying him.

"Let's get you to sickbay." I muttered.

* * *

"Bones?" Jim asked as we entered.

"Are you quite through shaking the ship around?" Bones asked, crossing his arms.

"Spock, Sarek how are they?" Jim insisted, ever the worried Captain.

"I don't mind telling you, you sure make it difficult for a surgeon trying-"

"Bones!" Jim exclaimed.

The CMO rolled his eyes and led us to a small, secluded area.

"That pig-headed Vulcan stamina. I couldn't have pulled them through without it." He commented.

"Some doctors have all the luck." Jim smirked.

"Captain, I believe you'll find the alien…" Spock began.

"We damaged their ship. They destroyed themselves to avoid capture." I explained.

"Bones, Thelev's body will be brought to your lab. I want an autopsy performed as soon as possible." Jim added.

"I think you'll find he's an Orion, Doctor." Spock noted.

"Orion?"  
"Intelligence reports that Orion smugglers have been raiding the Coridan system."

"But what would they gain by an attack on Starfleet?" Jim asked.

"Mutual suspicion and interplanetary war." Sarek explained.

"Yes, of course. With Orion carefully neutral, they'd clean up supplying dilithium to both sides and continue to raid Coridan." Jim nodded.

"The thing that confused me was the power utilisation curve. It made them seem more powerful than a starship or anything known to us." Spock mused. "That ship was constructed for a suicide mission. Since they never intended to return to their home base, they could use one hundred percent power on their attacks. The thing I don't understand is why I didn't think of it earlier."

"You might have had something else on your mind." I suggested.

"That hardly seems likely."

"No, but thank you anyway." Jim said.

I waited for Sarek to thank his son but he didn't seem to even attempt to do it.

"Ambassador, don't you want to thank your son?" I asked.

"I do not understand." Sarek tilted his head.

"For saving your life." I prompted.

"Spock acted in the only logical manner open to him. One does not thank logic, Amaryllis."

I put my hands on my hips.

"Now call me an emotional human but I learned to thank someone for saving one's life, no matter the logic."

"Bones." Jim started collapsing. Bones and I kept him from hitting the floor. "No, no, I'm all right." Jim slurred.

Bones helped him onto the third bed in the small ward.

"If you keep arguing with your kindly family doctor, you're going to spend your next ten days right here." He threatened. "If you co-operate, you'll be out in two."

Spock made to sit up.

"Doctor, I'll return to my station now."

"You are at your station, Mister Spock."

"Doctor McCoy, I believe you're enjoying all this." Jim sighed.

"Indeed, Captain. I have never seen him look so happy." Spock commented.

"Shut up." Bones grumbled.

Jim opened his mouth. The CMO turned to him.

"Shhhhhh!"

Jim closed his mouth in defeat.

"Well, what do you know? I finally got the last word." Bones grinned at me.

I laughed and shook my head. We left Nurse Chapel to take care of Jim's wound. (She and Bones were the only ones who knew of all of our Captain's allergies.)

"Now, how are you and the twins, Amy?" Bones asked, leaning against his desk.

"Well, I feel mostly fine, actually." I replied. "The twins don't tap-dance on my kidneys like Lily did. They press a little harder on my bladder but that's all."

"I'm going to give you an ultrasound during the routine examination next week. You go and rest after this day, doctor's orders."

"Aye, aye, sir." I smiled and left.

* * *

I woke up to Scotty tenderly kissing the back of my neck and turned just as he slipped under the blanket.

"Hey." I said.

"Sorry I woke ye." He replied and lay down.

I rested my head on his chest as he wrapped one arm around my waist and put his free hand on my baby bump. He kissed the crown of my head and smiled softly.

"I'll never get tired of this." He murmured. "Holdin' ye in me arms like this."

I made a soft noise of agreement and started tracing invisible patterns on my husband's chest.

"What are we goin' ta call our wee laddies?" Scotty asked after a few moments.

I sighed.

"I… I'd like to name one of them after my father." I replied. "And middle name maybe yours?"

"James Montgomery Potter-Scott?" Scotty tested the sound of the name. "I like it. An' the other one?"

"After your father." I suggested. "And his middle name could be Rubeus. After Hagrid. When he first met me he made sure I was fed and knew he cared about me before telling me I'm a witch."

"So Harrison Rubeus Potter-Scott. That's good."

"And they could be Jamie and Harry for short."

"Jamie an' Harry. Perfect." Scotty smiled. "Or maybe Jimmy an' Harry?"

"We'll see, love."

"That we'll do. Now sleep, lass. We both know ye need all the rest ye can get before the twins are born."

With that Scotty started humming the tune of an ancient lullaby, the vibrations of his chest and the soothing motions with which he carded his fingers through my hair lulling me to sleep.

* * *

_**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter will be a little treat for the M*A*S*H fans among my lovely readers. Till next chapter!**_

_**PS: There's a poll on my profile where you can vote the M*A*S*H episode the chapter should be set in.**_


	13. Memoriam

_**A/N: I know I said the next chapter would have M*A*S*H in it but like I told you my laptop's in a coma and I can't get to the finished chapters. So I wrote a little tribute to Leonard Nimoy instead. I hope you like it.**_

* * *

I wiped at my eyes as I watched Spock take the urn that contained the ashes of Ambassador Spock from Sarek. The Ambassador had refused to give his katra into the new katric arc, allowing it to fade instead. He had also wished for his ashes to be taken by the _Enterprise_ and brought to certain coordinates where they would be allowed to spread in space. I held back a sob, tightly gripping Scotty's hand. Spock nodded to his father, gently holding the urn, and returned to our group.

"Captain, my father wishes to speak with you." He said.

Jim blinked in surprise before he nodded and went past Spock to Sarek.

I looked at the urn in Spock's hands. It was simple, red like the sands of Vulcan and New Vulcan, with just a few symbols etched into the surface. I considered asking what those symbols meant but rejected that thought, fearing it would be inappropriate. Jim returned to us, holding a small box in one hand. He met all our gazes and nodded to us before he pulled his communicator out and requested for us to be beamed up.

* * *

For the next days the command Crew was quiet, mourning and paying our respects to S'chn T'gai Spock who in his life and his timeline had been an experienced and valued crewmember of the _USS Enterprise_ and who had saved earth by giving Scotty the equation for transwarp beaming. The urn was set up in the small chapel we had on board, candles burning beside it day and night until we reached the coordinates the Ambassador had put down in his last will.

It was a small but touching ceremony we held. Jim and Spock said a few words, each conveying their thoughts and feelings about the old half-Vulcan in their own, unique way. Hikaru took the flag of the Federation from where it had been covering the urn and went to Pavel so they could fold it together. Spock gently placed the urn in a modified torpedo that was set to open at a certain distance from the _Enterprise_ so the ashes would be released. I held a sob when Jim closed the torpedo.

"Attention." He said and we all straightened, saluting as the torpedo began its journey.

Scotty started playing his bagpipes and Nyota and I started singing an ancient earth song.

_Amazing Grace! How sweet the sound_

_That saved a wretch like me_

_I once was lost, but now am found_

_Was blind but now I see_

_'Twas grace that taught my heart to fear_

_And grace my fears relieved_

_How precious did that grace appear_

_The hour I first believed_

_Through many dangers, toils, and snares_

_I have already come_

_'Tis grace that brought me safe thus far_

_And grace will lead me home_

_When we've been there ten thousand years_

_Bright, shining as the sun_

_We've no less days to sing God's praise_

_Than when we first begun_

_Amazing Grace! How sweet the sound_

_That saved a wretch like me_

_I once was lost, but not am found_

_Was blind but now I see_

The torpedo shot out and I had to wipe tears from my face. I hadn't known the man very well but I knew that he had to have been lonely in the years he had spent in our timeline. I hoped he had found peace now. And I couldn't help but think that he had truly lived long and prospered.

The crew dispersed and I joined the others of the Command Crew. Jim had gotten a bottle of bourbon and poured a glass for everyone.

"The Vulcan philosophy dictates that the loss of a life should only be mourned if the life was wasted." Spock said quietly.

"Well then: To the life of a man we should all aspire to be like." Jim nodded, raising his glass.

"Aye." Scotty nodded and one by one we all agreed, raising our glasses in the honour of the dead.

* * *

That evening I sat in our quarters, carefully braiding Lily's hair while Scotty was reading to Harry and Jamie, when the door chime sounded.

"It's open!" I called.

The door opened and Jim walked in, holding what looked like two data chips in his hand.

Lily barely waited long enough for me to fix her braid before she jumped up and ran to Jim, slinging her arms around his waist.

"Hi, Uncle Jim."

Jim smiled and ruffled her hair.

"Hey, Lilyflower." He replied. "You mind if I talk to your mommy alone for a moment?"

Lily tilted her head.

"Why?"

"How about ye finish that story fer me, Lillabelle?" Scotty asked, holding the book he had been reading to our sons out. "Take yer brothers to yer room, okay?"

"Okay."

Lily took her brother's hands and the book and went to her room with them. Jim sighed and slumped down in the armchair.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

Jim held the data chips up.

"The older Spock made these. One for each of us." He stated. "I thought I'd get it over with and give them to you now."

We accepted the chips and Jim left after squeezing each of our shoulders.

"Let's take the children to bed." I suggested. "I think we should look at these on our own if there's one for each of us."

My husband just nodded.

Lily protested when she was told she couldn't finish the story but accepted that something important had happened. Scotty and I bathed our children and took them to bed.

* * *

I sat down on our bed, Scotty having taken the main room to look at the data on his chip. I inserted the chip in the slot of my PADD and watched as the screen lit up. There was a single video file on the chip. I clicked on it and the face of the older Spock appeared on the screen.

"_Amaryllis, by the time you receive this message I will have passed away. I did not know this version of you as well as I knew the one from my timeline but… but there are almost no differences between you and her. During the years I served with your counterpart I gradually found out about different aspects of magic, about the War... and about the items known as the Deathly Hallows. Yes, Amaryllis, I know about your position as the Mistress of Death and what it entails. I only have a few words of advice for you, as someone who had to outlive most people I consider family and friends: Do not let the grief consume you. You will have very happy times with the people around you. Let the memories of those times overshadow the grief. Life is like a garden. Perfect moments can be had, but not preserved, except in memory. Live long and prosper, my friend."_

The screen froze, showing the Ambassador with his hand raised in a ta'al.

"Thank you." I whispered, promising myself to take his advice to heart.

I closed my eyes for a moment and breathed deeply, making rare use of my powers to summon Death.

"You called, Mistress?" He asked quietly after I set up a noise-cancelling charm.

"Make sure he gets where he belongs." I replied.

Death looked at me before nodding.

"As you wish, Mistress."

"Thank you."

Death vanished and I turned my PADD off before cancelling the charm. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" I called.

Scotty walked in and sat next to me, wordlessly wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

"I hope he's in a better place now." He said quietly.

I just nodded, resting my head on my husband's shoulder.

"He is." I replied. "He's probably with his Jim, his Nyota, his Bones, Scotty, Amy..."

"Aye."

"Let's go to bed." I sighed. "We've got alpha shift tomorrow."

* * *

_**A/N: So that was that. Not quite how I wanted it to turn out but I still like it. I know I quoted Nimoy's last tweet in here but it felt right. I hope you liked it. Next chapters will come when I get my files back.**_


	14. Author's Note

_**Hello my lovely readers. Sorry for this Author's note but I have to tell you that this story is on hiatus for I don't know how long it will be. I'm struggling with stuff in my life right now and just can't concentrate on my writing. Plus: My laptop still doesn't cooperate so I can't get to my finished chapters.**_

_**I hope you guys can understand that and sit tight. Once I get to my files I'll upload the finished chapters.**_

_**So sorry again. I know I hate it when chapters turn out to be Author's Notes.**_


End file.
